Mr Cullen's Whip
by A-Ar-Ed
Summary: La vida de bibliotecaria Isabella Swan rara vez cambia mientras supervisa la Biblioteca y Archivos de la Comunidad de Brandywine, pero cuando Edward Cullen se instala para la investigación de su último libro, todo cambia. Ella ha oído rumores sobre látigo del señor Cullen y sus formas dominantes.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta novela pertenece a Brynn Paulin, nombre original "Mr. Smith's Whip". Al Staff Excomulgado: Alie, Excopic Y Ssl por la Traducción, AnaE y Zaphira por la Corrección, De Nuevo AnaE por la Diagramación y Excopic por la Lectura Final de este Libro para El Club De Las Excomulgadas.**

**Yo solo la adapté con los personajes de Twilight.**

* * *

_**Argumento**_

La vida de bibliotecaria Isabella Swan rara vez cambia mientras supervisa la Biblioteca y Archivos de la Comunidad de Brandywine, pero cuando Edward Cullen se instala para la investigación de su último libro, todo cambia. Ella ha oído rumores sobre látigo del señor Cullen y sus formas dominantes - susurros que la hacen temblar de necesidad de que sus deseos secretos se cumplan. Y más que nada, quiere que Edward le muestre el lado más oscuro del sexo, inclinándose sobre sus rodillas y pidiendo más.

* * *

**Capítulo Uno**

Isabella Swan se estremeció con placer por la picadura del cuero a través de su culo. Sus dedos se apretaron contra las copias encuadernadas de Moby Dick y La Letra Escarlata mientras se inclinaba sobre dos pilas de libros y luchaba por mantener el equilibrio para complacer a su Amo mientras él la disciplinaba.

Un gemido se arrastró más allá de sus labios cuando el cinturón abofeteó a través de su carne una vez más, rasgando un pico de excitación de ella. La crema inundó su coño, y un hormigueo agudo avanzó por su columna.

Más… Necesitaba más.

Su blusa se abría mientras se inclinaba, los brazos apoyados en los antiguos volúmenes de clásicos, abriendo las piernas para el hombre detrás de ella. No sabía cuál era su infracción, y realmente no le importaba.

Él le había sacado los pechos de las tazas del sujetador. Se estremecían con el aire fresco mientras se alzaban por la tela y se balanceaban con cada golpe del cinturón. Sus pezones se anudaban en puntos apretados. Echaba de menos su boca sobre ellos o incluso la sensación de sus dedos, tirando y girándolos hasta que ella gritase con un orgasmo que no pudiese mantener dentro.

El tejido grueso de sus pantalones rozó su acalorada parte trasera cuando él se acercó, su cálido aliento en la oreja. – ¿Te gusta, Bella? Así es como se castigan a las niñas malas como tú.

–Sí, más... por favor, Edward… Señor…

– ¿Disculpe?

Los ojos de Isabella parpadearon al abrirse con la voz entrecortada británica que era mucho más clara que la débil voz de su ensueño. Se quedó mirando hacia el sujeto de su fantasía, Edward Cullen, autor-en-residencia. Al menos, por el momento, mientras realizaba su investigación.

Como de costumbre, llevaba una blanca camisa, casi totalmente abotonada, con un par de botones abiertos en el cuello y mostrando la camiseta blanca que llevaba debajo. Pantalones caqui a medida, abrazaban sus musculosos muslos y estrechas caderas. Su cuerpo era atravesado por el estrecho, negro, cinturón de cuero sobre el cual había fantaseado. Cabello castaño, con un leve toque de rojo, se rizaba sobre su frente. Parecía que sus curiosos ojos verdes como la esmeralda lo observaran todo, y el calor la atravesó, ruborizándola. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que él sabía exactamente lo que había interrumpido.

– ¿Está indispuesta? –preguntó, en voz baja. –Parece como si... - sus ojos se abrieron con intención, –gimiese.

Lo sabía.

Sus mejillas ardían, y sabía que se había ruborizado. Maldita sea, cuerpo chivato. ¿Cuán alto había sido? Hoy la biblioteca estaba tranquila como una tumba, y temió que cualquier sonido que hubiese hecho habría viajado como una onda de choque a través del silencio.

–Yo… Estoy bien. ¿Puedo… puedo ayudarle, Sr. Cullen?

Él la contempló, evaluándola con su mirada penetrante.

–No –contestó despacio. –No creo que pueda.

La decepción la dejó helada. ¿Por qué sentía como si acabase de fallarle al Amo de su fantasía? Ni siquiera le había dado la posibilidad...

Isabella, esto es estúpido. Detenlo. No era más que un cliente de la biblioteca, no un Dom. No era el hombre para arrebatarle sus emociones y manipular y castigar su cuerpo hasta conseguir los deseos de ambos.

El calor la inundó, y apretó sus muslos por debajo del escritorio. Convocó una sonrisa educada. –Avíseme si hay algo que pueda hacer por usted.

Él dio una ligera inclinación de cabeza y se dio la vuelta, dándole una visión de su trasero apretado. ¿Qué aspecto tendría ahuecado por un par de vaqueros gastados? O mejor, ¿desnudo?

Para su sorpresa, se giró y volvió a su escritorio. Su ingle descansaba directamente en su línea de visión. Cerró los ojos contra su deseo inadecuado.

Pegando una expresión suave, amistosa en su cara, le devolvió la mirada. – ¿Sí?

–Necesito que venga a mi cuarto de investigación.

– ¿Está algo incorrecto?

Él la estudió en silencio, con expresión clara de desaprobación. Isabella decidió inmediatamente no cuestionarle. Él daba órdenes y ellos las obedecían —era la impresión que había conseguido hasta ahora. Este cambio confirmaba su creencia. Sobre todo, cuando se alejó sin contestar y se dirigió a los cuartos de investigación al otro lado de la planta. Desapareció detrás de un banco de estantes altos que bloqueaban las cuatro pequeñas habitaciones que la biblioteca alquilada a investigadores y otros que necesitasen de un espacio tranquilo para trabajar.

Se levantó cuando él salió de su vista. Si algo no iba bien, era su trabajo ocuparse de ello. La dirección no apreciaría descuidar a un cliente por ningún motivo.

Sus rodillas temblaron mientras seguía su camino. Maldita sea, había sido una vívida fantasía. Esperaba poder resucitarla cuando llegase a casa y tuviese un montón de tiempo para complacer sus traviesos pensamientos.

Él esperaba justo dentro del cuarto cuando ella dobló la esquina. Sin embargo, no dijo nada cuando ella entró. Para su sorpresa, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y giró la cerradura.

– ¿Qué está haciendo?

– ¿Qué sabe sobre el BDSM? –respondió.

–Un poco –dijo abruptamente antes de que poder detener las palabras. Edward tenía una presencia imponente que no podía negar. De hecho, se encontró obedeciendo de forma natural siempre que él estaba a su alrededor. Antes, lo había atribuido a su trabajo. Ahora, como un amanecer rompiendo el horizonte y enhebrando tonos de luz, lo supo.

Sr. Cullen era un Dom.

– ¿Estás en una escena?

–Yo no debería estar hablando con usted sobre esto –contestó ella obstinadamente.

Él levantó una ceja y cruzó sus brazos sobre su amplio pecho. De repente, le pareció enorme. –Sí. Debería. Lo requiero de usted. Ahora, ¿está en la escena?

Se mordió el labio. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? Sus ojos se lanzaron a la manija de la puerta, pero él bloqueó el camino.

–Isabella –. Ordenó, y ella comenzó.

Asintió con la cabeza. –Sólo experimentación.

¿Por qué le estaba diciendo esto? Era información personal y no era de su incumbencia. Sin embargo, mientras estuviese allí, él no toleraría discusión, y algo muy dentro de ella respondía a su naturaleza dominante. Esto junto con su atracción la llevaría probablemente a contestar a cualquier pregunta que él plantease.

Esto rallaba contra su propia naturaleza. Isabella era una persona muy privada, incluso considerada tímida por algunos. No lo era. Era solamente reservada. Observadora. Tranquila. Sobre todo cuando estaba fuera de su elemento. Pero la personalidad potente de Edward ofrecía una extraña comodidad y un sentimiento de seguridad.

No la sorprendía. Durante los últimos meses, él había estado cerca cuando había tenido que tratar con algún adulto joven rebelde ocasional. Nunca había intervenido, pero ella había sabido que lo haría si se lo pedía. Era como si él tuviese un sexto sentido sobre cuando ella podría necesitarle. Y más a menudo que no, le había encontrado abandonando la biblioteca cuando ella lo hacía. Diciendo que era la cortesía normal en un hombre, siempre la acompañaba hasta su coche, la mano en su codo o en su espalda, antes de ir a por su propio vehículo.

A sus amigos les parecía extraño, pero a ella no. Él nunca había intentado nada. Cada gesto era superficial sin atisbo de connotación sexual. Por su parte de todos modos. Cada vez él la tocaba, o estaba de pie cerca, su pulso palpitaba y sentía una chispa eléctrica a través de su corazón.

– ¿Experimentación? –preguntó. – ¿Con quién?

–Mi ex-novio.

– ¿Era un Dom?

Ella dejó escapar un suspiro burlón. –No. Lo intentó, pero prefería estar atado a atar a alguien.

Él asintió comprendiendo. – ¿Y estás con alguien ahora?

–Sr. Cullen –intentó. –Esto es realmente inadecuado...

–Lo que es inadecuado – cortó él, –es tu comportamiento insubordinado. No tienes Dom, ¿verdad?

Él se acercó, y ella se estremeció con el calor que cruzó el pequeño espacio. Trató de controlar su respiración excitada, pero sabía que él podría decirlo. Ella parecía un cachorro tembloroso por la atención de su amo. ¿Podría Edward ser… podría ser el suyo?

–No –susurró. –Después de romper con él, hubo algunos hombres, pero no hubo nada de eso, um, BDSM. Había pensado en ello, pero… nunca hubo nadie que pareciera estar en ello.

–Hmm –dijo y asintió con la cabeza otra vez. –Hay sitios donde puedes ir...

–No –interrumpió ella, encontrándose a sí misma de nuevo. –Tendría que confiar en quienquiera que fuese. Y si fuese a un club o algo así, podría encontrar algo malo. Alguien quiero decir. No quiero eso. Me podría gustar un poco de dolor, pero no quiero ser herida y humillada –. Sus ojos se agrandaron y presionó la mano sobre su boca. –Oh Dios, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso –. Se volvió hacia la puerta. –Debería irme.

Mientras me quede una pizca de dignidad. ¿Cómo diablos le afrontaría la próxima vez que le viese?

Edward se metió en su camino. Sus manos alisaron de arriba a abajo sus brazos, tiernamente como si ella fuese un pajarito. La miró a los ojos.

–Quédate quieta –dijo amablemente pero con claro dominio.

Hipnotizada por la conexión que se había forjado entre ellos, ella asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Cuándo experimentabas, qué hiciste? –preguntó.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Cosas amateur. Alguna esclavitud. Juego de dolor. Cosas básicas.

–Y te gustó –observó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

Él se retiró y entonces la rodeó. –Cuéntame sobre ese juego de dolor. ¿Qué hiciste?

Su lengua se lanzó sobre su labio inferior. Después de haber leído bastante sobre D/s, miró hacia delante en vez de seguir sus movimientos. Había pensado en una escena como esta, lo había previsto en sus fantasías de noche mientras ella se tocaba y deseaba a un hombre de verdad.

–Isabella –pidió con amabilidad.

–Azotes, clips de pezones… –aportó. –Uso de cera. Siendo ásperos. Tuvimos un flogger. A veces él hacía uso del cinturón. Cosas por el estilo.

Se hizo un silencio mientras él permanecía de pie detrás de ella. –Dijiste mi nombre –dijo finalmente. –Antes de que interrumpiera tu ensueño. Dijiste mi nombre.

Oh no. Su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante. –Lo siento.

Él la rodeó hasta ponerse en frente entonces levantó su barbilla con dos dedos. –No. Me diste una invitación. He estado esperando. Tratando de decidir… si tú estabas en la escena o si serías receptiva. Tiendo a ser muy cuidadoso y elegir juiciosamente –. Sus ojos se pusieron intensos cuando la volvió a examinar. Se preguntó si estaría decidiendo que hacer con ella. Su cabeza se inclinó ligeramente hacia un lado. –Eres una mujer fuerte.

Ella asintió. –Mucho.

–Pero podía verlo, ese lado sumiso tuyo. Que ocultas bien.

– ¿Gracias?

Edward se rió entre dientes. –Isabella –gruñó, capturando su total atención. Se inclinó hacia ella. –Te quiero de rodillas. No en sentido figurado. Físicamente. Sumisamente. Te quiero de rodillas. Ahora.

Su corazón dio un vuelco en su garganta, y ella bajó la mirada hacia su escasa falda y sus tacones altos. Arrodillarse con ellos sería casi imposible sin escalar.

– ¿En esto? –susurró.

La ceja imperiosa se elevó. –Imagínalo, Isabella.

Seguía diciendo su nombre con aquel acento tan británico. Y ella estaba dispuesta a hacer casi cualquier cosa cuando lo decía. Vale. Podría hacer esto. Agachándose como si fuese a recoger un libro, maniobró su cuerpo cerca del suelo entonces balanceó una pierna debajo ella. La otra le siguió, y estuvo de rodillas en posición vertical. No era elegante, pero su falda y la modestia permanecían en su lugar.

Una vez más, cuestionó su salud mental. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Debería estar en su escritorio, vigilando los archivos de referencia de la biblioteca. Seguramente no debería estar en el suelo delante de uno de los clientes, aceptando sus órdenes como una marioneta.

–Estás pensando demasiado –le reprendió. –Déjame adivinar. ¿Qué estoy haciendo? ¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué le escucho? –. Hizo una pausa. – ¿Tengo razón?

–Más o menos –murmuró.

–Estás descubriendo lo que siempre has querido –contestó él, su voz profunda y retumbante sobre ella. –Sientes que puedo mostrarte lo que siempre has querido saber. Lo sientes en tu coño — lo cual apuesto está cremoso con tu deseo. Quieres esto. Sabes que soy el más adecuado para ello. Hemos estado dirigiéndonos aquí durante meses.

–No…

–No voy a tolerar la mentira.

Ella suspiró, y su cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante.

– ¿Has leído sobre la escena? –le preguntó. – ¿Tal vez has visto vídeos?

–Sólo lectura.

–Entonces contéstame, a partir de tus conocimientos de lectura. ¿Es esta la posición que quiero?

Ella sabía que no lo era. Él quería que se sentase sobre sus talones, las rodillas separadas. Y no había forma de esta manera. Olvidando la singularidad de la situación, olvidando donde estaban, olvidando todo lo que no le agradaba y experimentando lo que había fantaseado, se concentró en este momento y sus deseos. Lo que él quería era provocar el placer ilícito de su interior. La tensión corría densamente entre ellos y cada momento su excitación se elevaba y la necesidad la golpeaba duramente.

Agarrando sus manos a su falda, cambió de posición hasta que sus rodillas estuvieron libres.

–Más –la dirigió, mientras ella continuaba moviéndose.

Pronto su falda estuvo en sus muslos. Ella se sentó sobre sus talones. Sus piernas abiertas, su falda escalando y exponiendo mucho más de lo que nunca hubiese imaginado le mostraría al Sr. Cullen. Recordando último libro de BDSM que había leído - fácil, ya que había sido anoche y le había provocado probablemente su fantasía - ella colocó sus brazos detrás de ella y cruzó sus muñecas en la parte baja de su espalda. Mantuvo la cabeza gacha. Se mordió el labio mientras se concentraba en sus muslos y su falda que se ceñía tan alta que mostraba la parte alta de sus medias, y él podría ver probablemente sus bragas de seda roja.

–Así que… alguien tiene un secreto oculto bajo su ropa de bibliotecaria estirada –comentó él. La punta de su zapato de cuero negro remontó la línea de sus medias. –Éstas son agradables. Tengo ganas de verlas sin la falda y blusa que esconden tanto de ti.

–Gracias –murmuró ella.

–Gracias, Sr. Cullen –respondió él. –Cuando estemos en una escena, me llamarás Sr. Cullen o Señor. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, Sr. Cullen –. Ella le llamaba así todo el tiempo, fuera de este cuarto. Nunca más tendría el mismo significado. Sólo trabajar con él para encontrar la investigación necesaria conseguiría mojarla. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ya lo hacía.

Ella tomó una temblorosa respiración, mezclada con emoción. Estaba realmente sucediendo. Estaba con un hombre que le enseñaría el estilo de vida D/s. Un hombre que le gustaba y de confianza.

–Y cuando estés en este cuarto y la puerta esté cerrada, estamos en una escena. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, Sr. Cullen –. Lo que usted quiera, Sr. Cullen. Inclíneme sobre una mesa y fólleme, Sr. Cullen. Déjeme mostrarle que dócil puedo ser, Sr. Cullen.

–Cuando te llame a este cuarto, cerrarás la puerta e inmediatamente asumirás esta posición. Sin excusas.

–Sí, Sr. Cullen.

–Eso es… –. Se agachó y levantó su barbilla para que ella le mirase. Sus ojos se conectaron, y ella vio la intensidad que quemaba su alma cada vez que ella lo encontraba. Ningún hombre - ninguna persona - que hubiese conocido tenía tanto poder en su mirada. –Es decir, si quieres seguir y explorando esto.

Ella parpadeó. ¿No había tomado ya esa decisión? Estaba de rodillas ante él y siguiendo sus órdenes.

–El momento de la verdad, Bella –dijo él, usando el nombre cariñoso por el que ella había supuesto que él la llamaría, pero que nadie - nadie - en su vida alguna vez lo había hecho. –Dime que no quieres esto, y lo olvidamos todo. Esta es tu oportunidad. No te lo volveré a ofrecer.

Todo dentro de Isabella gritó para que dijese no. Tenía que levantarse y salir de allí y nunca mirar atrás. No podía hacer esto. No podía permitir a Edward ordenarla. Esto era una interacción inadecuada entre bibliotecaria y cliente.

Sus uñas se clavaron en los lados de sus manos cuando las apretó juntas. Esto podría costarle el trabajo que había mantenido durante cuatro años.

Pero lo deseas, una pequeña voz susurró en su interior. ¿Podrías vivir con el remordimiento? ¿La curiosidad?

No podría.

–Sí, lo deseo, Sr. Cullen –contestó ella. Asintió con la cabeza. –Quiero esto.

De repente, un mundo de experiencias desconocidas se abrió ante ella. ¿Qué sería lo próximo?

–Muy bien.

Ella inclinó su cabeza una vez más, feliz con la aprobación en su voz. Le había complacido. ¿La recompensaría de alguna manera? ¿Dándole otra tarea? Ella observó su bragueta a través de sus pestañas. Sabía lo que le gustaría hacer. Ahora que habían cruzado la barrera del sí o no, ahora que se había sumergido en su exploración y había aceptado el estilo de vida de Edward, tomar su polla no parecía estar más allá del ámbito de un comportamiento aceptable. No podían hacer nada - vale, probablemente no deberían hacerlo aquí, pero ella no se sentía reservada. Su sorpresa se había disipado, abandonándola con la anticipación de su siguiente movimiento. Y sería de él. Él estaba en el control.

Para su sorpresa, se alejó. Oyó que su silla raspaba hacia atrás en el azulejo luego él se sentó y la empujó cerca de la mesa, pero no dijo nada. Ella se quedó quieta. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Querría decir que se marchase? ¿Qué esperase?

Su coño tuvo espasmos mientras pensaba que él la miraba. El sólo hecho de arrodillarse allí para él como su estatua privada la excitaba. Incluso la mordedura del duro azulejo bajo sus pantorrillas se añadía a su nivel de excitación.

El silencio se extendía entre ellos. Se esforzó por respirar tranquilamente mientras esperaba lo que sucedería. El tictac del reloj sonaba fuerte en el silencio.

–Puedes irte –dijo finalmente.

¿Irse?

Apenas contuvo un sorprendido "qué" saliese de sus labios. Apretó su boca cerrada para conservar su respuesta. La tensión le recorrió el cuerpo mientras protestaba por su despido. ¿Era así? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Había estado jugando con ella? ¿Viendo hasta dónde iría?

Con poca gracia y manteniendo con cuidado su cara hacia él, se puso en pie y comenzó a enderezar su falda.

–Quítate las bragas, y dámelas –ordenó de repente.

Ella le miró, pero su atención estaba centrada en sus papeles. Los observaba y anotaba en un cuaderno como si nunca hubiese dicho una cosa así. Sus ojos se estrecharon. Su sensibilidad le dijo que no hiciese caso de la orden, pero algo más la hizo considerar la obediencia hacia él. Dejó escapar un suspiro silencioso. Le daría lo que infiernos quisiese. Por un penique y todo eso…

Al menos por ahora.

Alcanzándola bajo su falda, agarró el trozo de seda roja luego la deslizó por sus muslos.

–Déjate los zapatos –añadió en voz baja. Otra mirada mostró que su atención no estaba más a ella de lo que había estado antes.

Se tambaleó un poco, pero logró quitarse la prenda y liberarse sin tropezar. Seguramente no era su momento más elegante, y si hubiese habido una ventana en la habitación, hubiese mostrado su culo desnudo ante el mundo. Pero no a Edward. Él no se molestó en mirar. Durante breves momentos, consideró marcharse sin darle lo que quería.

La ira empujó a través de ella. La estaba echando. Él no estaba haciendo nada. ¿La había hecho arrodillarse allí, mostrarse, y ahora ella podía irse? Bien. Imbécil. Le daría lo que quería y le daría una emoción barata y le ignoraría hasta… hasta el final de los tiempos.

Apretó en un puño la seda en su mano, alisó su falda. La lana gris se burló de su culo desnudo, recordándole ahora iba sin ropa interior. A pesar de su ira, un oleaje de crema descendió a sus pliegues y le recordó que podría disfrutar de los placeres sensuales sin el Sr. Cullen y sus órdenes.

Se dirigió a la mesa donde él estudiaba minuciosamente un tomo de la antigua Roma y le tendió la mano para darle "el premio". Él no alzó la vista o reaccionó. Estuvo tentada de golpear su cabeza. Frunciendo el ceño, lo puso en la mesa y luego se alejó. Casi esperaba que él dijese algo mientras abría la puerta y giraba la manija, pero no lo hizo.

Bien.

Muy bien.

Esto le llevó todo de ella para no cerrar de golpe la puerta con toda su fuerza y anunciar a toda la biblioteca exactamente como de cabreada estaba con el Sr. Cullen.

* * *

**Ajá, aquí está el regalito que tengo para aquellas que me pidieron otra novela BDSM. **

**Me tomaré el atrevimiento de decirles que les encantará, es uno de mis favoritos.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo Dos**_

¿Qué demonios? Realmente. ¿Qué demonios?

Dos horas más tarde, Isabella aún echaba humo. Enojada, se dirigió hacia su coche, más consciente que nunca del frío aire de febrero, ya que se colaba por su falda hasta lamer sus pliegues húmedos. Se apretó el abrigo alrededor de sí misma, eludió su compañero de trabajo Eric, que sin duda quería hablar de sus aspiraciones de ascenso y se apresuró por el estacionamiento.

Se detuvo a un pie del vehículo. Un sobre cuadrado de color crema había sido empujado por debajo del limpiaparabrisas del lado del conductor. Miró a su alrededor, pensando que un vendedor había empapelado los autos en el estacionamiento, pero el suyo era el único que tenía algo en el parabrisas. Lo arrancó con irritación, luego lo arrojó sobre el asiento del pasajero después de abrir la puerta.

El coche estaba helado por dentro, pero afortunadamente no tuvo que rasparlo. Después de arrancar el motor, tomó el sobre mientras que el motor se calentaba. No era como uno grueso y pequeño de oficina estándar, pero casi como un pergamino. Estaba sellado por debajo sólo por la punta. Con ligera curiosidad, deslizó dentro su dedo enguantado y desconectó la goma.

Una hoja de papel de alta calidad estaba doblada en el interior. Bueno, una hoja que no era de publicidad basura. Una emoción tentativa pasó a fuego lento a través de ella.

07:00. EC

Su furia se desvaneció cuando leyó el simple mensaje. Él había incluido un número de teléfono en la parte inferior de la pequeña hoja, en caso que quisiera rechazarlo decía. ¿Pero rechazar qué?

Ella giró la nota en la mano. No había nada más.

Tan repentinamente como una lluvia en un día soleado de primavera, supo la respuesta. Edward Cullen era un hombre muy cuidadoso y se lo había dicho mucho antes. Esta era una prueba, al igual que anteriormente había sido solo una prueba, ella no se había dado cuenta de eso hasta ahora. Al parecer la había pasado. Iba a pasar esta también.

Mil escenarios pasaron por su cabeza de camino a casa, pero no conocía nada de ellos que probablemente se acercara a lo que Edward había planeado. Ese pensamiento fue confirmado cuando se detuvo en su camino y vio un paquete en el porche.

Sabía dónde vivía. Lo que no le molestaba. Esta era una ciudad bastante pequeña y ella era la única Swan I. en el listín. Además, estaba contemplando la posibilidad de un encuentro sexual con él. Él la iba a recoger aquí. ¿Cómo lo haría si él no conociese su dirección?

Más que nada, la intrigó que le hubiese dejado un paquete. Él había salido de la biblioteca antes de lo habitual hoy. A pesar de su ira, parte de su conciencia obstinada había permanecido en ángulo recto al hombre que la había tenido de rodillas en la habitación de investigación. El tiempo entre que salió y ahora, sin embargo, no parecía suficiente para que él le consiguiera algo, viniera aquí y luego se marchara.

La anticipación pasó a través de ella. Con ansiedad puso el coche en el garaje y se apresuró a la casa por la puerta principal. No había nadie alrededor cuando la abrió y la llevó al interior. Era del tamaño de una caja de ropa hecha de cartón color crema. Una cinta negra y gruesa corría a lo largo de la parte superior y se enroscaba con una plateada. Uno de los extremos de la cinta tenía un logo plateado con esposas y un nombre pequeño: La Mazmorra.

Su entusiasmo corrió el doble. Él no había estado allí. Había hecho que lo entregaran con su intención absolutamente clara. Dominio. Control.

Poniendo la caja en la mesa de dentro de la puerta, le quitó la tapa. La tapa cayó al suelo mientras examinaba el contenido en su interior. En la parte superior de un papel de seda negro y plata había otro sobre. Al abrirlo, se encontró un mensaje escrito.

Lleva esto. Todo ello. Los zapatos de más antes, también. Sin ropa interior. Sin sostén. EC

Colocando la nota a un lado, apartó el papel y miró hacia adentro. Su primera impresión fue seda. Seda roja con adornos de color negro. Sacándola la levantó y vio que era una muda de estilo asiático. El dobladillo llegaba a mitad de la pantorrilla pero tenía un corte largo y alto que llegaba hasta su muslo. Se cerraba en falso con un adorno con una banda de seda negra, hasta el collar de cuello alto. Las mangas también estaban entrelazadas en negro.

Debajo del vestido había unas medias de seda negras, un liguero y un par de artículos que no conocía. Dejando a un lado la ropa supuso que esto debía ser lo que Edward quería decir con-todo-ello. Algo para sus pezones, algo para su coño. Sus selecciones se encontraban en su envoltura así que era fácil descifrar lo que eran.

Isabella reunió todo y se dirigió a su dormitorio. Ya eran las seis y quince lo que le dada escasos cuarenta y cinco minutos para prepararse y entender estas cosas. Por suerte, se había hecho la cera recientemente así que solo tenía que preocuparse por refrescarse. Esperaba que Edward no prefiriera las cosas al natural. Esa era la parte que le daba miedo de una nueva relación - lo que le gustaba y no le gustaba... Ella iba a aprender eso muy pronto, sin embargo.

Después de la ducha rápida, estaba de vuelta en su cama, donde antes había dejado caer sus-regalos. La punta de la lengua se apretó contra el labio superior mientras examinaba por primera vez el juguete para el pezón - un dispositivo de succión para sacar el pezón y luego deslizar una banda alrededor de la punta para mantenerla erguida. No estaba segura de cómo le gustaría eso, pero con la inminente llegada de Edward, no tenía tiempo que perder.

Sus dientes se hundieron en el labio inferior, mientras apretaba el artefacto a su pecho. Su aliento silbó cuando una chispa de placer tembló a través de ella. Un grito ahogado lo siguió ya que la banda cayó alrededor del pezón con una mordedura de dolor – y estuvo a punto de tener un orgasmo cuando su vientre se contrajo con aprobación. En un momento, tuvo la segunda banda en su sitio. Sus ojos se cerraron mientras disfrutaba de la sensación e imaginó los ojos de Edward mientras ella se preparaba. Si tan sólo pudiera disfrutar de la sensación. No había tiempo. En su lugar, se volvió al siguiente dispositivo.

Él había elegido unas bolas pesadas que ella tenía que introducir en su interior. Vibraban con cada movimiento y la mantenían distraída. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente mientras trabajaba primero una y luego otra entre sus pliegues cremosos. Más que nada, centró su atención en su coño y constantemente le recordaba la presencia del juguete mientras deslizaba las decadentes medias de seda y el liguero.

Un gemido se escapó de sus labios mientras se deslizaba en el vestido sobre su piel desnuda. Le rozó los pezones como caricias suaves. Ella se estremeció, sabiendo que la esperaba una noche de tormenta sensual. Las bolas en su interior latían una contra la otra con sus movimientos, despertando y estimulando aún más su paso hinchado.

Edward podría desearla de rodillas, pero con las reacciones intensas de sus juguetes, podría derretirse a sus pies.

Él nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto así que mantuvo su cabellera oscura arriba mientras se duchaba. Cayó bajo por la espalda y lo cepilló hasta que brilló en lustrosas ondas.

Acababa de terminar su maquillaje de ojos y un ligero toque de brillo en los labios cuando sonó el timbre. Exactamente a las siete. Una mirada en su espejo de cuerpo entero le mostró lo que Edward vería en un momento - su cara enrojecida naturalmente, sus pezones presionando el tejido blando, las suaves curvas de su cuerpo, la gran longitud de sus piernas con una visión de encaje en la parte superior. Nunca se había sentido tan sensual o seductora. ¿Era realmente ella?

Rápidamente se metió en sus zapatos y corrió hacia la puerta, no dispuesta a dejar que Edward esperara. Frenando y tomando una respiración profunda, abrió la puerta con un movimiento controlado. Los ojos de él se oscurecieron de inmediato y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Llevaba un traje oscuro y camisa de color negro que abrazaba su poderoso cuerpo a la perfección, como si hubiese sido hecha a medida para él. Un abrigo de lana completaba el cuadro de moda savoir-faire —expresión francesa que se significa, refiriéndonos a una empresa, saber hacer o experiencia—., riqueza y sentido común.

– ¿Puedo pasar? –preguntó.

En silencio, ella asintió con la cabeza y dio un paso hacia atrás abriendo más la puerta para que pasara. Edward inmediatamente entró en el vestíbulo y cerró la puerta al aire frío del exterior. Sus zapatos de cuero negro se movían silenciosamente a través de la entrada de mármol de imitación mientras se acercaba a ella.

Isabella lo miró, sin moverse, sin saber lo que tenía que hacer, si se suponía que debía hacer algo o cómo se esperaba que respondiese. Sus labios se separaron y ella supo que sus ojos estaban muy abiertos. Trató de quedarse quieta mientras esperaba, pero un temblor la travesó, lo que le provocó un gemido cuando las pesadas bolas vibraron.

Él sonrió con el conocimiento en sus ojos. Su mano le tomó la cabeza y su boca cubrió la de ella. Su gemido se intensificó a medida que el placer se hundió a través de ella, mareándola y haciéndola consciente por completo de la sensación de su cuerpo firme contra el suyo. Sus dedos se agarraron a la suave lana de su chaqueta, mientras que la lengua de él entraba en su boca. Poco a poco, acariciaba el interior saboreándola y explorándola. Llenando sus sentidos, envolviéndola en la red de sensualidad que ella había imaginado, pero que no creía que pudiera existir. Era como si su magnetismo atrajera todos sus iones y los consumiera, haciéndola parte de él.

Edward dio un paso atrás reorganizándose a sí mismo cuando lo único que quería era perderse en esta mujer. Bella era la elegida. Lo había sospechado la primera vez que la había visto en la biblioteca, pero hoy lo había confirmado. Se había sometido a él - no con complacencia, sino con una lucha dentro de sí misma. Esa era la cualidad que había estado buscando en una sumisa. Siempre y cuando él no jodiera las cosas, podrían encontrar la satisfacción mutua que al parecer ambos habían estado buscado.

La lucha en el interior de Bella hacía todo esto más dulce. Ella se había sometido pero nunca sería una respuesta sin sentido. Cuando se había puesto de rodillas para él hoy en día, él casi se había perdido. Le había llevado varios minutos para reponerse. Había demostrado ser un buen campo de pruebas para saber cómo iba a reaccionar ella sin salirse con la suya. Él le daría lo que ella quería más a menudo que no, pero no todo el tiempo y no sin que trabajara por ello. El placer y alivio eran recompensas por buen comportamiento, aunque Edward Cullen y Noah Western tenían diferentes opiniones sobre cómo definir "buen".

– ¿Has seguido todas mis instrucciones? –le preguntó, agarrándole barbilla suavemente y limpiando un rastro de brillo que había manchado por debajo de su labio.

Ella frunció el ceño y luego asintió. –Los juguetes, sin ropa interior... Sí, señor Cullen.

–Buena chica. ¿Y cómo te sientes ahora?

Ella se retorció un poco, presionando sus muslos juntos. Había deslizado sus muñecas a la espalda cuando él había dado un paso atrás y sus pezones lujuriosos empujaron contra la suave seda del vestido. Él los tendría en su boca antes que terminara la noche. Sólo el pensamiento agitó su polla. Se obligó a retroceder ante su reacción, necesitando mantener el control.

–Yo... me siento... caliente –respondió ella.

–Te ves caliente –. La piropeó.

Ella sacudió la cabeza. –Derretida –. Aclaró. –Escalofriantemente...

– ¿Excitada? –. Él completó.

–Sí.

Él pasó el dedo índice hacia abajo por el brazo desnudo, cuidando de pasar por la parte interna del codo. – ¿Y cómo te sentirás cuando te diga que tengo la intención de zurrarte por haberme desobedecido? –. Le preguntó. –Por la dirección incorrecta.

–Lo siento, señor –. Dijo ella abruptamente.

Él negó con la cabeza. –Pero, ¿cómo te sentirías?.

Ella tragó saliva y vio el movimiento nervioso del gesto. Ella no estaba completamente a gusto, pero no había miedo en sus ojos. Tenerla fuera de equilibrio lo encendía. Esto era lo que él había deseado desde el día que la había conocido. Y ahora... no podía esperar para tenerla inclinada en espera de la picadura de su látigo. Sus gritos dulces los llenaría a ambos de formas que ella no podría imaginar, formas que él había deseado volver a experimentar durante años.

– ¿Bella? –la reprendió cuando no respondió.

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior y la cabeza se inclinó hacia adelante. – Emocionada –susurró.

–Bien –. Inclinándose hacia delante, la besó en la frente. – ¿Tienes un abrigo?

Ella alzó la cabeza por la sorpresa. –Sí…

Él sonrió ante su confusión. –Ahora, no esperarías que te llevase afuera a este aire frío sin la protección adecuada, ¿verdad? Siempre cuido de la mujer a mi cargo. Siempre voy a cuidar de ti, Bella.

–Gracias, señor –. Respondió ella. Señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta detrás de él. –Está en el armario.

Edward asintió con la cabeza y fue a coger la prenda. –Vamos a ir a cenar primero –le dijo. –Y luego al club. En el club te dirigirás a mí adecuadamente, como exige la escena. En la cena, sólo soy Edward –. Casi pudo sentir su sorpresa mientras deslizaba su abrigo sobre los hombros. –Quiero conocerte fuera del juego D/s también, Bella. No estoy en escena de veinticuatro-siete. Para mí, eso sería muy agotador y dificultaría la construcción de una verdadera relación.

– ¿Quieres algo más que sexo? –preguntó mientras él se movía delante de ella otra vez.

–Por supuesto que sí. No te menosprecies. Eres una mujer inteligente, fascinante. Y no estoy exactamente en el sexo casual.

– ¿En qué tipo de relaciones sexuales estás 'exactamente'? –preguntó ella. Sus ojos se agrandaron y se puso la mano sobre su boca. Edward casi se rió ante la adorable imagen. Bella sería divertida. A él le gustaba que ella fuera nueva en la escena y no estuviera aburrida de todo. Él esperaba que ella nunca lo estuviese. A decir verdad, eso le había atraído. Había un aire de algo puro en ella, que desmentía cualquier punto de vista cínico sobre el sexo y relaciones. Pero también tenía una cepa de aventura corriendo a través de ella. Ambas cualidades le asegurarían de disfrutar con la experiencia y él se quedaría cerca de su lado para protegerla y controlar sus actividades.

– ¿Qué me gusta? –. Se aclaró mientras la acompañaba a su coche de alquiler, un lujoso Lexus con todas las comodidades y lujos, y luego la acomodó en el asiento del pasajero. –Me gusta la parte más áspera del sexo –continuó después de sentarse. Se volvió hacia ella, quería ver la reacción a sus palabras. –Me gusta dar unos buenos azotes. Me gusta una mujer que se someta a mí, aplazándolo todo por mí en el sexo. Como has visto, me gustan los juguetes sexuales y puedes esperar que experimentaras gran variedad de ellos. ¿Me sigues hasta ahora?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, con el interés calentando sus ojos.

¿Cómo iba ella a aguantar lo que iba a pasar?

–Me gusta compartir a mi sumisa…

– ¡No! –exclamó. Parecía sorprendida, pero el interés era evidente en su rostro. Apretó los dedos a los labios.

–Otro castigo –suspiró con un chasquido. –No me dejaste terminar y no estábamos hablando de lo que tú deseas. ¿No?

–No. Lo siento, señor –murmuró. Casi sentía lástima por ella. Tenía que sentirse a la deriva, pero tenía que aprender. Y tenía que saber dónde estaban sus preferencias.

–Me gusta compartir a mi sumisa –repitió. –Pero sólo cuando se trata de tocar, placer y castigo ocasional. Nadie más folla a mi mujer.

–Está bien –reconoció ella.

–Y me gustan los juegos de rol y exposición. Me gusta ser observado. Y disfrutaré especialmente de la gente mirándote –. Arrancó el coche, pero sospechaba que ella apenas lo notó. Su respiración era entrecortada y silenciosa, temblando mientras la excitación le pegaba duro. Sus palabras, junto con sus juguetes era probable que la empujaran al borde del orgasmo, y tenía la intención de mantenerla ahí por un tiempo.

Consciente de la calzada resbaladiza y los caminos, cuidadosamente salió a la calle.

– ¿Tienes alguna pregunta? –le preguntó.

–Te gusta zurrar y castigar –aventuró ella. – ¿Vas a hacerme daño?

El dolor era a menudo una preocupación en una nueva sumisa. Pronto iba a aprender la felicidad que podría traerle. –Habrá un poco de dolor, pero prometo que no más que placer –le dijo él. –La mayoría de las veces, en cualquier caso. Hay varias razones para zurrarte - y zurrarte cubre toda una categoría de actividades. Para mí, las razones son la sensación placentera, el castigo y la confianza. Nunca por razones sádicas; siempre a fin de ampliar y profundizar la relación.

Pensó en todas las cosas de la bolsa de su maletero. Se necesitaría una gran cantidad de confianza para que ella no se asustara al ver el látigo. Confiaba en que ella podría satisfacer sus deseos y demostrar que había sido la elección correcta.

Bella se torció y retorció los dedos mientras los descansaba en su regazo. Él podía ver que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos - con suerte, sin pensar en una manera de deshacerse de él.

Estaba bastante seguro de que no lo estaba haciendo. Él no se hubiera acercado si no estuviera seguro de que ella estaba en ese período de su vida y estaba preparada.

– ¿En qué estás pensando? –preguntó él.

– ¿La verdad?

–Siempre.

–Qué quiero saltarme la cena y seguir adelante con las cosas –. Ella se echó a reír y lo miró, sonriendo aún más. –Sé cómo comer.

–No así.

Él se detuvo en un restaurante cercano a la casa de ella, uno que estaba seguro en el que ella nunca había estado. Lo había descubierto poco después de haberse unido a La Mazmorra, después de que varios patrocinadores del club se lo hubiesen recomendado. La Maison atendía los deseos sexuales marginales, y él tenía un menú de placer esperando por Bella.

* * *

**Hello amores, vengo a darle un par de notitas. **

Para quienes hayan leído _**Stud Finders Incorporated**_. Ha sido nominado en los premios Af-Twi2012. Entró en la categoría amor por encargo con 384 votos.

Voten.

No lo hagan por mí, háganlo por_**Alexis Fleming**_, la autora de esta novela y el_**Staff Excomulgado**_ que la tradujeron.

docs. google. ( com/ ) spreadsheet/ viewform?formkey = dDFkUEZ0RnE1T243QndtYWMyUTF6 REE6MQ # gid=0

Quiten los espacios y los paréntesis.

La segunda notita es más para compartir con aquellas que leen _**HEB**_.

Como comenté en la pág, he estado haciendo investigaciones, conversando con personas que viven el BDSM 24/7 y esta noche he tenido una larga conversación con un Switch (un hombre que suele sentirse cómodo de cualquiera de las dos formas, como Dom o sub) y por poco me ha rogado que sea su sub o su D y yo me he quedado congelada.

Entre risas y mi rostro cambiando a todas las tonalidades de rojo, me ha soltado mucha información y pues no pasó nada. En las pag de D/s hay muchas escenas vía WebCam y por su desgracia yo no tenía xD (estuvo a un pelo de convencerme de ser su D —risas—).

Pensarán. ¿Por qué me lo cuenta?.

Lejos de FF, nadie sabe que escribo este tipo de novelas, ni siquiera mis amigos, y quería compartirlo con alguien.

Espero no haberlas aburrido. Besos.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo Tres**_

La Maison era lujosa. Esa era la única manera que Isabella podría describirlo. Su segundo pensamiento fue, Así es como vive la otra mitad.

Cortinas gruesas de terciopelo colgaban alrededor de la sala, acompañando parcialmente a algunos asientos a lo largo de las paredes. Cada mesa íntima tenía manteles blancos. Falsos candelabros parpadeaban alrededor de la sala, resplandeciendo por la plata pulida y el cristal.

Después que sus chaquetas estuvieran guardadas, el maître los llevó a una de las mesitas laterales. Un asiento curvo haciendo un semicírculo a lo largo de la cortina. Edward la hizo deslizarse y después la siguió. Antes de que pudiera decir que no había menús, un mayordomo les trajo vino blanco escapándose después de que Edward lo hubiese considerado perfecto.

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que él había pre ordenado. Supuso que había recordado la conversación informal que habían tenido una vez. Él le había expuesto diferentes tipos de alimentos antiguos y si a ella, hipotéticamente, le agradaban los probaba. Ella había mencionado no ser alérgica a nada y cómo su madre había hecho ser a sus dos hijos comilones aventureros.

Edward le cogió la mano y la apretó sobre la mesa, jugando con sus dedos. –Quiero que esta noche sea especial para ti. Antes de empezar, debemos tener algunas reglas básicas. Necesito saber si no quieres hacer nada o si algo que le asusta - no si te hace sentir incómoda, porque parte de este estilo de vida es empujar tus límites concebidos.

–No quiero dormir con alguno individuo al azar que no conozca. Cuando estoy con un chico, estoy con ese tipo. ¿Sabes lo que quiero decir? Estoy abierta a lo que has dicho, y sé que dijiste que nadie se acuesta con tu mujer, pero... –Infiernos, esperaba no sonar como una idiota y trazar una línea que lo haría poner fin antes de que empezara.

Él acarició el hueco entre el pulgar y el índice. – ¿Y tú te preguntas si eso se aplica a ti cuando digo "mi mujer"? Lo hace. No comparto. Sólo yo.

De repente, el mantel le rozó la pierna y una brisa fresca le rozó la piel un instante. Ella saltó cuando una mano grande se asentó en su rodilla - una mano que definitivamente no era la de Edward ya que él la tenía agarrada con la suya y la otra estaba descansando sobre la mesa.

Los dedos de Edward apretaron los suyos. –Relájate. Está bien.

Relájate, su culo... Levantando el pie, presionó el tacón de su zapato contra el desconocido. Él atrapó el pico y luego unos dedos callosos rodearon su tobillo. El hombre se colocó además con sus hombros anchos entre sus rodillas.

Sus ojos se abrieron. Sorpresa total y la excitación inundaron su cuerpo y su coño se llenó de líquido. Edward parecía estar completamente al tanto de lo que estaba sucediendo. Le sorprendió que él hubiera planeado este interludio de placer ilícito para ella, mientras él se sentaba a su lado y no recibía recompensa.

Una palma de mano sin cuerpo rozó su muslo, empujando arriba la falda y poniendo el mantel alrededor de sus caderas. No llevaba bragas. Quienquiera que fuera encontraría su coño desnudo en un momento. ¿Podía ver alguien lo que estaba sucediendo? No podía recordar el momento que la tela estaba abajo y no podía entender cómo él había llegado debajo de la mesa.

Esperaba que él la tocara íntimamente, tan pronto la desnudara, pero en su lugar, tomó uno de sus pies y ella sin ofrecer resistencia lo deslizó del zapato de tacón. Las yemas de sus dedos lo trazaron a lo largo enviando un temblor por todo su cuerpo y la espalda. El pulgar presionaba firmemente a lo largo de su empeine para luego deslizarse hasta su empeine. Ella tomó un trago de agua para sofocar un gemido mientras él trabajaba el pliegue detrás de sus dedos. Su respiración se estremeció cuando se trasladó a lo largo de sus muslos y hacia su núcleo.

Edward se acercó a su oído. –Es uno de los camareros –, murmuró, su voz era un ruido sordo que atizó el fuego lento en su núcleo. –Es un miembro de La Mazmorra y le gusta los juegos de rol. Este era su deseo, darle placer en secreto a una mujer hermosa. Es mi deseo permitírselo.

La respiración del hombre era cálida sobre su piel desnuda, mientras Edward hablaba. Pronto, su amante secreto presionó con la boca un beso en el interior de su rodilla, mientras sus dedos rozaban hasta las pantorrillas.

–Cierra los ojos y siente –, instruyó Edward. –Me encanta el sonido de tu respiración cuando te toca. Estás tan excitada y tus pezones están tan duros contra tu vestido. Quiero lamerlos y hacerte gritar de placer. La forma en que estás apretando mis dedos y temblando, sólo puedo imaginar lo que se sentirá cuando te folle. ¿Quieres eso Bella? A mí, follándote y haciéndote mía.

–Sí –, suspiró. Girando la cabeza, apretó los labios en su cuello para que él supiera que le estaba contestando y no respondiendo al hombre debajo de la mesa. La boca del camarero se dirigía a un territorio peligroso. Estaba aterrorizada de escandalizar a los demás clientes y al personal si él llegaba a su destino. ¿Sí? Cuando... No lo detendría y Edward quería esto así que ella no luchó. Además, se trataba de un sueño prohibido hecho realidad.

Sus pliegues fueron separados y un aliento caliente se deslizó a lo largo de su humedad. Dentro de ella, las pesadas bolas vibraron una contra la otra cuando su canal se estremeció. Hebras de placer irradiaban de su centro, y se tragó otro gemido con las sensaciones de su interior corriendo hacia el orgasmo. ¿Cómo reaccionaría La Maison cuando ella lanzará un grito inconsciente de pasión? El calor corrió en su cara, pero sabía que cuando el momento se precipitara sobre ella y no le importaría.

–Se siente tan bien, ¿verdad? –, murmuró Edward. Él le acarició la muñeca, el pulgar sobre el interior sensible. Apenas podía entender sus palabras mientras él la tocaba y la persona debajo de la mesa la acariciaba con los dedos a lo largo de su hendidura. Reunía su crema, usándola para crear un deslizamiento sensual de la mano.

Ella apretó sus dientes en su labio inferior. No podía... no podía... ¡Se iba a correr! Aquí mismo, en el centro de este ostentoso, silencioso restaurante.

Una boca cubrió su clítoris con dos dedos empujando en su coño, extendiendo su pasaje y golpeando contra el travieso juguete de Edward. Dentro y fuera, aumentando mientras la chupaba y lamía su protuberancia palpitante. Un bajo, estrangulado gemido luchó por liberarse de su garganta y ella apretó los dedos de Edward. Con los ojos cerrados, su foco estaba en las sensaciones en el coño y el cuerpo duro de Edward presionado a su lado. Bajo el mantel de la mesa, su gran mano se extendía sobre su vientre.

–Puedo sentir como tus músculos se flexionan cuando reaccionas a él –, murmuró en su oído. –No puedo esperar a verte desnuda y abierta al mismo tiempo que te doy placer. He esperado tanto tiempo para escuchar tus encantadores gritos mientras te corres.

Ella se sacudió por sus palabras y el hombre mordisqueando sus pliegues. Los dedos de su mano libre se clavaron en el asiento mientras movía sus caderas en ángulo hacia él, buscando placer. Añadió un tercer dedo, tirando duro en su clítoris y apretando con sus dientes. Con un grito ahogado, se estremeció por el orgasmo, surgiendo a pulsos a través de ella, mientras que el hombre con rapidez lamía las convulsiones su coño, llevándola a su liberación. Edward atrapó sus gritos con la boca firmemente sobre la de ella. Su mano apretó la parte posterior de su cabeza y la mantuvo en su lugar mientras él se adentraba en el interior con la lengua y amortiguaba su liberación. Que parecía seguir y seguir.

Por último, sintió al camarero oculto salir fuera de ella, colocándole la falda en su lugar. Aun así todo su cuerpo vibraba. Todos los nervios tan de punta que quería recostarse en el asiento y rogarle a Edward que la follara aquí mismo – malditos fueran los espectadores. Él había dicho que le gustaba la exposición, pero suponía que este no era el escenario que él tenía en mente.

Lentamente, levantó los labios de ella. –Quiero que te deslices hacia afuera y vayas al baño de mujeres. Hay un salón entre el pasillo y el baño. Espérame allí.

¿Esta era otra prueba?

Dándole una ligera inclinación de cabeza, esperó a que él se pusiera de pie y se deslizó de su asiento. No se preocupó por cómo el camarero había conseguido llegar debajo la mesa o cómo se había ido. No era la parte que daba al resto del comedor, y supuso que Edward se lo explicaría más adelante. Él lo sabía y ella sabía que él lo sabía. Era obvio que había planeado exactamente lo que sucedería. No podía dejar de preguntarse qué más le había reservado para ella en esta "comida". ¿Podría incluso comer? No le importaba. Estaba disfrutando de esta experiencia mucho más de lo que nunca había disfrutado de ningún alimento.

La rara sensación, sin preocupaciones que se apoderó de ella, era extraña. Era como si no pudiera hacer nada - que podía pasar cualquier cosa. Ella nunca había tenido una vida sexual permisiva, pero había deseado a Edward durante tanto tiempo, que sospechaba que iba a intentar todo lo que sugiriera esta noche. Era como si hubiera recibido un pase libre para hacer cosas para las que normalmente estaría demasiado reprimida para hacer. En el pasado, había sido un poco aventurera en el dormitorio, pero nunca públicamente. ¿Qué sería lo que llevó a Edward a esto?

El salón de damas era un retroceso a la época victoriana con terciopelo rojo y madera curvada. Un par de bancos de pie contra una pared tapizada y un sofá en el centro de la habitación, sobre una alfombra roja y negra de estilo oriental.

Ella saltó cuando el cerrojo de la puerta se abrió detrás de ella. Se volvió y dio dos pasos hacia atrás cuando Edward se inclinó contra la puerta, los brazos cruzados mientras la miraba. Él se había movido tan silenciosamente, o ella había estado tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que no le había oído seguirle.

–Quítate la ropa –, le ordenó con voz tan silenciosa y letal que ella sintió sus palabras más que escucharlas. Vibraron por todo su cuerpo como una onda sónica, despertando los escasos iones que pudieran haber permanecido inactivos.

– ¿Aquí? –, preguntó. – ¿Y si alguien estaba en el baño o cruzaran a través de…?

–Ahora –, él jadeó cuando ella dudó y comenzó a mirar a su alrededor.

Con un salto y una contracción acompañando en su núcleo, ella alcanzó su cintura. Quería que él la follara, no había duda de eso. Era solo el estar aquí desnuda lo que detenía sus acciones.

–Bella –, advirtió. –No quiero azotarte aquí. Todavía no.

Su respiración se atragantó y se agarró la falda. ¿Azotarla? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo caliente que el pensamiento la ponía? ¿Quería que él la zurrara? Ella habría pensado que él se habría dado cuenta por su conversación en la biblioteca.

En dos zancadas, él se encontró frente a ella y la tiró hacia sus brazos. Su mano enterrada en el pelo cuando con fiereza tomó su boca, separando sus labios y empujando su lengua dentro. Isabella gimió cuando él dobló su espalda con fuerza sobre su brazo musculoso y fuerte que había colocado detrás de su cintura. Ella se aferró a sus bíceps para mantener el equilibrio mientras que su cuerpo estaba suave para él. Fue rudo y ella lo quería de esa manera. Lo quería fuera de control cuando se estrellara contra ella con toda la fuerza de la pasión.

Él agarró su vestido, levantándolo hasta que su cálida mano se extendió sobre su culo desnudo. Su erección presionó en la unión de sus muslos, prometiéndole una cabalgata dura y revelando la amplitud delgada de su control.

–Podría tomarte aquí –, gruñó contra su boca.

–Por favor, señor – rogó ella. Lo necesitaba. Él había comenzado esto en su estudio y no sabía si podía esperar hasta que llegasen a La Mazmorra. La frustración la excitaba más allá, sobre todo sabiendo que lo estaba empujando a este extremo - sexo en un restaurante de lujo.

Ella arrastró una mano sobre el pecho y el vientre agarrando su erección palpitante.

–Abre mis pantalones –, le ordenó, retrocediendo un poco para que ella pudiera enderezarse. Ella abrió el cierre bajando la cremallera. Inmediatamente, metió la mano y agarró su gruesa columna. Su pulgar pasó por encima de la aterciopelada y dura como una piedra cabeza y tocó la gota que lloraba por la punta.

Reuniéndose con su mirada oscura, lentamente levantó el pulgar a la boca y lamió su esencia. Edward gimió y capturó su muñeca cuando ella se acercó por más.

–Voy a joder esa boca dulce más tarde – prometió y dio un paso ligeramente hacia atrás. –Desnúdate. No pierdas más tiempo.

–Sí, señor –, respondió ella y su cabeza cayó hacia adelante. Olvidando su preocupación anterior, se quitó el vestido y se quedó desnuda delante de él, a excepción de las medias, ligas y tacones. Una mirada hacia abajo le recordó las bandas en los pezones. Los pezones estaban tan sensibles. Ella quería su boca en ella... o algo... su boca... dientes... sus manos... Ella lo necesitaba.

Los dedos de él rozaron por encima de su sexo y ella le sintió quitando las pesadas bolas, su caída sensual haciendo tambalear las piernas.

–Toca tus senos –, le dijo mientras se alejaba. El juguete fue arrojado a una papelera cercana con un ruido sordo.

Mordiéndose los labios, ahuecó los montículos, gimiendo cuando las palmas de sus manos frías entraron en contacto con la carne caliente. Las yemas de los dedos trazaron el borde inferior de las aureolas. Se estremeció cuando el hilo entre el pecho y el núcleo dio un tirón firme y su canal se estremeció de necesidad. Los picos tensos, se pusieron más duros con su ligero toque.

Ella se movió, inquieta por la necesidad al borde de su paciencia. ¿Cuánto más podía soportar antes de romperse? El movimiento le envió su conciencia bruscamente hacia su raja empapada, sus labios se deslizaron entre sí mientras apretaba los muslos.

Edward tiró de ella y la levantó. Sus piernas de inmediato rodearon sus caderas cuando su punta presionó su apertura y ella gruñó su aprobación. –Por favor –, rogó. –Por favor. Amo, por favor.

Su súplica pareció llevarlo más allá de su control. Su eje se estrelló hacia adelante con un fuerte empuje, introduciéndose entre sus pliegues. Su movimiento los llevó a la pared acolchada, de espaldas a la superficie. Ella dejó caer la cabeza contra el relleno.

–Me perteneces, Bella. Eres mía –, jadeó, sus caderas empujando más profundo dentro de ella. Una y otra vez, él se condujo entre sus pliegues, reclamando su paso como suyo.

Ella no dijo si, no confirmó su afirmación. En su lugar, cruzó las muñecas por encima de su cabeza y lo dejó hacer lo que quisiera. Sus dedos enterrados en sus nalgas, posicionándola para su posesión. Parecía como si estuviera flotando, montando su polla en el aire. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta que él se había trasladado de nuevo y la había llevado a un estrecho sofá. La soltó y le dio vuelta. El cojín con bordados estaba duro contra sus antebrazos mientras él se inclinaba sobre el asiento. La forma en que la forzó a moverse, tomándola a su antojo, sin dirección, la hizo sentir como una muñeca de trapo, sin voluntad. En cualquier otra circunstancia, lo hubiera odiado, pero le encantaba el Sr. Cullen.

Él podía hacer lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando las sensaciones embriagadoras continuaran llevándola a la inconsciencia con placer. Nunca había sentido nada parecido a follar con Edward.

–Sí... –. Suspiró cuando él le golpeó los pies para sepáralos, dejándola en una posición incómoda, con la espalda inclinada en el sofá, mientras que sus caderas estaban en el aire, empujándola hacia arriba por los talones. Su coño estaba abierto a su inspección y ella no tenía ninguna duda de que podía ver exactamente cuan mojada y lista estaba para él.

Él se puso en su línea de visión. Mientras ella miraba, él con excitación, guardó su polla húmeda de nuevo en los pantalones y luego se subió la cremallera.

–No... –. Gimió mientras su cuerpo se sacudía en señal de protesta.

El rostro de él se endureció con las mejillas ligeramente ruborizadas y con la mandíbula tensa. Cerró los ojos por un momento conteniendo el aliento. Fue entonces cuando ella lo supo. Lo había enviado fuera de control y estaba lidiando con ello. Su follada intensa y rápida había sido para ganar algo de dominio sobre sí mismo, aunque ninguno de ellos había encontrado la liberación.

–Has sido muy mala –dijo en voz baja, obligándola a centrarse en él.

–Yo... Dijiste…

–Silencio –, espetó. -Te dije que disfrutases del camarero, es cierto. Eso es lo que ibas a decir, ¿verdad? –Preguntó. –Puedes asentir.

Ella asintió, un poco temerosa de lo que estaba por venir, pero emocionada por su comportamiento dominante. Ella se había equivocado antes. Él sabía exactamente lo que quería. Toda su vida había vivido con personas flojas, y había deseado una mano firme como la suya. Ella no entendía su propia necesidad primitiva, por suerte, él sí. Su frente se apoyaba en sus brazos mientras escuchaba y esperaba.

–Has dudado y luchado con casi con todas las órdenes que te he dado hoy.

Ella abrió la boca para protestar, pero se lo pensó mejor, después se mordió los labios para no responder.

–Por eso, serás castigada.

– ¿Aquí? –chilló ella. Oh Dios, estaba en un apuro grande ahora. El silencio cayó entre ellos mientras él le daba la vuelta. El aire parecía espesarse a medida que el tiempo transcurría. Sus pezones rozaban el asiento con cada respiración agitada. Sus dedos apretados.

Ella saltó cuando un fuerte golpe sonó.

–Quédate cómo estás –, ordenó Edward.

Caminando silenciosamente, él se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. Isabella trató de suprimir el terror en la garganta. Estaba abriendo la puerta con su culo desnudo al aire.

–Su abrigo, señor –. Dijo una voz masculina. El calor se precipitó en su rostro sabiendo que el hombre podía verla.

–Gracias. ¿Te gustaría quedarte? –ofreció Edward. –Después de todo ya la has probado.

–Sí, señor –, respondió el hombre y un pánico caliente y espinoso pasó por la espalda de Isabella. –Pero no puedo. Tengo mesas.

–En otra ocasión –, dijo Edward.

Ella oyó cerrarse la puerta y el cerrojo caer de nuevo en su lugar. –Tenía la sensación que iba a necesitar esto.

Aventurando una mirada hacia arriba, lo vio sacar una paleta de un bolsillo interior de su abrigo. Sus ojos se agrandaron al ver la madera suave con varios agujeros de un par de centímetros en la superficie. Él la puso a su lado, metió la mano en otro bolsillo para retirar algo más.

–Y _tú necesitarás _esto –, agregó.

Ella se quedó sin aliento mientras miraba su palma abierta. Una mordaza de bola negra descansaba allí. Antes de que pudiera pensar ya la tenía en la boca y atada. Sacó un pañuelo blanco de su bolsillo y lo puso en su mano.

Suavemente, la besó en la sien. –Muy bonito. Ahora... debes mantener esta posición. Muéstrame lo buena chica que puedes ser. Si llega a ser demasiado y quieres que me detenga, todo lo que tienes que hacer es soltar la tela y me detendré. En este estilo de vida, te voy a castigar por tu mal comportamiento, pero nunca voy a quitar tu consentimiento. ¿Entiendes?

Ella asintió, contenta de saber que había una salida si la paleta era demasiado, pero preguntándose qué pasaría si lo hacía. ¿La llevaría a su casa? ¿Nunca hablarían de esto otra vez? Ella no quería saberlo.

Armándose de valor, esperó el primer golpe. ¿Cuánto le dolería? ¿Lo disfrutaría igual que los libros contaban? No podía decir que nunca había sido zurrada. En su infancia lo había sido, sus padres todavía creían en el castigo corporal, y como le había dicho a Edward, su ex la había satisfecho en ello... un poco. Pero nunca había sido con la paleta.

Un silbido en el aire fue la única advertencia cuando la tablilla de madera cayó de lleno en su culo. Isabella gritó detrás de la mordaza, el sonido apenas audible, y se estremeció, sus manos apretadas cuando reaccionó. Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras trataba de mantener la posición y agarró la tela que se le había caído. Periféricamente, vio a Edward rodear el sofá. Encontró el pañuelo antes que ella. Incapaz de hablar, miró preocupada hacia él, esperando que la entendiera.

– ¿Un accidente? –, preguntó.

Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente y extendió su mano. En vez de dárselo a ella se agachó y reorganizó sus brazos en la posición. Luego torció la tela a través de sus dedos por lo tendría que tirarla y no habría ninguna caída accidental. Ella lo miró con gratitud y él le besó la sien de nuevo.

–No más accidentes –, dijo él.

Una vez más, asintió con la cabeza y apretó el puño de su mano con fuerza. Mientras él se levantaba, su atención se trasladó de nuevo a su culo. Le quemaba. Ella gimió cuando la carne fresca de la mano de él pasó por encima del lugar donde le había pegado.

–Creo en la disciplina de mis sumisas –reveló, su pulgar acariciando el borde del lugar donde el calor no era tan intenso. –Y creo que tú lo deseas. Has empujado repetidamente los límites hoy. ¿Estoy en lo cierto?

Recordando su temperamento y la ira antes, así como sus preguntas acerca de sus órdenes, ella sabía que estaba en lo cierto, sin embargo negó con la cabeza con vehemencia. ¿Qué le haría admitir que ella quería el castigo?

–Bella –, dijo Edward bruscamente.

Ella suspiró y asintió, dejando caer su cabeza sobre sus muñecas. Había estado dándole la oportunidad de terminar con esto. Intencionalmente. Pero ella no lo haría.

Un segundo golpe aterrizó en su culo, y ella gritó con la sensación atravesándola. Y otro y otro. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que hicieron eco con sus gritos, pero sólo fueron fuertes en su propia cabeza. Los ojos cerrados, mientras las lágrimas se formaban y montaba el intenso calor. A pesar de que sólo se centró en el culo, el calor se irradió en sus muslos hasta la espalda. Poco a poco, insidiosamente, encendió su coño.

Los zarcillos se encadenaron a través de ella, enroscándose en su base y apretando. Ella gritó, pero a la vez, no era una agonía llenándola. El placer de las sensaciones cruzadas por el borde fino dividía y apartaban el dolor.

–Eso es todo amor –murmuró Edward, al mismo tiempo que continuaba con lentos golpes medidos. –Alcánzalo. Dame lo que quiero. No luches y desobedezcas. Deja que te lleve.

Sus jadeos sacudieron su cuerpo y su conciencia estuvo toda centrada en el placer-dolor-más que dolor, que ahora se construía en su culo. Su coño convulso de repente necesitó estar lleno. El vacío era peor que cualquier otra cosa. Necesitaba su polla dentro de ella, llevándola al clímax inminente, uniéndose a ella cuando se disparase por encima del borde. Pero él la empujaba allí sin él y era el peor castigo, la felicidad sin la verdadera felicidad.

De repente, él se detuvo. Sus sollozos continuaron fuera de control, pero nadie podía oírla fuera de esta sala. Se alegró de que el camarero no se hubiera quedado. Esto era suyo y de Edward, de nadie más. Un gemido rodó desde lo más profundo de su pecho, cuando un largo y frío palo se deslizó en su coño mojado. El mango de la pala. Poco a poco, lo trabajó dentro y fuera con una mano mientras la otra hacia círculos en su clítoris.

Inconscientemente, trabajó sus caderas con sus movimientos, todo pensamiento de propiedad o de reserva o de lo que cualquiera pensaría se había ido en el aumento de la sensación barriéndola por encima en monumentales olas. Cada ola la empujaba más alto, hasta que estuvo una vez más, gritando detrás de la mordaza, esta vez con la inquebrantable liberación.

Los labios de él se apretaron contra sus ardientes y calientes nalgas y puntos negros nublaron su cabeza, haciendo desaparecer todo salvo la sensación de caer en la nada. Pulsos explotaron por sus miembros en una explosión eléctrica. Sus piernas se doblaron y el brazo de Edward rápidamente la agarró por debajo de la cintura siendo lo único que le impidió caer.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo Cuatro**_

Cuando volvió totalmente a sí misma, Edward había puesto su abrigo a lo largo de uno de los sofás y la había colocado encima. El forro de seda acariciaba la parte delantera de su cuerpo, mientras que el aire fresco de la habitación parecía morder su parte inferior. Arrodillándose a su lado, él con cuidado extendió crema en su piel maltratada, pero aunque sus palabras eran calmantes, ella no podría haber repetido lo que él había dicho.

–Lo hiciste muy bien –, finalmente cortó en su bruma.

–Gracias, Sr. Cullen –, murmuró dándose cuenta de que le había quitado la mordaza. Todavía saboreaba un rastro ligero de caucho, pero sabía que nunca olería el aroma de esto de nuevo sin pensar en lo que había pasado aquí. Levantó la mano para tocar sus labios y notó que el pañuelo todavía estaba entrelazado entre sus dedos.

Con el más gentil de los toques, él le quitó la tela y se la metió en el bolsillo. Él levantó su mano y le besó la palma. –Nunca he tenido a una mujer como tú.

Ella no le preguntó lo que quería decir. – ¿Eso es bueno?

–Sin duda –. Terminando con su espalda, él cerró el pequeño tubo de ungüento y también lo metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón. – ¿Has disfrutado de tu visita a la habitación de las '_niñas malas_'?

– ¿El qué?

–La habitación de las niñas malas. Este restaurante linda con _La Mazmorra_. Debido a la clientela común, ofrecen algunos servicios que son… similares.

– ¿Como el camarero?

Él negó con la cabeza. –Como las instalaciones para el juego de roles. El camarero es realmente un sumiso libre que disfruta del sexo oral por orden de un Dom. Él era mío por una hora, y ahora se ha ido a jugar con otro –. Se alisó el pelo. –Tal vez deberíamos dejar _La Mazmorra_ para otra noche.

–Puedo ser buena, Señor –, prometió. No le gustó el ligero pánico en su voz, pero su centro se apretó con la tensión de sus palabras.

–Sé que puedes. Estoy pensando en tu culo, cariño. Pero, muy bien. Tomaremos las cosas con calma esta noche mientras consigues una imagen del lugar.

Isabella quiso protestar, pero ya se había metido en problemas esa noche. –Si crees que es lo mejor.

–Lo creo. Tu azotaina no fue dura, pero eres obviamente nueva en esto. No quiero llevarte demasiado lejos demasiado rápido. Puedo disciplinar, pero no brutalizar.

Ella se lamió el labio inferior. –Eso… bueno… dolió al principio luego… bueno… me gustó. Fue tan… poderoso. No creo haber tenido nunca un orgasmo así.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, él rozó sus labios sobre los suyos, y ella se sorprendió por el deseo que se filtró en ella otra vez. Todavía le deseaba. Esta vez, le quería totalmente, completamente. Lo necesitaba a su lado hasta su liberación, no sólo durante unos momentos.

–Ese fue el primer orgasmo de muchos, amor –. Su mano pasó por encima de su culo, y ella se estremeció. Tal vez estaba más sensible que lo había pensado. Edward hizo un pequeño sonido en su garganta entonces se levantó. –Vamos a levantarnos y a volver a la zona del comedor. Nuestra cena debería estar allí en breve.

Sintiéndose ligeramente dolorida y muy sensualmente consciente de las punzadas en su trasero mientras se deslizaba del banco, se puso de pie. Edward puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y luego deslizó sus palmas por sus brazos. –Quédate aquí. Permíteme que te ayude a prepararte –. Se volvió y fue a buscar su vestido. Cuando regresó, se lo colgó de su brazo y levantó las manos a sus pechos. Movió las bandas de los pezones. –Tan bonitos como son, tus pezones necesitan un descanso - al menos, hasta que lleguemos a _La Mazmorra._

Ella jadeó cuando la sangre se precipitó en las puntas que habían estado restringidas. Él le ahuecó los montículos y pasó los pulgares sobre los hormigueantes picos. –Te he imaginado desnuda desde el momento en que nos conocimos. Cada vez que alcanzabas los libros, te agachabas para recoger cosas, te inclinabas sobre tu escritorio… quería doblarte sobre esa superficie, levantar tu falda y joderte sin que nadie nos viera mientras tratabas de mantenerte en silencio. Por supuesto, no podías hacerlo, e imaginaba tus gritos haciendo eco a través del piso de investigación.

–Por favor no, Señor –, le rogó, el horror ante la idea en conflicto con la excitación extrema. Quería que le hiciera eso, pero era demasiado peligroso. –Necesito mi trabajo.

Con una ligera sonrisa curvando sus labios, él ahuecó su mejilla. –Sácalo de tus pensamientos. No pondré en peligro tu trabajo. Cualquier cosa entre nosotros se mantendrá en privado en tu lugar de trabajo. Ahora, levanta los brazos.

Inmediatamente, ella obedeció y él deslizó el vestido en ella. Ella se estremeció mientras le rozaba sus pechos sensibles y enrojecido culo. Cada movimiento que hacía le recordaba este interludio.

Apartó el pelo de su cara. – ¿Lista?

–Sí, Sr. Cullen.

Él recogió su abrigo y guardó la pala y mordaza en el interior. Juntos, se dirigieron hacia la salida. Él la detuvo en la puerta. –Ahí afuera, somos sólo una pareja normal. Llámame Edward.

Bella era un sueño. Edward tenía que confesar, había estado probándola hoy, lo que estaba normalmente fuera de su naturaleza, pero tenía que saber como reaccionaría en su papel de sumisa y el suyo como Amo. Después de semanas en una relación no eran el momento para descubrir que la sumisa no encajaba en su papel. Bella le complacía en todo momento.

Había sentido antes que ella había disfrutado de los azotes - lo había dicho cuanto cuando habían hablado del juego de dolor. Ella entendía el concepto de dolor por placer. Cuando se había mantenido firme frente a la pala, él había sabido que ella tenía el espíritu que él quería. Había visto el miedo en sus ojos, pero ella no se había alejado estremecida.

Ahora, tenía que aprender a confiar. Plena confianza. Esto vendría.

Con suerte, progresaría sin problemas con él a medida que avanzaban. Tenía grandes planes para ella.

Ella apretó los labios cuando se deslizó en su mesa, pero respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos con el placer sutil mientras la sensación trabajaba a través de ella. Mañana en la biblioteca, le recordaría esta noche mientras trabajaba. Bien. Él quería que ella recordase.

– ¿Cómo decidiste hacerte bibliotecaria? –preguntó mientras tomaba su lugar.

Ella sonrió abiertamente. –Me encantas los libros –dijo, sus palabras casi un suspiro orgásmico. Él quería oírla decir su nombre de esa forma algún día. –Me gusta especialmente compartir libros con los demás y ayudarles a aprender.

–Podrías haber sido maestra –respondió él, queriendo averiguar exactamente lo que la había marcado.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –Demasiado irregular. En su mayor parte, todo en la biblioteca está ordenado. Incluso el más travieso de los niños entiende las reglas de biblioteca. Cada libro tiene un lugar particular. Todo funciona en un horario fijo.

– ¿Y te gusta la estructura? –preguntó, haciendo una nota.

Una media sonrisa tímida curvó sus labios. –Sí, supongo. Mi familia piensa que me he vuelto aburrida. Yo era una niña - supongo que podrías llamarme salvaje. Toda mi vida era un caos. Las únicas veces en que me sentía tranquila era en la biblioteca, bueno, allí y en la iglesia, pero no me estaba convirtiendo en una monja.

–Gracias a todos los santos por ello –se rió él. –Háblame sobre esta estructura en tu vida fuera de la biblioteca.

–No soy OCD —N/A siglas inglesas para el Trastorno obsesivo-compulsivo— ni nada. No tengo que aparcar en el mismo aparcamiento cada día o hacer combinar el color de mi ropa. Me parece que me gusta todo en perfecto orden. Quiero comer a la misma hora a diario e irme a la cama a la misma hora. Hago todo en un cierto orden. Sigo una rutina bastante regular. Pero si se interrumpe, no tengo una crisis. Soy bastante buena ajustándome. Cambiarse dieciocho veces en doce años de escuela hará esto por ti.

– ¿Eras… cuál es el término americano? ¿Un mocoso del ejército?

–Algo así –contestó ella. –Mi madre cambiaba mucho de trabajo. Trabajos y su vida. Siempre que las cosas iban mal, decidía mudarse. Mirando hacia atrás, me pregunto por qué pensaba que sus problemas no nos seguirían. ¡Dios! –. Exclamó, poniendo una mano en la frente. –No debería estar diciendo esto. No suelo dejar escapar mi vida así.

Él le apretó los dedos e inclinó la cabeza, mirándola atentamente. –Nosotros compartimos algo profundamente íntimo. No es raro que te sientas lo bastante cómoda para compartir esto conmigo. Eso me dice algunas cosas.

– ¿Cómo cuáles?

–Todo lo que hagamos, debes saber las reglas, y debe haber consecuencias por romper las reglas. Nuestras escenas deberían ser algo programado y no arbitrarias. Debería planear y dirigir todo lo que suceda para que no te sientas fuera de control. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y el alivio apareció en sus ojos mientras él ofrecía una piedra de toque para esta experiencia. Ella había anhelado algo nuevo, algo más que sexo, pero necesitaba sentirse segura con lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Antes de que me funda completamente con la mortificación, sin embargo, por favor, dime algo sobre ti. Algo no sepa ya.

–Mi madre es americana, así que tengo la doble nacionalidad con los Estados Unidos y el Reino Unido.

– ¿No tienes un visado limitado? Pensé que tendrías que volver pronto.

La preocupación surgió dentro de él. ¿Les afectaría esto? Había pensado en ellos como algo a corto plazo, tal vez un acontecimiento de una sola vez. –No tengo una casa aquí –. Se cubrió, buscando su respuesta. –Por supuesto, mi trabajo es portátil.

– ¿Tienes un plan?

Por supuesto, ella le preguntaba sobre un plan. Él asintió con la cabeza. –Multi-nivel. ¿Te acuerdas de aquellos libros tipo 'eligen tu propia aventura'?

–Los tenemos en la biblioteca. Hasta tenemos una versión de _Orgullo y Prejuicio_ divertida.

–Se parece a eso, supongo. Dependiendo de las circunstancias, voy a elegir una u otra dirección –. Él no quería revelar cuán integral era su papel. Todavía no. No quería asustarla, y como ella, él no era de los que se precipitaban. Le apretó la mano. –Soy un planificador y un refuerzo de planificador. Mi familia es bastante seria, pero mi padre me enseñó a estar siempre preparado. Mi padre y los Exploradores –, dijo riendo. –Estate preparado y todo eso.

– ¿Hay Exploradores en Inglaterra?

–Estaban allí primero, en realidad, pero los llaman Exploradores en el Reino Unido no Chicos Exploradores —N/A Se están refiriendo a los _Boy Scouts_ americanos, cuyos orígenes se encuentran en los _Scouts in UK_, según el protagonista—. Tanto mi padre como mi abuelo eran de las tropas. Todos somos excepcionalmente buenos en nudos –. Corrió el pulgar sobre su muñeca, pensando cómo se vería ella con sus muñecas atadas, el rostro desencajado por el placer y el tormento mientras él la llevaría al borde de liberación, una y otra vez.

– ¿Están todos… –. Ella se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor, –en el estilo de vida? -susurró.

Él rió, divertido y encantado con su tentativa pregunta. –No abiertamente. Mi padre está en el Parlamento por lo que mantiene un alto nivel de decoro. Obviamente, yo no soy completamente abierto al respecto. Mantengo mi vida privada muy _privada _–. Su humor se oscureció ligeramente cuando el recuerdo de sus padres lo llenaron. Ellos desaprobaban su vida como "artista" que era como consideraban la escritura – un escarceo inútil. Lo habían dejado claro, incluso evitando su éxito en las listas de bestsellers. Estaban descontentos cuando se enteraron de su decisión de permanecer en los Estados Unidos. Especialmente su padre. Aunque Edward no fuera el primogénito, su padre había querido que él entrara en la arena política y siguiera los pasos de la familia. Sostenía que no era demasiado tarde para que su hijo cambiase de dirección. Edward no estaba interesado.

Poco dispuesto a permitir que su situación familiar ensombreciese la tarde, dirigió la conversación de la cena a la cultura popular, acercándola a una conversación sobre música y películas. Pronto aprendieron que ambos disfrutaban de las mismas películas, aunque los gustos de ella tendían a inclinarse más al romance y los de él más a la acción. Todavía había muchos puntos en común. Para su sorpresa, la Srta. Ordenada tenía un gusto sumamente ecléctico en música lo que le sorprendió ya que era muy arbitrario. A ella incluso le gustaban algunos de los clásicos del rock de su preferencia. Una vez más, fue golpeado con la idea de que hacían una buena pareja.

Cuando el camarero trajo la cuenta y quitó sus platos, Edward se sorprendió de lo rápido que la comida había progresado. A pesar de estar preocupado por el siguiente paso en su viaje sexual, había disfrutado de una simple conversación con ella. A menudo había hablado con mujeres durante períodos de tiempo cortos, igual a como lo había hecho cuando había caminado con Bella hasta su coche las semanas pasadas, pero no podía recordar la última vez que había tenido una conversación real como la de esta noche - o cuando ni siquiera había querido tener una.

– ¿Lista? –. Preguntó cuándo la cuenta fue pagada.

Ella asintió con la cabeza rápidamente. Sus dientes se hundieron en su exuberante labio inferior. Ese tipo de maltrato. Él tenía algo mucho mejor para que ella hiciese con sus labios… más tarde. Con suavidad, sacó la carne maltratada de debajo de sus incisivos. Le tocó la parte regordeta con su índice. –No.

–Sí, Señor –. Respondió ella, sintiendo de forma natural que él los había devuelto a una escena. Inclinó la cabeza respetuosamente y le miró a través de sus pestañas, mientras él se ponía de pie. Su rostro reveló su tormento cuando ella se deslizó de la mesa y se levantó. Él tendría que ser consciente de su culo el resto de la noche. Quería que ella recordase esta primera salida por el placer, no la tortura.

El estómago de Isabella era una masa de mariposas mientras Edward enroscaba sus dedos con los suyos y la llevaba hacia adelante. La seda de su vestido rozaba constantemente contra su culo maltratado, pero no podía decir que lo encontrase desagradable. De hecho, le parecía excesivamente sensual, un recordatorio de su dominio sobre su cuerpo. ¿La convertía esto en una puta de dolor o masoquista?

Ella lo miró mientras se dirigían al mostrador del guardarropa, y se encontró a Edward mirándola. Su mirada era posesiva. Poseedora. Devoradora. Justo entonces, en aquel momento, ella fue suya.

–Dejé un pequeño bolso antes –. Edward le dijo al empleado, entregándole una pequeña tarjeta de plástico. A cambio, le dieron una cartera de cuero de debajo del mostrador. Todo parecía extraño, pero antes de que ella pudiera cuestionarlo, él la condujo por un pasillo oscuro y lejos de la entrada principal del restaurante. Una puerta con un teclado numérico a un lado se alzó ante de ellos, y Edward se detuvo delante.

– ¿Mi abrigo? –, preguntó ella.

–Ya lo había hecho guardar en mi armario en el club - nuestro "camarero" bajo la mesa –aclaró. –El restaurante y _La Mazmorra_ comparten esta pared. Estás a punto de entrar en mis dominios.

–Sí, Señor –. Sus palabras eran una advertencia, pero no estaba segura de qué. Se sentía un poco como Alicia a punto de caer por la madriguera del conejo. No tenía ni idea de que esperar, pero tenía la sensación de que estaría más allá de sus más salvajes fantasías. Hasta el momento, ya lo había sido.

Poniendo su cartera en el suelo, él la abrió y buscó algo en el interior. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él sacó un collar de cuero negro con una hebilla de plata y tres anillos en forma de D haciendo juego. Mirándola, él se enderezó. La longitud de la banda caía directamente entre sus manos.

–Levántate el pelo –ordenó él.

–Pero...

– ¡Isabella! –. Masculló en advertencia.

Ella miró el collar. ¿Era demasiado humillante? ¿Era un punto de no retorno para ella? No. Podía hacer esto. Su coño se desbordaba ya con la idea. Alcanzando su pelo, lo sacó de su camino. Un escalofrío se enroscó por su espalda cuando la superficie fría tocó su cuello. Él lo sujetó detrás de su cuello, luego deslizó sus manos sobre sus hombros. Ella se movió, probando la extraña atadura. Estaba apretada contra su cuello, como una gargantilla. No estaba tan fuerte como para que no pudiese respirar, pero sería un recordatorio de su presencia toda la noche. Entre su culo y esto, no había manera de que olvidase su lugar como una sub.

Y ella no sentía nada salvo emoción. Había querido esto durante tanto tiempo, y había pensado que nunca iba a suceder. Sin embargo, el collar fue una sorpresa. Levantando su mano, lo tocó tentativamente mientras él recuperaba algo más de su bolsa. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando él sacó una correa corta. Antes de que tener la oportunidad de protestar, lo enganchó al aro en forma de D delantero. Envolviendo las uniones alrededor de su mano sólo delante de su garganta, tiró bruscamente de él.

–Mía –. Gruñó.

–Sí –, jadeó ella mientras la lava fluía por sus venas. Su boca cubrió la de ella, su beso casi salvaje mientras realizaba su reclamo. Sus labios forzaron los suyos a separarse y su lengua barrió dentro. Ella gimió con la euforia embriagadora que la superaba mientras él la agarraba por la muñeca y se la ponía en la espalda. La otra le siguió. Gustándole la sensación de su pecho empujando contra él, ella se quedó en la posición hasta que su mano se movió por su frente para apretar su pecho.

Separando sus bocas, él bajó su cabeza y luego cubrió el pico. Dibujó el pezón, con seda y todo, con fuerza entre sus labios. Isabella se sacudió mientras la cuerda de nervios entre la punta y su coño se tensaba. Lanzas de electricidad pincharon sus extremidades.

Ella gimió cuando él se apartó. Necesitaba que él la follara, que la empujara contra la pared y sólo la follara. Fuerte y rápido y una y otra vez. Un rubor se extendió por todo su cuerpo, haciendo sus miembros pesados por el deseo. Ella le alcanzó, sólo para encontrarse sus manos esposadas en su espalda. Sus ojos se abrieron.

¿Cómo…?

Edward levantó una ceja. Sin explicación alguna, sacó una tarjeta del bolsillo del pantalón y la deslizó por una ranura al lado de la puerta entonces escribió en un código de cuatro dígitos. Una luz verde brilló en el teclado numérico, y oyó un click. Colgando el bolso sobre su hombro, él agarró la cadena y sin mediar palabra tiró de ella hacia su guarida.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo Cinco**_

Isabella había esperado ver pasillos oscuros, ladrillo y cuero al entrar en _La Mazmorra_. En cambio, el amplio pasillo por el que entraron estaba bien iluminado y pintado en un hogareño verde salvia. Revestimientos color crema se alineaban en la mitad inferior de las paredes, y las largas alfombras color crema se sucedían con un diseño geométrico rojo corriendo a lo largo del suelo. La suave música de cámara se reproducía por los altavoces ocultos y completaban la surrealista configuración. Era como si estuviera siendo conducida, esposada, por un edificio de oficinas. Casi esperaba ver a una secretaria frenética precipitándose por una de las puertas cerradas a lo largo del pasillo.

Edward se detuvo a mitad de camino del pasillo y abrió una puerta de allí. Dentro una mujer con el pelo rojo de punta estaba reclinada detrás de un mostrador, con los pies sobre la superficie mientras leía una revista. Con su entrada, ella bajó sus piernas y se levantó.

Isabella parpadeó cuando miraba a la desconocida. Parecía una figura de acción manga con su corta, corta falda plisada, top recortado y chaqueta, blancos y largos muslos, y tacones de charol.

– ¡Sr. Cullen! –exclamó la mujer con una sonrisa. –No le he visto en mucho tiempo.

–Hola Vicky. ¿Qué es esto? –preguntó, señalando su ropa.

–Duh, esto es mi traje de Sailor Moon. Al Amo le gusta. Con suerte, bajará más tarde si las cosas se mantienen en calma en seguridad. Además, me gusta. ¿Cuál es el punto de tener un trabajo en los disfraces si no puedes divertirte?

Él se rió entre dientes. – ¿Por qué en efecto? Y por eso estamos aquí –. Él dio a la cadena de Isabella un pequeño tirón y la llevó hacia adelante. Por primera vez, un golpe de humillación la traspasó. ¿Qué estaba haciendo y por qué le dejaba hacerle esto a ella? ¿En frente de otras personas?

Vicky dio la vuelta al mostrador. – ¿La necesitará vestida?

–Sí. Hice una cita antes con mis instrucciones.

–Correct-o, amigo –. Bromeó ella en una imitación de Inglés terrible acompañada por un saludo atrevido. –La arreglaré con todo, luego se la traeré. ¿Dónde estará?

–Estaré leyendo en cuatro.

– ¡Captado! La tendré allí en aproximadamente veinte minutos.

–Perfecto.

Él se volvió para irse, pero Vicky le detuvo. –¡Tío! La cadena. Sabe que no la toco al menos que sea la mía.

Dividida entre la fascinación y la irritación, Isabella miró a la pareja conversando como si ella no estuviera allí. Las preguntas la asaltaron. ¿Edward había solicitado que ella estuviese "vestida"? La idea la atormentaba, aunque no lo hubiera hecho cuando le envió su ropa antes. Tal vez porque había sido sólo entre los dos. Ahora, había un tercero, otra _mujer_, implicada. A Isabella no le gustó eso. ¿Acaso no confiaba en ella para escoger sus propias cosas? ¿Encontraba su ropa normal aburrida?

También encontró su interacción con Vicky intrigante. Vicky era obviamente una sub, pero no parecía diferente con Edward a excepción de su título. Esto confundía a Isabella. Edward parecía tan estricto con ella, dominando todas sus acciones cuando estaban en una escena - que ella sentía que era _ahora_. Su comportamiento sólo se echaba atrás ligeramente cuando no estaban en medio de la acción D/s. Era obvio que él era un líder natural y, se atrevería a decir, Amo.

–Te veré en breve, cariño –dijo, volviéndose a Isabella. La aprobación iluminó sus rasgos. El calor se filtró a través de ella y se llevó un poco de su confusión. Lo que requería de ella era diferente de cualquier otra persona. Ella le complacía, como nadie más lo hacía. Con el calor encendiendo sus ojos, él tiró de ella hacia adelante. –Pórtate bien con Vicky –jadeó él en sus oídos. –Y nadie te tocará. Nadie más que yo. ¿Entendido?

–Sí, Señor –respondió ella, sintiendo la prisa de su humedad en sus pliegues por sus exigencias posesivas.

Aparentemente satisfecho, sin recortar la cadena de su cuello. Agarró sus brazos, y la empujó hacia él. La cadena golpeó en su carne cuando quedó atrapada entre su mano y su piel, pero ella dejó de notarla mientras él la besaba con toda la pasión de un hombre a punto de hundir su polla en su amante. Su corazón se estrelló contra su caja torácica y su cuerpo respondió. Su sangre pulsó detrás de sus oídos como un torrente mientras sus miembros temblaban como si hubiera estado corriendo kilómetros sin descanso. El anhelo pesado se instaló en su núcleo. Le necesitaba, sin embargo esto era un adiós - por el momento. Todavía tendría que esperar.

Poco a poco, levantando la cabeza, él la miró a los ojos. –Lo mejor aún está por venir, Bella.

_Oh, por favor, sí._

Sin aliento, ella le vio marcharse. Inmediatamente, sintió los latidos vacíos en su interior. ¿Cómo había llegado a estar tan conectada con ese hombre en tan poco tiempo?

–Tienes preguntas –dijo Vicky detrás de ella.

–Más de las que puedas imaginar –murmuró Isabella.

Para su sorpresa, los dedos fríos de Vicky se conectaron a los suyos donde todavía estaban atados en su espalda. Tiró de Isabella hacia una de las puertas de detrás del escritorio. –Probablemente puedo imaginarlo. Yo fui tú una vez. Una novata, quiero decir. Era ayudante de un diseñador de moda - uno no muy conocido tampoco. No mucho después de conocerle, mi Amo me presentó en este lugar. Ahora yo soy la diseñadora, y no me conformo con un montón de mierda de un narcisista hambriento del poder.

–Eso parece raro para escuchar en este lugar –dijo Isabella, mirando a su alrededor. La habitación en la que habían entrado estaba llena de estantes de ropa, todas ellas cubiertas con plásticos. Rodeando las cuatro paredes. Una pasarela de metal recorría la circunferencia del área y encontraba otra fila de estantes.

Vicky se echó a reír. –Los Amos y Amas aquí no están hambrientos de poder. Tienen todo el poder que quieren. Mi ex era un aspirante - sí, trabajaba para mi novio. Mala combinación. Ahora, quédate aquí –dijo, dejando a Isabella en medio de la enorme sala. Ella se rió mientras se dirigía a un ordenador a unos pocos metros de distancia. –Bienvenida a mi guarida.

–Es enorme. ¿Hiciste toda esta ropa?

Ella asintió con la cabeza. –Tengo mucho tiempo en mis manos. Amo me mantiene así ocupada mientras él pasa largas horas trabajando.

Isabella lamió su labio inferior, abrumada por este mundo en el cual se había sumergido. Nunca había imaginado que existiese un movimiento clandestino tan sexual. Oh, por supuesto, había oído hablar de ellos, pero había supuesto que los rumores eran exagerados en gran medida. Sin embargo, Edward la había introducido en una subcultura que no acababa de comprender.

– ¿Alguna vez le llamas otra cosa que Amo? –preguntó.

Vicky la estudió, de repente muy seria. –No por aquí, y no sin permiso.

– ¿Tienes miedo de él?

– ¿Tienes tú miedo de Edward? –. Vicky preguntó, demostrando que sabía su nombre. Ella miró hacia otro lado e hizo clic con una uña en la pantalla. No había ningún teclado, lo que llevaba a creer a Isabella que era totalmente activado de forma táctil. Así que este lugar también era un precursor en conocimientos de tecnología.

Ella negó con la cabeza. –No. No tengo miedo en absoluto.

-Pero sólo le llamas por su nombre de Dom, ¿correcto? ¿A menos que te esté permitido de otra manera?

–Sí.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Vicky. – ¿Por qué hacer lo que dice? ¿Por qué le permites ponerte un collar y que te lleve por una cadena?

Isabella respiró fuerte con las difíciles preguntas. ¿Era esto lo que realmente pensaba Vicky?

–La sumisión no es sobre el miedo –siguió la mujer. –O por lo menos, no debería serlo. Es sobre la satisfacción mutua.

Buscó en un cajón bajo la pantalla del ordenador luego regresó a Isabella. Suavemente, le dio la vuelta. Isabella sintió como una llave era deslizada en la cerradura de las esposas. En un momento, estuvo libre. Reflexivamente, pasó sus muñecas hacia adelante y las masajeó, aunque no le habían hecho daño. No las había llevado demasiado tiempo.

–Este es un lugar seguro, cielo. Hay reglas muy estrictas por aquí. Las reglas más importantes implican el comportamiento hacia los sumisos. Nadie debe intentar una escena con un sub adjunto distinto del suyo. A nadie, sub o Dom, se le permite entrar en una escena sin permiso. Ningún Dom puede ejercer el control sobre el sub sin la autorización directa de su Amo. Eso significa que no tienes que dirigirte a ellos como Señor, Amo, Sr. o algo así a menos que tu Amo te haya instruido para hacerlo - o en mi caso, a menos que en tu trabajo te hayan instruido para ello. Todo el que infrinja estas reglas se arriesga a como mínimo la censura y a la expulsión permanente del club como máximo.

Vicky la rodeó, una mano en su barbilla. Ambas esposas habían sido pasadas alrededor de una muñeca como una pulsera gótica. –Soy Victoria, a propósito –dijo, todavía estudiando a Isabella. –Todo el mundo me llama Vicky o Vy.

–Soy Isabella.

–Encantada de conocerte. Es bueno ver a Edward con alguien. ¿Qué talla usas?

Seguir el hilo de pensamiento de Vicky era agotador. –Seis.

–Genial. Tengo justo lo que… –se interrumpió mientras se alejaba. De repente, se dio la vuelta. –Pregunta rara. ¿Eres bibliotecaria?

–Sí…

–Hmm, eso creía –. Desapareció en un banco de ropa antes de que Isabella pudiera preguntarle. El ceño de Isabella se frunció. ¿_Parecía_ una bibliotecaria? Sabía cuál era el estereotipo, y en verdad, de vez en cuando se vestía de esa manera - recta-estirada y con gafas. No creía que se pareciese a eso ahora.

Sus manos se deslizaron de arriba abajo por sus brazos. La habitación pareció de repente fría. Quería estar envuelta en su abrigo. Lástima que no lo tenía. En esta sala cavernosa, se sentía expuesta. Incluso sin las bandas para los pezones que Edward le había pedido que usara antes, sus pezones parecían agujas contra la suave seda de su vestido.

Vicky sacó la cabeza del estante donde había estado buscando alrededor. –Hey. Desnúdate. Todo fuera. Pero mantén los zapatos cerca. Parece que Edward tiene una erección con ellos –. Ella echó un vistazo a los tacones altos con sus suelas rojas. –Christian Louboutin. Bonitos. Estoy seguro que tu Amo no tiene ni idea sobre el diseñador, pero tiene buen gusto, de todos modos. Mencionó tres veces en el mensaje que los zapatos se quedaban. ¿Ves? Una erección.

Con esto, desapareció en su "cueva de ropa" una vez más. Isabella dejó escapar un suspiro. Aunque se sentía como si estuviera siendo observada, se quitó los zapatos después se sacó el vestido. Estaba inclinada, quitándose las medias cuando Vicky surgió de los estantes con montón de cosas.

–Quédate. Justo. Así –. Sopló la mujer.

Las prendas de vestir y perchas que había estado llevando habían caído al suelo detrás de Isabella. Ella se sorprendió por los dedos fríos en su culo.

–Él hace un buen trabajo –dijo Vicky con reverencia, remontando los bordes de las marcas de los azotes. – ¿Te gustó?

–Sí –respondió Isabella, sin poder creerse que pudiese decir la verdad sobre ello a nadie. Pero estaba en un club sexual y la persona que le preguntaba se vestía como Sailor Moon. Tenía la sensación de que podría decir cualquier cosa aquí, y realmente, las nalgadas no estaban demasiado lejos sobre la línea de fetiche. Sospechaba que mucha más gente lo habría admitido.

Se enderezó, y miró por encima del hombro a Vicky. –Deberíamos darnos prisa. Le dijiste veinte minutos.

Vicky hizo un ruido que sonó como un medio resoplido. –Él sabe muy bien que cuando digo veinte minutos, me refiero a una hora.

–Él… um, ¿trae a muchas mujeres aquí?

– ¿El Sr. Cullen? No –respondió, como si se tratara de una de las cosas más inverosímiles que hubiera oído jamás. –Mi horario es de dominio público. Además él se une con otras parejas o de vez en cuando con una sub libre. Es amigo de James - el dueño de este lugar - y su familia –. Se inclinó para recoger las cosas que había dejado caer. –Agarra tus zapatos y sígueme. Haré enviar la otra ropa al armario de Edward. Normalmente, sólo te vestiría aquí, pero creó que necesitas una pequeña cosa primero.

–Eso suena… siniestro –se rió Isabella mientras la seguía.

–No te preocupes. No te hará daño. No como el látigo del Sr. Cullen podría.

Ella se paró en seco mientras Vicky siguió caminando. ¿Látigo? ¿De qué hablaba la mujer? Por supuesto, ella sabía más sobre las actividades de Edward aquí que Isabella. ¿Pero un látigo? Había estado preparada para una mano o una pala o tal vez hasta un flogger - tal vez látigo era otra palabra para flogger.

Vicky se dio la vuelta cuando llegó a la puerta y se dio cuenta de que Isabella no estaba detrás de ella. – ¿Qué?

– ¿Qué quieres decir con "látigo"?

–Mierda –. Maldijo Vicky en voz baja. –Ignora mi enorme boca. Mira, ¿dejas que te zurre, verdad? –dijo, regresando y tomando la mano de Isabella. La llevó a la otra habitación donde había una mesa acolchada en el centro del cuarto.

–Obviamente –respondió Isabella.

–Entonces va a estar bien. Él no dejará que nada te pase. No puedo decir que no te dolerá, porque nos gusta un poquito de dolor, ¿verdad? Pero no te herirá o te hará sangrar. No está en eso. Sólo recuérdalo, y todo estará bien. Ahora, súbete a la mesa. Sobre tu espalda.

Isabella se estremeció mientras obedecía y el vinilo frío entraba en contacto con su piel caliente. Vicky tomó los zapatos de Isabella y los puso a un lado. Yendo a un pequeño cofre contra una pared, dejó la ropa, entonces sacó una pequeña bandeja y la puso sobre una mesa rodante que trasladó al lado de Isabella.

– ¿Estás familiarizada con las abrazaderas de pezón?

–Las he usado un par de veces.

–Bien. Tengo a un par enjoyados que voy a ponerte. Tus pezones se mostrarán en la ropa que vas a llevar.

– ¿No estaré cubierta?

–Vas a llevar mucho más que un montón de gente por aquí, cariño –. Ella agarró una máscara de sueño de la bandeja y la deslizó sobre los ojos de Isabella. –Relájate. Voy a tocarte mientras te preparo y no quiero te sacudas por todas partes y te caigas de la mesa –. Levantó las muñecas de Isabella sobre su cabeza. Para sacarlas del camino, según ella creía, entonces la restringió con un clic sobre ellas, sosteniéndolas en su lugar. Molesta, trató de liberar sus manos. Un error. Con su atención concentrada encima de su cabeza, no estuvo preparado cuando Vicky agarró uno de sus tobillos y lo esposó. La mujer era muy hábil en la maniobra y tuvo el otro tobillo de Isabella restringido a pesar de agitarse.

–Menos mal que tengo pinzas en la base de la mesa o tendría que disparar a la gente con una Taser para mantenerlos en la posición –comentó Vicky, sonando claramente sin aliento. Sintiéndose traicionada, Isabella deseó haberle dado una buena patada.

–Edward dijo que nadie iba a tocarme –exclamó, todavía luchando por liberarse.

–Cariño, no se refería a mí. Ahora, cállate. Sólo voy a masajearte y a ayudar a prepararte. E incluso podría sentirse muy bien –. Se inclinó al oído de Isabella, y su aliento movió los zarcillos del pelo en la sien de Isabella. –No dudes en gemir.

–No –rogó Isabella. Que Dios la ayudara, aunque no quisiera las atenciones de Vicky, su cuerpo vibraba con la anticipación de lo que sucedería. Con delicadeza, la mujer deslizó sus dedos a lo largo de los brazos extendidos de Isabella. Un escalofrío involuntario sacudió su ánimo, y tragó una respiración inestable.

–Tienes una piel preciosa.

Ella se quedó en silencio. ¿Qué se suponía que tenía que decir? ¿_Gracias? ¿Gracias por atarme y aterrorizarme y hacerme sentir cosas que nunca quise sentir?_ O por lo menos, que nunca pensó que querría sentir.

– ¿Te dijo el Sr. Cullen que le gusta mirar? –preguntó Vicky.

–Dijo que disfrutaría de que la gente que me mirase. Que le gusta el exhibicionismo –. ¿Estaría mirándola la gente ahora mismo? Se sacudió contra las restricciones, aunque la idea envió crema inundando su coño. No quería que la gente la mirara sin saberlo.

–Él está mirando ahora mismo. Mi cuarto tiene un visor, y cuando busqué su orden, lo abrí para él. Él me está mirando tocarte –. Añadió Vicky mientras amasaba el bíceps derecho de Isabella. Ella se movió más abajo deslizando sus manos sobre el pecho de Isabella.

Isabella gimió involuntariamente, mientras una sensación cálida de felicidad, atravesaba su cuerpo, centrándose en el pezón del que Vicky tiraba y luego se extendía en ondas. – ¿Te gusta? ¿Saber él está mirando?

¿Lo hacía? Oh, sí…

– ¿Te gusta que te toque? Tienes unos hermosos pechos. No demasiado pequeños pero lo bastante firmes para que puedas salir sin un sujetador de vez en cuando. Apuesto a que Edward le encantan –. Sus pulgares chasquearon sobre los picos mientras trabajaba en ambos a la vez ahora. Apretó los montículos, tirando de ellos hacia arriba y arrastrando las puntas, retorciéndolas. Isabella gritó, sus caderas elevándose hacia arriba, mientras Vicky pellizcaba y hacía rodar la carne sensible. De repente una boca pequeña, caliente, cubrió su pezón y chupó con fuerza. Vicky chupó mientras Isabella temblaba con el fuego haciendo erupción por ella. Sus dedos se apretaron mientras su coño se convulsionaba con necesidad.

De repente, un dolor agudo estalló a través de la punta cuando Vicky lo atrapó en una pinza de pezón. Un momento después, el otro corrió la misma suerte. Las lágrimas corrían por la cara de Isabella, filtrándose bajo la máscara mientras las intensas sensaciones la sacudían. Vicky no se detuvo mientras continuaba masajeando los senos, aumentando el flujo de sanguíneo.

–Supongo que nunca has usado el tipo trébol –. Comentó. Isabella sintió una cadena estaba siendo colocada entre los dos y atada al anillo en forma de D en su cuello. Con un tirón suave, Vicky ajustó la cadena para proporcionar un ligero tirón constante. –Tienes que tener cuidado cuando te muevas. Éstos te darán un recordatorio constante.

Ella rozó con los labios sobre Isabella, entonces se oyó el ruido del gel rociando sus manos. La sustancia fresca fue un alivio bienvenido sobre la piel caliente de Isabella, pero cuando Vicky lo frotó sobre los pechos de Isabella y luego la parte inferior de su vientre, comenzó a sentir hormigueo y calor.

–Oh Dios –. Gimió. –¿Qué estás haciendo?

–Consiguiendo que estés lista. Vas a estar bonita y recalentada para tu Amo. Apuesto a que va a estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa cuando esto tenga todo su efecto –. Masajeó el gel en las piernas de Isabella, sin tocar su sexo hasta que Isabella meció inconscientemente sus caderas en el aire mientras la necesidad la encendía.

–Por favor… por favor –gimió. Esta noche era una tortura. Nadie iba a follarla, realmente a follarla. Estaba lista para ofrecerse a todos los recién llegados en la parte más concurrida de _La Mazmorra_.

Por último, Vicky arrastró un dedo ligeramente sobre la raja del coño de Isabella. –Te haces la cera. Muy bonito –. Deslizó la punta del dedo de nuevo hasta el ombligo de Isabella y rodeó la entrepierna. – ¿Puedo tocarte? –preguntó, su voz atragantada ligeramente. – ¿Puedo probarte?

Si Isabella hubiera podido extender sus piernas más abiertas, lo habría hecho. –Sí. Sí, por favor hazlo ahora.

Las puntas frescas de los dedos, cubiertas de gel, separaron su coño y el aire frío de la habitación lamió sus pliegues empapados.

–Estás tan húmeda –. Respiró Vicky. Rodeó el clítoris de Isabella, acariciando el nudo erecto hasta que Isabella gritó, su cuerpo saltando contra los agarres mientras un intenso orgasmo la atravesaba. Sin embargo, Vicky no se detuvo, la condujo hacia su liberación cada vez más y más alto, mientras Isabella rogaba incoherentemente por más y por qué se detuviera, que por favor se parase, que nunca se parase.

–No –. Gritó cuando Vicky dejó de tocar su clítoris, pero la objeción se disipó cuando dos de los pequeños dedos de la mujer se deslizaron dentro de su coño.

–Oh Dios, estás tan apretada –. Exclamó Vicky, moviendo sus dedos dentro y fuera de Isabella y añadió un tercero, después un delgado cuarto dígito. –Te sientes tan bien. Ojalá el Sr. Cullen te diera a mí por una noche. Podría enseñarte cosas que nunca imaginaste. Será mejor que mi Amo me joda con fuerza esta noche.

Ella pistoneó su mano adelante y atrás hasta Isabella estuvo arañando la liberación que se alzaba justo fuera de su alcance. –Sí –exclamó. –¡Sí! ¡Por favor…! ¡No! –. Se lamentó cuando Vicky se apartó.

De repente, Vicky liberó sus pies y luego se trasladó a la mesa para soltar sus manos. Suavemente, rozó los labios sobre Isabella, mientras la mantenía presionada por las muñecas. –Es hora de vestirse.

Isabella parpadeó cuando Vicky le apartó la máscara. La cara de duendecillo de la asistente de vestuario se sonrojó, pero sus ojos brillaban mientras miraba hacia abajo. Con cuidado, liberó los mechones de pelo de Isabella para soltar la máscara.

–No me sorprende que Edward te haya tomado –murmuró. –Eres una caliente y sexy bibliotecaria. Esto es lo que él solicitó, por cierto. Una bibliotecaria sexy. Tú le golpearás a distancia –. Ella ayudó a Isabella a sentarse, e Isabella se quedó sin aliento por el tirón de las pinzas. Miró hacia abajo y vio la forma en que tiraban de sus pezones hacia arriba sin la fuerza suficiente para estirar su piel. Sintió su asimiento con cada respiración excitada.

– ¿Está mirando ahora? –preguntó.

–La línea está abierta. Podría ser –. Respondió Vicky, e Isabella sabía que lo estaría. Girándose hacia un lado, tiró de Vicky entre sus piernas abiertas y tomó su nuca con una mano temblorosa.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó Vicky.

–Algo que nunca he hecho y podría aspirar a hacer –. Tiró de la pelirroja hacia ella y cubrió sus labios. Era tan diferente de besar a un hombre. Los labios de Vicky eran suaves y flexibles mientras Isabella la besaba, su lengua tentativamente se deslizaba contra la otra mujer. Vicky gimió y se presionó más cerca, su mano se deslizó por el muslo de Isabella y lo apretó. La parte delantera de su camisa se frotó contra los pezones de Isabella y ella se quedó sin aliento por la explosión en reacción que la atravesó.

–Dios, cariño –. Exclamó Vicky retirándose. –Me vas a meter en problemas.

–Lo siento –. Respondió Isabella, bajando la cabeza.

La otra mujer la agarró por la barbilla y la levantó. –No lo hagas. Espero que el Sr. Cullen te traiga de nuevo muy pronto, o tal vez arregle algo para nosotras con mi Amo.

–Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero me gustaría.

Vicky sonrió y fue a recoger la ropa. De regreso, se puso al lado de la cadera de Isabella. Uno de los ganchos se parecía mucho a una bolsa de zapatos de sobrepuerta con bolsillos que se mantenían cerrados. Vicky abrió una y retiró a un par de medias con la parte de arriba de encaje negro de ocho centímetros. A medida que las hacía rodar por las piernas de Isabella, Isabella descubrió que tenían costuras falsas por la parte de atrás. Eran medias de muslo, en vez de medias de nylon que necesitasen ligas.

–Vamos –dijo Vicky, ayudándola a bajar de la mesa. Se arrodilló y ayudó a Isabella a ponerse sus zapatos. Levantándose, alcanzó la ropa en la mesa. La primera era una falda negra y gris recta de pata de gallo. A primera vista, parecía respetable. Al igual que su atuendo normal, llegaba justo debajo de sus rodillas, pero el corte en el frente era tan largo que revelaba destellos del coño de Isabella cuando se movía. La siguiente fue una blusa blanca. Se parecía mucho al tipo que pondría para trabajar, pero como Vicky le había advertido, el cuello de corte cuadrado era tan bajo, que sus pezones y las partes superiores de sus aureolas se mostraban por encima del escote.

Deslizando un panel para revelar un espejo, Vicky movió a Isabella para que mirase su reflejo. En cuestión de minutos, su pelo estaba suelto, y las gafas de lente clara fueron puestas sobre su nariz.

–Santa humareda caliente –. Vicky la felicitó.

–Wow –. Murmuró Isabella.

–Una bibliotecaria muy sexy, si me permites decirlo. Sólo una cosa más –. Vicky abrió las esposas de su muñeca luego colgaron de un dedo. –Tengo que devolverte como te encontré - excepto por el cambio de ropa. Parte de las reglas.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza y puso sus manos a la espalda. Su pecho empujó hacia afuera, haciendo que las pinzas tirasen y ella contuvo el aliento cuando el correspondiente tirón llegó hasta su núcleo.

–Agradable, ¿eh? –. Dijo Vicky mientras el metal se cerraba alrededor de las muñecas de Isabella. –Subamos las escaleras.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo seis**_

Una vez más, Isabella fue golpeada con la sensación de caer por la madriguera del conejo mientras Vicky la llevaba desde el cuarto de preparación de vuelta a la enorme tienda de trajes. En un momento, estuvieron de vuelta en el pasillo verde salvia, la música de ascensor aún más surrealista en su suavidad. Parecía como si debiera ser vanguardista y sugerente para coincidir con su atuendo y sus intenciones para la noche. A pesar de sí misma, Isabella no pudo evitar una risita por la dicotomía.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó Vicky, sonriendo.

–Es tan soso –respondió con un guiño a los alrededores.

–James tiene un gran sentido del humor. Estoy segura que él encuentra esto histérico.

El pasillo se torció y ensanchó. Las puertas rayaban un lado a intervalos de tres metros luego el pasillo se ensanchaba en un espacioso salón con varias zonas de asientos. Varias personas sentadas en uno de los sofás, hablando, mientras una mujer desnuda estaba arrodillada cerca de ellos, con las manos y cabeza en equilibrio mientras miraba lejos. Sus rodillas eran forzadas por una barra separadora, abriéndola para cualquier persona que pasase. Los que estaban hablando no le hacían caso como si ella fuese una obra de arte en la pared. La piel de Isabella enrojeció ante la vista. _Por lo tanto_ no haría eso. Nunca.

Tomándola del brazo, Vicky la alejó y se dirigió a un banco de los ascensores. –Nunca digas nunca, cariño.

– ¿Lo dije en voz alta?

–Lo tienes escrito por todo el rostro. Todos tenemos cosas que están completamente fuera de los límites, pero las reservas son muy dóciles en el esquema de cosas.

–Creo que… – Isabella reconoció cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron.

–A Chica-5-1-1 le gusta.

– ¿Chica-5-1-1? –. Raro, muy raro. Si ella viniera en una pequeña botella etiquetada como _Bébeme_, estaría fuera de aquí. Y si Edward la llamaba de forma distinta a su nombre o un cariño, sólo podría besarle el culo. Su coño revoloteó con eso, pero ella trató de empujarlo lejos. Qué haría y como él la trataría era importante.

Vicky esperó hasta que las puertas estuvieron cerradas, ocultando la escena, y apretó el botón del cuarto piso. –Es lo suyo - y lo de su Amo. A algunas personas les gusta más la objetivación que a otros. No juzgues.

Isabella negó con la cabeza. –No lo hago –. Aclaró con vehemencia. –Estoy preocupada por saber en qué Infiernos me estoy metiendo.

Su acompañante permaneció en un silencio que Isabella no encontró ni en lo más mínimo tranquilizador. ¿Era la escena que acababa de observar la clase de cosas que Edward tenía en mente para ella? Él había dicho que le gustaba la exposición, pero ella había supuesto que quería decir durante el sexo. Sus entrañas se anudaron.

Tal vez estaba haciendo una montaña de un grano de arena. Con Edward, se sentía cómoda. Nunca parecía hacer nada que no la encendiese o con lo que no estuviera de acuerdo, incluso si tenía dudas iniciales.

Vicky alcanzó la cadena conectada con las abrazaderas y él dio un tirón. –Basta ya –. Ordenó. –Recuerda, confía en él. Ninguno de los dos llegará a ninguna parte sin confianza. Sé que esto es nuevo, pero ya debes confiar algo en él para haber llegado a este punto. No te quites eso ahora. O bien déjalo.

Isabella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – ¿Dejarlo? –. Todo su ser se opuso a ello, hasta sus más activos pensamientos.

–Sí, dejarlo. Él es un buen tipo. No deberías enredar con su cabeza.

Ella casi se rió ante la idea. ¿Una sumisa enredando la cabeza del gran, malvado Dom, Sr. Cullen? Él podría masticarla y seguir adelante. O dejarla en su casa y olvidarla. Ella no era tan importante como para lo que pensase fuera una gran cosa para él.

–No tienes que preocuparte de lo que voy a hacer –. El resto del viaje fue hecho en silencio. Pronto, fue llevada al cuarto donde Edward esperaba y de repente todo tuvo más sentido. Sus ojos se oscurecieron con aprobación posesiva mientras dejaba a un lado el libro que tenía en su mano y se ponía en pie, esperando a que ella se acercase a él. Vicky se retiró sin decir una palabra y sólo estuvieron ellos, a excepción de unas pocas personas sin interés en otras áreas del espacio que había sido equipado para parecerse una biblioteca - una versión elegante con sillones de cuero y un fuego alegre. Incluso había mesas de estudio y terminales de ordenador repartidos por todo el espacio, mientras que las estanterías del suelo al techo cubrían las paredes.

Y ella era la propia bibliotecaria personal de Edward.

– ¿Cómo puedo ayudarle, Sr. Cullen? –. Preguntó en voz baja, su cabeza ligeramente inclinada cuando se paró delante de él.

–Dios mío, eres preciosa.

–Gracias, Amo –. El calor aumentó dentro de ella, y un poco de su preocupación se disipó. Esto estaba bien entre ellos. Cuando él la miraba, sentía un afecto tácito que los envolvía en una intimidad que no había visto el piso de abajo. Quizás había estado allí y ella no lo sabía, porque no era _su_ situación.

Edward enroscó un rizo suelto de su pelo alrededor de su dedo. –Te quiero de rodillas con mi polla en tu boca –. Ordenó, su voz como si estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

_¿Aquí?_ Por una vez, mantuvo suficiente control para mantener la pregunta, pero estaba segura que él lo había visto en sus ojos. Con alguna dificultad, se dejó caer de rodillas ante él. Él retrocedió y se sentó en el sillón de cuero marrón que había desocupado. Sus brazos descansaron en los apoya brazos mientras esperaba, su cara suave sin embargo, casi desafiante.

Suprimiendo un suspiro mientras ella miraba el fino indicio de control que había tenido volar lejos, se deslizó por el suelo de rodillas. Las esposas metálicas sonaron la una contra la otra y subrayaron su 'cautiverio' y sumisión a su Amo. En sus rodillas, esperó, mirando fijamente la cresta de su pene detrás de la cremallera. Él quería que ella le hiciese una mamada, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo hacer con sus pantalones cerrados y con sus manos atadas a su espalda.

– ¿Algún problema? –. Preguntó, acariciando suavemente su pelo.

Ella lo miró a través de sus pestañas. –Quiero complacerte, Amo, pero… –se mordió el labio. –No sé... quiero decir… –. Dios, sonaba como una virgen sin intentarlo.

–Bella. Dime lo que quieres.

–Te quiero fuera… para que pueda… ya sabes.

Él se rió y ella sintió la camaradería entre ellos construyéndose como una red reconfortantemente cálida cada vez más gruesa y más fuerte por momentos.

–Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso –le dijo.

– ¿Puedes abrir tus pantalones? –. Intentó ella. Él levantó una ceja y ella supo que él no dejaría que se saliese son la suya. Bien, lo que sea. Era una chica grande y podía usar el lenguaje de chica grande. Podía ser audaz y dudaba mucho que le impresionara. Le miró a los ojos. –Más que nada, quiero complacerte –dijo. Él hizo un simple gesto, la aprobación y el reconocimiento iluminando su rostro mientras el calor llenaba sus ojos y sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa. Ella se inclinó hacia adelante, él le enmarcó el rostro con las manos y la besó, tomándose su tiempo y explorando su boca. Su corazón se aceleró. Ella se inclinó hacia él, confiando en él para mantener el equilibrio. Las palabras silenciosas llenaron su mente al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho, y aunque no fuera una médium y supiese que no era realmente su voz, supuso que las palabras habían sido exactamente las que él quería. _Cree en mí, confía en mí, sométete a mí, déjame cuidar de ti... Compláceme._

Cuando ella respiró con dificultad, él se retiró. Escasos centímetros los separaban, y el cuarto se encogió al pequeño espacio que los rodeaba. No importaba quién más podría estar alrededor, quién más podría ver. Esta era su escena.

–Por favor, abre tus pantalones –. Repitió. –Quiero tu polla en mi boca. Amo.

La mano de Edward se movió entre ellos, entonces abrió su bragueta. Se sentó de nuevo dirigiéndola simultáneamente tras él. Su polla se alzó ante su cara. Se humedeció los labios mientras miraba la columna enrojecida de carne. Grande y bien formada, se curvaba ligeramente hacia su vientre mientras esperaba. Sus dedos se doblaron en su pelo mientras ella lo miraba. La suave cabeza en forma de hongo se movió ligeramente mientras la vena que se enroscaba alrededor de su longitud palpitaba.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, ella sacó su lengua a lo largo de la arista inferior. Él sabía a ella y un sabor salado que era puramente él. Ella gimió con el sabor combinado y se abrió camino hacia la cabeza. Una sedosa, gotita de pre-semen la esperaba. La capturó en la punta de su lengua, saboreando la suave textura.

–Bella –resopló Edward.

En respuesta, ella abrió su boca y se dejó caer sobre su polla, tomándole tan profundamente como pudo sin ahogarse. Su gruñido de satisfacción vibró por ella, animándola. Sus pezones se rozaron contra el asiento entre sus piernas con cada movimiento de arriba a abajo. La humedad aumentó en su coño con la sensación que se parecía tanto a las palmas atormentando sus puntas sujetas con abrazaderas. Cada toque enviaba golpes sordos desde sus pezones a su núcleo y la empujaba aún más y más del pensamiento cognitivo y profundamente hacia el instinto.

Sus mejillas aspiraron alrededor de su eje mientras ella cerraba sus ojos y se concentraba en la sensación de él en su boca y las reacciones que chisporroteaban por su cuerpo. Tirando hacia arriba, se condujo hacia la cabeza de su polla. Edward apretó los dedos sobre su pelo mientras empujaba sus caderas hacia arriba y murmuraba improperios llenos de placer en voz baja. Liberando la presión, se trasladó otra vez hacia abajo y arremolinó su lengua a lo largo de su longitud. Arrastrada fuera por la escena, rápidamente encontró su paso y se perdió en el ritmo.

El pecho de Edward se apretó mientras veía los labios de Isabella moviéndose de arriba abajo por su eje. Aunque sentía que ella no se movía y no tenía mucha experiencia, tenía habilidades. Ya sus pelotas se acercaban hacia arriba, cuando ella aplicó y soltó la presión, empujando su lengua contra sus puntos más sensibles. Y mirándola… Después de ver a Vicky prepararla, casi se había corrido cuando Isabella había entrado en la biblioteca de _La Mazmorra_, la bibliotecaria más sexy para cumplir las fantasías de un hombre. Sus líneas estilizadas se movían con fluidez sobre él cuando fue obligada por su unión a mover su cuerpo de arriba abajo para alojarle.

–Joder –. Rechinó cuando sus dientes rasparon ligeramente en los bajos de su polla.

Suficiente. Él necesitaba estar en ella. Y la necesitaba aquí. Él era muy consciente de otros Doms mirando como su dulce Bella actuaba. Ahora ellos podrían ver su hermoso orgasmo.

–Suficiente –. Repitió en voz alta.

Cuando ella no respondió de inmediato, él tiró suavemente de la cadena que corría entre su cuello y pechos. Ella silbó entre dientes y alzó lo miró, su expresión nublada con el espacio que había entrado en su cabeza. Estaba tan inmersa en el placer, que apenas estaba con él, a excepción de las sensaciones - una criatura salvaje empeñada en conseguir tanta satisfacción carnal como pudiera lograr.

Sus labios separados estaban brillantes cuando ella le miró con ojos desenfocados. Un ligero rubor manchó la parte superior de su pecho, y sus senos parecían hinchados con su excitación mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Él la ayudó a levantarse. Ella gimió cuando él empujó su falda para mostrar su coño desnudo. Suavemente, le pasó el pulgar por encima de su raja, sintiendo la humedad filtrándose desde el interior. Ella se estremeció y movió las piernas más separadas.

– ¿Me deseas? –preguntó a pesar de la verdad. Quería que ella lo dijera. Junto con la confianza, quería que sus sumisas le dijeran sus necesidades durante el sexo.

–Sí –gimió, sus caderas inclinándose hacia adelante mientras él deslizaba un dedo sobre su coño. Su hábil pasaje trató de sujetarle a su alrededor mientras empujaba en su centro. Si no metía sus pelotas profundamente en ella pronto, explotaría. Su pulgar chasqueó sobre su clítoris y ella siseó. –Si… si, Sr. Cullen.

Él reprimió una sonrisa. Le encantaba cuando le llamaba así. Su trabajo la obligaba a dirigirse a él como 'Sr. Cullen' y cada vez que lo hiciera, él la recordaría así, en la agonía de la pasión.

Rodeándola con un brazo por detrás de ella, la dirigió hacia adelante para que se sentase a horcajadas sobre él. Ella se apoyó contra su hombro derecho mientras él la agarraba del brazo para ayudarla. Su otra mano se extendía sobre su culo. Deslizándola hacia abajo, se agarró la polla y la guió hacia su coño. Un gemido raspó a través de él cuando su calor envolvió su punta.

–Tómame –. Ordenó.

Con un grito ahogado, ella se hundió en su contorno, su canal se estiró para acomodarle. Su ardiente pasaje lo apretó mientras sus músculos se contraían. Ella gimió cuando su cuerpo se ajustó, pero él no le dio tiempo a estirarse por completo.

–Jódeme. Ahora –. Ordenó. Sus caderas se sacudieron y él le hundió los dedos en una nalga bien zurrada, sabiendo que ella sentiría la quemadura y esto alimentaría su fervor. Bella instantáneamente obedeció. Su respiración era pesada contra su cuello, cada exhalación acompañada de un pequeño grito frenético cuando se levantaba sobre él, después de su orden. Por encima del hombro, él vio que sus dedos se apretaban contra su espalda mientras ella trabajaba su cuerpo sobre suyo. Ella era suya - su cautiva, su sumisa, su esclava sexual personal, su compañera.

Aunque era difícil, mantuvo sus caderas lo más quietas posible, haciéndola darle el placer y mostrarle su deseo de complacerle. Sus gritos eran cada vez mayores en el tono, y supo que ella estaba cada vez más y más cerca de su orgasmo. Cada movimiento de pistoneo era acompañado por estremecimientos cada vez más fuertes de su coño. Su cuerpo le chupaba, tirando, arrastrándole más cerca de su liberación.

–Tómalo –murmuró hacia ella. –Toma mi semen. Chúpame y tómalo. Jódeme, esclava. Jódeme con fuerza, y muéstrame lo que quieres.

–Sr. Cullen –. Maulló en su cuello. Su sudor humedeciéndole la piel mientras ella convulsionaba. Su cuerpo se sacudió cuando se apretó a su alrededor y ella se disparó en su liberación.

Alcanzándola con ambas manos, él la agarró por las caderas y las forzó de arriba abajo cuando su orgasmo la congeló. Ella jadeó, su respiración atrapada con cada inhalación. En un momento, sus poderosas zambullidas se reanudaron aunque él podía sentir su reacción que seguía rodando a través de ella.

–Por favor –. Rogó contra él.

Si ella quería que él se parara, no sucedería. Su mano le dio una palmada en el culo y ella se sacudió y luego gimió. Oh, sí, a su Bella le gustaba una buena zurra. En su estado, consumido por el sexo, se preguntó qué pensaría ella de sus otros instrumentos. ¿Qué pensaría si la inclinaba sobre la mesa de estudio y la jodía sobre la madera?

–Por favor –repitió ella. –Quiero tener tu leche.

–Bella –se quejó. Sus palabras apretaban alrededor de sus pelotas. Él se sacudió hacia arriba y agarró con fuerza sus caderas, manteniendo su lugar mientras se enterraba tan profundamente como podía. Sus ojos se cerraron, y él jadeó. Su liberación manó de él, vaciando años de necesidad. El espacio vacío fue llenado inmediatamente con el deseo de esta mujer, más intenso de lo que jamás había sentido por otra. A menudo había oído que los hombres sabían de inmediato cuando se habían encontrado a la mujer adecuada, y él lo supo. En ese momento, se juró que no la dejaría ir, siempre y cuando ella estuviese dispuesta a quedarse con él.

Se hundieron juntos en la silla. A pesar de que le hubiera gustado haber permanecido enterrado en ella para siempre, o al menos una hora, se liberó. Después de ajustarse los pantalones para que la cremallera no profundizase en ninguno de ellos, arregló a Bella en su regazo y bajó su falda para cubrir su culo - _mi_ culo, se corrigió. Había estado dispuesto a compartir la vista de la escena, pero no más. Ella se acurrucó contra él, apretando la cara contra su hombro. Con cuidado, abrió las esposas. Inmediatamente, ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de él.

–Gracias –susurró.

Él levantó su barbilla con los dedos y la besó tiernamente. –Nunca imaginé que me encontraría algo tan precioso como tú en una biblioteca.

Ella se rió en voz baja. –A veces, los mejores tesoros se encuentran escondidos en los libros. Mira lo que encontré.

Sus labios cubrieron los de ella otra vez, y su lengua se deslizó dentro de su boca. Él tenía que estar dentro de ella otra vez, para conectar físicamente, aunque fuera sólo por vía oral. Los aplausos sonaron cerca, llenándolo de molestia. Frunció el ceño ante el intruso. El hombre de mediana edad vestido de cuero negro prístino parecía estar en una pose - totalmente nuevo en la escena y tratando con demasiada fuerza encajar. Aún más, él no sabía lo suficiente para no interrumpir a un Dom y su sub, especialmente tras un momento intenso cuando la intimidad era necesaria.

– ¿Qué? –. Gruñó Edward.

El hombre no le hizo caso y miró a Bella. –Sra. Swan, no tenía ni idea de lo que había en ti –. Se rió entre dientes, el sonido era completamente de burla y no demasiado amistoso. Esto levantó ampollas en Edward mientras el hombre la miraba con lascivia. Obviamente quería entrometerse en el territorio de Edward.

–Eric –. Exclamó Bella. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la llegada del hombre la sacudió de la calidez que Edward había construido alrededor de ellos.

Eric golpeó con sus manos en sus caderas. –Es "Amo" para ti. Soy un Dom aquí.

–Soy al único que llama Amo, Eric –. Interrumpió Edward. –Se está entrometiendo en un encuentro privado. Por favor márchese.

– ¿No somos todos los Doms, superiores a los Subs? –respondió el intruso. –Y no me pareció privado. La estaba jodiendo en medio de una sala pública.

–Es obvio que no entiende las reglas del club. ¿Le gustaría tener una revisión de su ingreso? Estoy seguro que puede ser arreglado.

–Me voy –contestó Eric, luego sonrió a Bella. –Te veré mañana, Isabella.

* * *

**Hello! aquí les dejo el cap de hoy y el que les debía, espero que les esté gustando esta novela tanto como me gustó a mi.**

**Besos.**

**AA.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo Siete**_

Isabella se frotó las sienes, con la esperanza de ahuyentar el dolor de cabeza que la había molestado durante todo el día. Después de que Eric hubiese aparecido anoche y ella hubiera explicado que era otro de los empleados de la biblioteca, el humor entre ella y Edward se había hecho añicos. Ambos habían pensado que lo mejor sería que él la llevase a casa. A pesar de haber esperado que él se quedase toda la noche, no había sabido exactamente como pedírselo ya que era muy temprano en su relación. Él la había besado tiernamente en la puerta, entreteniéndose luego viéndola entrar a salvo en su casa.

Inquieta y deseosa de haber tenido más valor, había estado dando vueltas durante horas. ¿Por qué no le había pedido que se quedase? Había tenido el suficiente valor para hacer toda una serie de cosas - algunas de las cuales nunca había soñado hacerlas. Sin embargo una pequeña palabra, quédate, se había quedado pegada en su garganta.

La falta de sueño la golpeaba duramente hoy - esto más el estrés. Eric había estado merodeando alrededor de su piso durante todo el día. No tenía ninguna razón para estar allí. Él supervisaba las secciones de niños y jóvenes adultos en el segundo piso. Y Edward aún no había hecho su aparición. ¿Era una coincidencia que hubiese tenido sexo con él y hubiese desaparecido?

A medida que la aguja de las horas en el reloj se acercaba a las cinco, se preguntó cuán rápidamente podría salir de allí esa noche. Iba a irse a casa y enterrarse en un pijama de franela, una manta gruesa y una montaña de chocolate negro. Hojearía los canales y vería si podía encontrar un reality show para hacerla sentir mejor. Dudoso. En este momento, se sentía la perdedora más grande y no en el buen sentido.

_¡Mierda, Isabella! ¡Rompe con el Infierno de esto!_

Debería haber sido un conocido agradable y una cita con Edward, no seis meses y un compromiso. Tenía que ser su dolor de cabeza y su incertidumbre en la escena BDSM lo que la tenía cuestionándose por segunda vez. No era su naturaleza. Con tanto tarjeteo mientras era una niña, había aprendido a ser fuerte y resistente.

–Isabella.

Ella no levantó al oír la voz no bienvenida. –Largo, Eric.

– ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así, esclava?

Su cabeza se levantó y lo miró. En el pasado, le había parecido tan inofensivo como el Sr. Rogers con su chaqueta y pantalones de lona de todos los días. Hoy, sin embargo, tenía un borde duro que nunca había visto, y no lo apreciaba en absoluto.

Se levantó de su silla, cruzó sus brazos y miró hacia abajo a su cara de comadreja unos ocho centímetros más alta - gracias a sus tacones altos. –Sólo voy a decir esto una vez. Si vuelves a hablarme alguna vez así de nuevo, juro que te patearé el culo. No me importa quién te crees que eres.

–Hmph –contestó, barritando por su nariz. –No estás bien versada en la escena, ¿verdad? Podría darte instrucciones. Obviamente, las necesitas. No sabes lo suficiente para dirigirte a Dom correctamente y con respeto.

–Oh… – Se mordió el labio y miró a su alrededor. –Perdóname. Debería haber hecho esto –. Poco a poco, levantó su mano delante de ella. Cuando él sonrió, ella levantó su dedo medio y elevó una ceja.

–Puta. Te arrepentirás –gruñó. –Cuando la junta de la biblioteca se entere de lo que haces en tu tiempo libre...

Fue cortado por los tres tonos que anunciaban el cierre de la biblioteca. Antes de que pudiera reanudar su diatriba, ella cogió su bolso y se dirigió hacia el ascensor. No había tenido a ningún mecenas en esta planta en más de una hora.

–Deberías bajar y sacar a todos los niños. Asegúrate que todos te tratan correctamente –. Incitó cuando las puertas se abrieron, a sabiendas de que nunca pondría en entredicho su desempeño en el trabajo.

Él la empujó hacia adelante, y ella tropezó. Su tobillo se torció y apenas se pudo agarrar en el pasamanos. Él entró mientras las puertas se cerraban. Su cerebro se revolvió buscando las opciones de defensa mientras él caminaba hacia ella. –¡Aléjate de mí!

– ¿Quién no está tan segura de sí misma ahora? –. Él la agarró del brazo mientras ella lo levantaba para protegerse. Sus dedos mordieron en su muñeca. Levantando el pie, ella condujo su tacón de aguja a su pie. Cuando él gritó, ella lo apartó lejos. Su muñeca tiró pero la liberó.

Ella agarró su zapato y lo sostuvo como un arma. Avanzando hacia el panel de control, alcanzó el botón para abrir la puerta. Por desgracia, el ascensor ya estaba bajando. Alguien debía haberlo llamado, ya que ninguno de ellos había seleccionado un piso.

–Escúchame –. Ordenó ella en el tono mortal que usaba con los adolescentes rebeldes. –Pertenezco a Edward. Nadie me toca, sino él. ¿Entiendes? Nadie, no sin su permiso.

El ascensor sonó, anunciando el piso, y ella se puso el zapato. Las puertas apenas se habían abierto cuando se deslizó y empujó hacia atrás a la gente que esperaba. Sin detenerse, corrió hacia su coche. No fue hasta que estuvo a mitad de camino que se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado su abrigo. No había ningún modo que volviera por él. No dar otra posibilidad de encontrarse con Eric.

Cuando llegó a casa, estaba temblando, le dolían los huesos y su visión estaba borrosa bajo el dolor de cabeza. Tropezó por la casa y se dirigió hacia la ducha. El calor alejó el frío, pero mantuvo un frío profundo en los huesos que hacía que se estremeciese bajo las mantas, aunque se hubiera deslizado en el pijama de franela.

Sus ojos estaban cerrados a la deriva cuando alguien golpeó en su puerta principal. Empujando su cabeza más en su almohada, sacó su cabeza. –Largo –. Gimió. Esperando que quienquiera que fuera se marchase cuando no abrió la puerta.

Cuando el golpe vino otra vez unos minutos más tarde, tiró de sus almohadones más apretados alrededor de su cabeza. Necesitaba dormir un poco para deshacerse de ese dolor de cabeza. Sólo moverse un poco hacía que su estómago se revolviese y ella aguantó su respuesta.

– ¿Bella?

Ella movió las almohadas lo suficiente para verle con un ojo. –Edward… –respiró.

–Cuando no contestaste y sabía que estabas aquí... ¿Estás bien? No cerraste la puerta –. Él se acercó a la cama y ella pensó que parecía demasiado bueno para ser real. Se sentía como la escoria de la tierra. Ella se estremeció cuando él se arrodilló junto a la cama y colocó su palma fría en su frente.

–Estás ardiendo –exclamó. – ¿Has tomado algún medicamento?

–Sólo es un dolor de cabeza –se quejó ella.

–No lo es. No te muevas. Ya vuelvo –dijo levantándose.

–No vayas a ninguna parte –murmuró ella. No había ninguna posibilidad de que ella se moviese, no con un punto atravesando por el centro de su cabeza. Estaba casi dormida cuando Edward regresó. Después de que se sentase, él le entregó un analgésico y un vaso de agua. Él lo cogió después de que se lo hubiese tragado.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo te has sentido mal? –preguntó suavemente, acariciando su pelo mientras ella se hundía en las almohadas.

–Desde esta mañana. No dormí lo suficiente.

–Creo que es más que… –. Se fue calmando mientras pasaba una mano sobre su brazo. Su pulgar rozó su muñeca. –Creo que es más que eso. Algún virus.

–Mmm… –respondió, sin desear nada más que el olvido de sueño. Ella sintió que él se levantaba y le oyó a su alrededor. Cuando salió de la habitación, la pena la llenó. Ella deseaba que él se quedara. Aún más, odiaba sentirse tan mal. Quería estar con él, sentir sus brazos a su alrededor.

Vagamente, le oyó regresar. Unos momentos más tarde, una frialdad enfrió la desnuda piel revelada en su espalda por su camisa subida y el movimiento de la manta cuando él la levantó. El puro alivio se envolvió alrededor de ella cuando Edward se deslizó en la cama. Acunando su cuerpo, él la sostuvo. Su gran estructura estaba tan caliente contra su espalda, que fue arrullada pronto por el sueño.

Edward besó la nuca húmeda de Bella, sintiéndose impotente para hacer nada más que abrazarla. Podría haberse ido a casa, pero no podía sólo dejarla. A pesar de que sus planes para la noche hubieran sido completamente cambiados por esto, prefería estar en su lado que en cualquier otro sitio. Si iban a tener una relación, ella tenía que saber que él se preocupaba por ella para algo más que sexo y sumisión.

Cerró los ojos, y se obligó a relajarse. Más tarde, cuando ella estuviese profundamente dormida, él se levantaría y haría un poco de trabajo. Hoy había estado moviéndose desde que había tenido que lidiar con cuestiones no relacionadas con la escritura todo el día. La tensión había estado drenándole así que podía usar un par de horas de sueño.

– ¿Edward? –. Bella preguntó en voz baja.

Él le acarició el pelo de la frente y la besó en la sien. –Duerme, cariño. No me voy a ninguna parte.

– ¿Dónde estuviste hoy?

–Asuntos de familia. Mi padre está enfermo y mi hermano quiere que vaya a casa a tratar con ello –. Esperó que ella no notase su expresión. La enfermedad de su padre era el alcoholismo. Su hermano quería que él fuera a casa para conseguir que su padre entrase en rehabilitación después de otro accidente de conducción ebrio. Por suerte, sólo había involucrado el coche, un árbol y una zanja, pero el problema iba en aumento.

– ¿Cuándo te vas? –murmuró soñolienta.

–No me voy. Mi hermano puede manejar las cosas. Volaré de regreso si la situación se vuelve desesperada. También hablé con el dueño actual de _La Mazmorra._ Almorzamos juntos y hablamos de tu amigo.

Ella gimió. –Es un gilipollas.

Él no podía estar más de acuerdo. Estaban en silencio, su respiración tejiéndose mientras se relajaban juntos. –Bella -dijo él finalmente. – ¿Qué te pasó en la muñeca?

Isabella no contestó, y mientras él esperaba, oyó un suave ronquido. Su pregunta tendría que esperar hasta mañana. Sospechaba lo que había sucedido. Los cardenales no habían estado allí ayer, y sabía que él no se los había causado lo que significaba que tuvo que haber sido agarrada en algún momento de hoy. Eran claramente en forma de dedo, y cuando los había examinado, la furia se había desatado a través de él. Había necesitado todo su control para frenarlo. Enferma como estaba, ella no le necesitaba fuera de control.

Sin embargo, la rabia casi había desaparecido, y el deseo de golpear a su agresor hervía en su interior. El instinto le decía que había sido Eric; sus sentimientos por Bella le dijeron que la protegiese a toda costa.

Había llegado a conocerla en los últimos meses, y aunque ella no lo hubiera sabido, su afecto por ella había crecido con cada conversación de pasada. Ahora que por fin habían dado el siguiente paso, no era nada menos que su deber el protegerla. Él _era_ su Dom, después de todo.

xoxo

Isabella sonrió cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. Una sensación de calidez y amor la envolvió, llenándola del bienestar cuando se despertó. Poco a poco, su conciencia se agudizó y se dio cuenta de que una forma sólida estaba acurrucada detrás de ella, su brazo alrededor de su cintura, su mano ahuecándole el pecho y su aliento suave moviéndole el pelo detrás de su cuello.

Edward. Ella conocía su sensación sin mirarlo, ¿quién más podía ser, de todos modos? Recordaba vagamente su llegada anoche. Ella había estado tan fuera de sí. La cabeza y el cuerpo todavía le dolían, pero se sentía mejor que anoche. Por suerte, el frío se había ido. En cambio, el calor la llenaba, alimentado por la excitación y el calor de cuerpo de Edward.

Quería darse la vuelta y besarle, pero en cambio, con cuidado se levantó de la cama. Ni siquiera podía recordar si se había cepillado los dientes anoche. Lo único que recordaba era el dolor. Si iba a apretar sus labios con su novio, ella quería menta no asquerosidad.

Levantarse de la cama resultó más difícil de lo que hubiera pensado. Con cuidado, se deslizó de Edward, y al instante, lamentó la pérdida de su calor. Tan pronto como fuera posible, se abrazaría de nuevo a su cuerpo - tal vez, desnuda. No se sentía _tan_ mal. Podría con el sexo. Una risita tonta subió por su garganta ante la idea de la curación sexual. Sofocando el ruido, corrió al cuarto de baño para refrescarse.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? –murmuró él desde la cama, mientras ella había hecho aparecer el cepillo de dientes en su boca.

Cepillándose los dientes, se asomó hacia él. –Preparándome para darte un beso –dijo alrededor de la pasta de dientes.

– ¿Siempre estás tan alegre por la mañana?

Teniendo en cuenta que se había despertado con un hombre viril y sexy en su cama…

–Sí. ¿Algún problema? –preguntó, entonces se metió de nuevo en el cuarto de baño. Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa por el gemido de la otra habitación. El colchón crujió.

– ¿Tienes uno de repuesto? –preguntó él mientras se apoyaba contra el marco de puerta, desnudo excepto por sus calzoncillos. Ella estuvo a punto de tragarse la pasta de dientes. A pesar de su pelo, que se levanta en algunos sitios, él era impresionante. Se dio cuenta de repente, que era la primera vez que lo había visto sin su ropa. Tenía un hermoso pecho amplio que se afilaba en las caderas estrechas. Su mirada trazó los prominentes pectorales y abajo su paquete de seis en su vientre liso. Una estrecha franja de pelo oscuro comenzaba bajo su ombligo y seguía hasta su pelvis, donde aumentaba dramáticamente justo por encima de la cintura, donde se escondía su polla. Su excitación se agitó mientras ella le miraba. La cabeza estalló empujando contra la tela, claramente perfilada por el suave tejido.

Él se echó a reír. – ¿Bella? ¿El cepillo de dientes?

–¡Huh!? –. Oh Dios, le estaba mirando fijamente. Rápidamente, se volvió y abrió el cajón del tocador. Un momento después, le arrojó el paquete con el repuesto.

Inclinándose hacia delante, la besó en el pelo. –Gracias –murmuró. –Eres buena para el ego de un hombre.

Ella sintió el rubor subir por sus mejillas. Sorprendida frente a él como una solterona hambrienta de sexo… Mierda…

Él le pasó el dorso de su índice por la mandíbula. –Probablemente deberías regresar a la cama, cariño.

Isabella se sentía un poco débil, aunque dudaba que tuviera algo que ver con su enfermedad. Terminando su cepillado, se enjuagó la boca. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio su muñeca magullada en el espejo. Rápidamente dejando caer su brazo, lo llevó lentamente a su espalda.

–Vamos a hablar de eso –dijo cuando ella pasó por delante de él.

Ella casi preguntó de qué estaba hablando, pero se lo pensó mejor. Ambos sabían muy bien lo que él quería decir.

–No es importante.

Él frunció el ceño. –Lo es para mí. No sólo no te estabas sintiendo bien, sino que él no tenía ningún derecho a tocarte. Nadie lo tiene. Incluso yo sin tu permiso. Consensual es uno de los tres principios fundamentales de este estilo de vida. ¿Vas a decirme que consentiste en ser maltratada?

–Por supuesto que no lo hice –exclamó indignada.

Serpenteando una mano alrededor de su cintura, él la atrajo hacia su pecho. Su piel caliente se sentía tan bien contra su mejilla. Ella aspiró su olor calentado por el sueño y rodeó con sus brazos alrededor de su cintura. Parecía tan natural, como si él le hubiese cortejado y ahora ellos fueran una pareja comprometida.

–Cuando yo te zurre, algunos de mis instrumentos podrían dejar marcas en tu culo. Las cuerdas o las esposas podrían dejar marcas, dependiendo de cuán duros nos pongamos –ofreció él, –pero nunca te heriré con mi toque. No es como actúo.

–Gracias, Amo –suspiró, dándose cuenta de que tendría que decirle lo que había pasado. –Él me agarró. Me empujó… le apuñalé en el pie con mi zapato.

–Me encantan tus zapatos –respondió y ella oyó la sonrisa en su voz. – ¿Quién es _él_?

–No es importante.

Agarrándola por los hombros, él dio un paso atrás y la perforó con su mirada. –Es importante para mí.

Ella suspiró de nuevo y dejó caer a su cabeza hacia delante. –Eric.

Siguió un silencio, creciendo y vibrando con la tensión reprimida hasta que ella lo miró. Su rostro estaba en granito, con la piel tensa sobre la mandíbula. –Métete en la cama. Voy ahora mismo.

–Lo siento...

–No eres tú quién debería disculparse.

Liberándola, se volvió hacia el fregadero.

–Edward…

–A la cama, Isabella –. El uso de su nombre de pila la sorprendió en la acción. Maldito Eric. Había logrado entrometerse entre ellos demostrando cuán imbécil podía ser.

Con una última mirada a la implacable cara de Edward, se giró y se dirigió a la cama. Sintiéndose como una niña caprichosa, siendo castigada, resopló y se subió encima. Se cubrió con las mantas hasta el cuello, cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho bajo ellas y cerró los ojos.

Edward se rió entre dientes cuando regresó a la habitación. –No pongas mala cara, Bella. No estoy enfadado contigo.

–No pongo mala cara –respondió ella. –Estoy durmiendo.

–Mm-hmm.

Lo oyó salir de la habitación. Sorprendida, abrió los ojos y se apoyó sobre un codo mientras miraba la puerta.

–Quédate ahí –gritó él.

Con otra ráfaga exasperada de aire, se dejó caer sobre las almohadas. –Como ordenes –murmuró.

–Oí eso –dijo él. Al parecer, no tenía intención de ir muy lejos.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. Si se pensaba que ella era completamente servil, es que no la conocía bien y él tenía otra cosa viniendo. –Como órdenes, _Amo._

–Puedo ver que te sientes mejor.

–Eso es bueno. Tengo que estar en el trabajo en tres horas –. Una lástima, también. Ella preferiría muchas otras cosas hoy. Cosas que implicarían su pecho desnudo contra el suyo y sus poderosos brazos y piernas alrededor de ella. Un estremecimiento la atravesó y se preguntó si había tiempo antes del trabajo para un poco de juego.

Como si hubiera leído su pensamiento, él levantó su mano y le mostró una bolsa con marcas similares a la caja que ella había encontrado antes de su primera cita. –Dejaste eso en el porche anoche. Fue el primer indicador que algo andaba mal.

Sus dientes se hundieron en su labio inferior. –Lo siento…

Su hombro se levantó. –Estabas enferma –. Puso la bolsa en el suelo junto a la cama y se sentó a su lado. – ¿Tienes que estar en el trabajo en tres horas? ¿Cuánto tiempo te llevará estar lista?

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Alrededor de una media hora. No me complico cuando se trata de eso.

–Bien, tenemos una hora y media entonces.

Ella miró el reloj, confundida por su hilo de pensamiento. –Sé que eres escritor, pero tus habilidades en matemáticas no pueden ser tan malas.

Él se rió entre dientes. –Coge tus cosas. Te vienes a mi casa.

* * *

**Perdonen por la demora, pero aquí les dejo el nuevo cap. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo Ocho**_

La mente de Isabella se tambaleaba. Mientras preparaba lo que iba a necesitar, Edward había calentado el coche. Le había dicho que no se vistiese y la había metido en el coche mientras llevaba puesto su pijama de franela y calcetines. Por el camino, había visto un sobre en el parabrisas de su coche. Él la había obligado y permitido cogerlo.

_Se mía. 06:00._

_E_

Ella lo miró con curiosidad. –Te lo diré más tarde –, le dijo.

Ahora, mientras la llevaba a su ostentosa casa, se preguntó cuándo sería "más adelante". ¿Qué quería decir con "se mía"? Su cabeza estaba metida contra su cuello y sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros mientras él la levantaba, su bolsa y sus cosas hasta su dormitorio, que ya sentía como suyo.

Él la dejó sobre en el suelo junto a su cama vestida de negro. Su pequeño bolso fue arrojado en una silla cercana, mientras que puso la bolsa de regalo junto a la cama. Levantándola de nuevo, la instaló en el centro de la cama. Arrastrándose sobre ella, la sentó a horcajadas.

–Podríamos haber hecho esto en mi casa –ofreció ella.

Él negó con la cabeza. –En realidad no –. Él presiono dos dedos sobre sus labios. –No hablemos más. Tengo planes para ti.

Su lengua se movió a lo largo de las yemas de los dedos. –Soy tuya. Para lo que desees, amo –. Respondió ella, esta vez seria en su respuesta.

Sus ojos se oscurecieron y se inclinó. Suavemente, la besó. Ella gimió mientras su lengua barría su interior y presionaba contra la de ella. Ella penetró en su interior, esperando que sus planes incluyeran joderla hasta que no pudiera pensar. A pesar de que estaban un poco presionados por el tiempo, parecía no tener prisa mientras exploraba su boca tranquilamente, y ella le dio acceso total.

Su corazón latía frenéticamente en el momento en que él se alejó. Inclinándose sobre ella, su pene presionó su monte mientras le desabotonaba la camisa. A medida que la abría, besaba la piel que revelaba. La piel de gallina corría por sus miembros mientras temblaba bajo su atención. Cuando estuvo a mitad de camino de su abdomen, hizo a un lado el lado izquierdo de su camisa y capturó su pezón.

Isabella gimió y se acercó a él, pero las muñecas se encontraban atrapadas en sus manos mientras bañaba su pico. Con una constante succión, que tiró de la punta mientras empujaba la sensible carne con su lengua. Cuanto más se tensaba, más se inundaba su coño de crema.

–No te corras –le ordenó, justo cuando ella pensó que no podría aguantar más. –Hoy no te puedes correr, a menos que yo lo diga.

–No sé si…

–Puedes hacerlo, Bella –. Terminó de desabrochar la camisa. Dejándola abierta, se inclinó por su otro seno y le ofreció la misma atención que al primero. Ella se retorcía debajo de él, golpeándolo en la polla. Lava ardiente se agrupaba en su ingle. Parecía que se filtraba por los muslos, calentando toda su mitad inferior.

La punta de la lengua trazó su aureola, girando cada vez más cerca de su pico, hasta que la mordió y abrasó la piel arrugada con los dientes. Ella se sacudió, mientras la empujaba más cerca hacía de la prohibida liberación.

Incorporándose, liberó uno de sus brazos sacándolo de la manga del pijama. Sus dedos se perdían a lo largo de la sensible piel, persistentes en el codo y en el interior de su muñeca. Apretó los labios y suavemente chupó la delicada piel mientras sus ojos se mantenían sobre los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron mientras él levantaba el brazo por encima de su cabeza. Una esposa forrada de piel, unida por una cadena a la cabecera de la cama, se cerró alrededor de su muñeca.

Sin vacilar, le quitó la camisa del otro brazo y la sacó de debajo de ella. Mientras la prenda volaba a través del cuarto, arrastró las yemas de sus dedos a través de su otro brazo hasta alcanzar la carne magullada de la muñeca. Suavemente, le besó la piel más oscura, tocando y moviendo rápidamente la lengua contra ella, como si su boca pudiera curar el daño. Ella cerró los ojos y se arqueó hacia él mientras el erotismo de la acción se hundía a través de ella.

Momentos después, su segunda mano fue atada y él se trasladó por su cuerpo. Centímetro a centímetro, aflojó la banda elástica de su pantalón. Su boca siguió el camino mientras su coño era revelado. A continuación besó su monte de Venus, sacó su lengua y la pasó a lo largo de la costura, pero no prolongó la atención. Empujó la ropa debajo de las rodillas, y se inclinó sobre sus piernas. Sus labios grabaron pistas invisibles de su posesión hasta los muslos mientras sus manos la agarraban por las rodillas y se las abría.

–Por favor, señor Cullen –. Rogó, sonando cerca de la liberación debido a la alta tensión. Sabiendo que no podría llegar en el momento en que le tocase el coño, ella luchó por el control.

– ¿A quién perteneces? –dijo con voz áspera.

Aturdida, lo miró fijamente. –A ti –susurró ella, dándose cuenta de que el ataque de Eric le había molestado más de lo que había dejado entender.

Su dedo se deslizó en su raja, lavando a través de su clítoris antes de encontrar su apertura y hundirse lentamente en su interior. – ¿Y de quién es este coño?

–Tuyo –jadeó ella, empujando las caderas hacia su toque. –Tuyo, Sr. Cullen.

– ¿Quién decide si te corres?

–Tú lo decides. Por favor, déjame correrme –suplicó. Su cuerpo se erizó por el calor mientras un fino sudor rompió a través de su piel. Su vientre ondulaba mientras trabajaba contra su mano.

–Todavía no.

Ella parpadeó mientras él se bajaba por el extremo de la cama. Se arrancó los pantalones y los calcetines y los arrojó a un lado. Agarró su tobillo, y la arrastró hacia el borde de la cama. Un grillete de cuero fue atado a su alrededor. Se fue al otro lado de la cama y repitió la acción con la otra pierna.

Si ella no confiara en él, se habría aterrorizado. Sus piernas estaban en forma de águila, sus brazos estirados por encima de su cabeza y atados, la tenía a su merced.

De pie en un extremo de la cama, la miraba mientras se desabotonaba la camisa de vestir y la dejaba caer sobre el colchón. Su espalda se arqueó mientras el placer corría en espiral a través de ella. Pronto. La tomaría pronto. Su canal se flexionaba de necesidad, otro flujo de crema se filtró hacia abajo.

Ella gimió cuando él se abrió los pantalones y los bajó por sus delgadas caderas, dejándolo sólo en calzoncillos. Sus pulgares se metieron en el elástico y los empujó hacia abajo por sus gruesos y musculosos muslos. Era la imagen de la sana perfección con la fuerza que emanaba de su poderoso cuerpo y él la deseaba. _Se mía_, había dicho. _Suya. Él estaba afirmando su reclamo_.

Rodeando la cama, él enganchó la bolsa de regalo y se sentó a su lado. Metió la mano dentro y sacó una pequeña caja. –Lo he abierto todo y lo he preparado de antemano –, le dijo. En el interior, apoyada en una cama de raso había un par de pinzas cuadradas para pezones formadas por dos barras y dos tornillos cada una. Recordó el dolor y entonces el placer de las pinzas de _La Mazmorra_ y se preguntó si estos serían similares.

Su respiración se aceleró mientras lo observaba. El metal estaba frío cuando le puso las pinzas totalmente abiertas alrededor de sus erectos pezones. Poco a poco, apretó los tornillos del más cercano a él. Lloró mientras un dolor sordo, latía por la punta. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, apretó el otro. Su cabeza se balanceó de lado a lado mientras la sensación se deslizaba a lo largo de sus pechos. Su vientre se contrajo, al igual que su coño. Señaló con el dedo ligeramente sobre una punta.

–Voy a soltar estas un poco más tarde. Debes usarlos todos los días como recordatorio de mis manos sobre ti.

–Por favor... no creo que pueda... –. Su cuerpo se estremeció mientras el placer se erizaba través de ella. Deseaba apretar los muslos juntos y evitar algunas de las sensaciones que se agolpaban sobre ella. Con una propagación de este tipo, no podría hacer nada, salvo sucumbir.

Sacó una mordaza de bola muy similar a la que él había usado con ella en el restaurante. Ella gimió mientras él se la ponía, y se sorprendió cuando se amplificó el sonido.

– ¿Te gusta eso? –preguntó. –No vas a ser capaz de hablar o evitar tu orgasmo mordiéndote, pero voy a escuchar todos tus dulces sonidos.

–_No... _–rogó, pero la súplica salió como un bajo y lastimero gemido.

–Pensé que apreciarías esto –. Respondió él y la fulminó con la mirada. Por último, sacó un vibrador y arrojó la bolsa a un lado. –Recuerda lo que dije. No te puedes correr. Voy a ir a la ducha, pero seré capaz de escucharte.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de "¿qué coño?"

–Tengo grandes planes para esta noche. Y tienes que estar al borde –dijo con sencillez, como si él no tuviera una enorme erección, balanceándose en su cadera. Su significativa mirada fue desviada por la punta del dildo irrumpiendo en su raja y alojándose en su interior. Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás por la sensación, haciendo un sonido de protesta inútilmente. No importaba. Ambos sabían que ella lo quería.

Ella cerró los ojos, la cabeza oscilando de un lado a otro mientras el juguete trabajaba en lo más profundo de su interior. Se quedó sin aliento cuando encendió el interruptor y el eje inició una lenta rotación contra su punto-G. El estimulador del clítoris vibraba contra el nudo sobre excitado. Sus dientes se hundieron en la pelota de goma. Su grito estalló en la habitación.

– ¡No! –. Suplicó frenéticamente mientras Edward se levantaba, la palabra fue una vez más ininteligible. Ella no podría aguantar un orgasmo de esta manera. Ignorándola, sujetó las correas elásticas alrededor de los muslos para mantenerla en su lugar. Él agarró la camisa del final de la cama y la colocó sobre su rostro. Bloqueó su visión, pero aún más, su olor llenaba cada respiración. Lo escuchó pasar al baño y al lavabo - comenzó una sentencia de muerte para su esperanza de creer que él estaba bromeando.

¿Sabía lo que había hecho al poner la camisa sobre ella? Por supuesto, que lo sabía. Cada respiración era una tortura mientras su esencia se mofaba de ella por la falta de su presencia, sin embargo, con el recuerdo de lo que era tenerlo cerca. Sobre ella. Penetrándola.

No, no, no... Tenía que dejar de pensar así. Pero ella necesitaba que la follase. Había necesitado eso durante horas. Lo había necesitado la noche anterior mientras había estado enferma. ¿Por qué se burlaba de ella así?

El sudor corría por su frente mientras ella se armaba de valor contra el vórtice que giraba sin descanso en su centro, dibujándose más y más fuerte. Amenazó con explotar y sintió los impulsos del inicio enroscándose por sus muslos. Las lágrimas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Ella parpadeó para evitarlas. Respirando con dificultad, se centró en el intenso placer que se arqueaba sobre... a través de ella... a su alrededor.

Pero eso sólo empeoró las cosas y su canal comenzó a apretar el eje del vibrador.

_No, no te vengas_, pensó desesperadamente, mientras otro gemido rodaba a través de ella. Lo necesitaba tanto. _No pienses en ello._.. _Piensa en otra cosa_. _Libros. Piensa en los libros. Bien... Moby Dick —N/A _en inglés una de sus acepciones es polla—_ - oh, Dios, una polla. Por favor, una grande – Para!. Orgullo y prejuicio… Mujercitas... Jane Eyre - errar es humano. Sin duda, no va a estar molesto si me vengo_. Cerrando sus dedos en un puño, trató de evitar la idea y dejar que todo pensamiento se convirtiera en sexo._ Las brujas de Salem—N/A _La relación de ideas de nuestra protagonista viene dada por los métodos de tortura empleados en las -brujas- para obtener su confesión y su similitud a algunos artilugios del BDSM.—_... bondage y los implementos del BDSM. No. La letra escarlata. Sexo. Romeo y Julieta. Prohibido el sexo. Los Tres mosqueteros. Sexo, sexo, sexo... sexo y espadas. Penetrando. Hundiéndose. Tarzán de la selva – sexo en la jungla con un hombre salvaje. Edward debía ser salvaje así. Amarrándome. Guiando su polla dentro y fuera de mi coño hasta que gritase por el orgasmo._

Desde el cuarto de baño, Edward pasó la navaja de afeitar sobre su cara mientras se pasaba una mano perezosa sobre su congestionada polla. Él no tenía ninguna intención de dejar la casa sin joder a Bella por su orgasmo prohibido - un orgasmo que no sería suficiente para dejarla en el borde antes de ir a _La Mazmorra_. Un orgasmo que le daría una excusa para "castigarla", a pesar de que antes estaba la necesidad de discutir el dolor y el castigo del juego en sí. En realidad, prefería el reproche con azotes u otras medidas disciplinarias. Pero esta noche, no sería nada de eso.

Su polla goteó con el pensamiento de los juegos sexuales a los que jugarían. Bella era la compañera ideal. Dispuesta, entusiasta y confiada. A ella le gustaba un poco de dolor y sobre todo la disciplina. Encajaba perfectamente en su naturaleza dominante y su capacidad de dar placer a través del castigo.

Sus gemidos desde la habitación le estaban conduciendo hasta el borde de su propia liberación. Ella no iba a aguantar mucho más tiempo. Rápidamente, terminó su afeitado. Mientras se limpiaba la crema de afeitar, un agudo grito resonó en la habitación y supo que más valía moverse. Su intención no era hacerla fallar. Cuando "fallara", su polla estaría dentro de ella.

La cabeza de Bella se movía adelante y atrás. La camisa se había deslizado hacia un lado, y sus ojos estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras el consolador se trasladaba a la parte del programa en el que empujaba hacia ella, muy parecido a lo que él haría en un momento. Ella estaba encerrada en sí misma para controlar el momento.

No podían tener eso.

Ella se sorprendió cuando él se subió a la cama y lamió un camino desde el ombligo a su esternón. Su esfuerzo tenía buen sabor. Girando la cabeza, la mordisqueó ligeramente al lado de su pecho.

Sus ojos le dijeron que ahora tenía su atención. – ¿Quieres correrte?

Ella asintió con la cabeza frenéticamente, a continuación lloriqueó mientras le quitaba el consolador. Él lo tiró al suelo sin pensar, luego le retiró la mordaza. – ¿De quién es este coño?

–Tuyo –. Se quejó mientras empujaba hacia adelante. Su coño era como una prensa alrededor de su pene - una húmeda, sedosa y apretada. No duraría mucho tiempo.

– ¿Para quién te vas a correr?

–Para ti… _Amo_. Por favor –. Ella tembló a su alrededor, casi allí.

Apoyó la cabeza junto a la suya, sus caderas empujando duro y la ingle conectando con su clítoris. – ¿Qué polla vas a ordeñar?

Bella gritó, cayendo sobre el borde, sus miembros presionando por el esfuerzo mientras se convulsionaba con él. Ella estaba apretada a su alrededor con tanta fuerza, que apenas podía moverse.

–Edward –. Se quejó ella, una señal segura de que había perdido totalmente el control. Su nombre empujado a través de su cuerpo como una tormenta, arrastrando lejos todos los vestigios de su disciplina. Con un gruñido ahogado, su semen brotó de él.

–Llama y di que iras tarde a trabajar –murmuró cuando se recuperó. Yacían enredados - en su mayoría él enredado en ella. Con cuidado, se desprendió de su apretado coño. Ella quería más, pero tendría que esperar. Esta noche, cuando regresaran a la cama, la follaría hasta que ambos se derrumbaran y no pudiesen manejar otra liberación hasta que ambos hubieran descansado unas pocas horas.

–No puedo –susurró. Volvió la cabeza y le besó la oreja. –Estoy un poco atada.

–Puedo arreglar eso –. Le abrió las esposas. Isabella agachó la cabeza y atrapó un pezón en su boca. Con un gruñido ahogado, él abandonó su tarea y enterró sus dedos en el pelo. Su polla se movió. –Bella... –, suspiró.

–Por favor, amo. Quiero un poco más –. Se rió contra su pecho.

–Eres una compañera traviesa, ¿no es así? –. Se rió entre dientes. Alcanzándola nuevamente, terminó de liberarla, entonces se deslizó hacia abajo de la cama y abrió los grilletes. Ella inmediatamente tiró de sus miembros, encogiéndolos y mirándolo.

–No has dicho que pudiera correrme –dijo.

–Pero lo hiciste.

–Supongo que tendré que ser castigada.

–No pareces o suenas preocupada por eso –. De hecho, parecía bastante satisfecha con ello.

–No lo estoy. No creo que vayas a hacer nada que me haga daño, ¿qué me produzca dolor...? –se encogió de hombros. –Tal vez. ¿Pero daño? No. El dolor es parte de nuestro juego, ¿verdad?

–Sí... –. Respondió, el uso de la palabra "juego" le hizo detenerse. ¿Ella consideraba esto como un breve episodio? ¿Una diversión mientras él estuviera en la ciudad?

Ella le sonrió. –Necesito un teléfono, y... creo que tu consolador va a hacer un agujero en la alfombra.

Él bajó la mirada hacia la cosa ansiosa bombeando arriba y abajo como una loca. Con suerte, no estaría trabajando lejos en nada.

* * *

**Grazie a todas las que leen.**

** Para quienes preguntan cuando actualizo todas las adaptaciones, lo hago amanecer Jueves y amanecer Lunes.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo Nueve**_

Tener casi una asistencia perfecta al trabajo tenía sus beneficios. Su jefe nunca cuestionaba su necesidad de llegar tarde. Y en el momento en el que normalmente habrían estado rumbo a la biblioteca, ella y Edward estaban camino a _La Mazmorra_.

– ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, preguntándose que tenía dentro. Él había estado tenso y silencioso desde antes de haberse duchado juntos mientras se estaban preparando. –Sea lo que sea, se me pasará ahora. Me siento bien.

–Bien. Quiero que tengas toda tu fuerza.

El miedo giró en su estómago. No importaba lo mucho que confiara en él, lo desconocido le daba miedo. Sabía que Edward no haría nada que pudiera perjudicarla, aunque podría llevar las marcas por un corto período de tiempo, se preguntaba sobre su nivel de resistencia. ¿Cuánto podría aguantar? ¿Hasta dónde la empujaría?

– ¿Es el látigo, verdad? –preguntó.

Parecía sorprendido de que ella lo supiera. – ¿Vicky te lo dijo?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–He usado el látigo desde que tenía diecinueve años. Catorce años ahora. Soy muy preciso.

Empujando una uña, no lo miró. – ¿Así que mi culo será un objetivo perfecto para ti?

–O tus muslos.

La piel se estremeció mientras se imaginaba un latigazo a través de ellos. – ¿Es por eso que me querías sexualmente en el borde?

–Eso ayuda. Bella, tienes que entender, que si dices que no, es que no. Y pararé.

– ¿Pero estarás decepcionado?

–Sí -. Dijo simplemente. Su tono no indicaba nada.

– ¿Esto es algo que deseas sexualmente? –. Aventuró ella. Comprendiendo que el comportamiento del sumiso a menudo era la clave para el placer del dominante. D / s, a menudo era un toma y daca de dolor. Él podría sostener el látigo, pero ella tenía el poder para su satisfacción o la falta de ella.

– ¿Crees que soy un pervertido?

Ella se echó a reír. –Sí. Pero yo también, supongo. Eso es algo entre nosotros. Las predilecciones humanas han viajado por estos caminos durante eones. Es una subcultura de la que la gente nunca habla. Y la parte de los castigos está realmente aceptada en la sociedad - aunque el componente del placer no esté dado.

–A veces me aturdes –. Dijo en voz baja, apretándole la mano.

–He leído un montón –. Ella miró por la ventana al entrar en el parking subterráneo del club. –No quiere decir que no tenga miedo.

–Siempre voy a cuidar de ti.

–Lo sé –. Después de que él la hubiera liberado a antes, la había cuidado frotando loción en todos los lugares donde había sido restringida. Había sido minucioso para determinar si se había alguna tensión muscular. Antes de dejasen el club aquella primera noche, él había hecho lo mismo.

Edward giró alrededor del coche y le abrió la puerta. Juntos, caminaron hasta la entrada principal subterránea. Un hombre con cabello rubio, despeinado les salió al encuentro. Abrió la puerta y los dejó en el interior. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban haciendo una concesión especial con ellos al estar aquí tan temprano. Edward debía haber llamado mientras estaba calentando el coche antes.

–James –. Dijo Edward y compartieron un fuerte abrazo. –Gracias. Te lo agradezco.

–No hay problema. Entiendo. No sé qué haría si no tuviera mi cuarto de juegos en casa. A Vicky y mi nos gustaría pasar mucho más tiempo aquí.

–Tan pronto como encuentre un lugar... –. Edward aludió. –James, esta es Isabella. Bella, este es James Colvin. Es el dueño de_ La Mazmorra._

Intercambiaron bromas y a continuación, James le entregó a Edward una llave en forma de diamante, con una llave de anillo dorada que le recordaba a las llaves de los hoteles antiguos. –Tu habitación de siempre –dijo. –Estaré en mi oficina, sólo llama si necesitas algo. Encantado de conocerte, Isabella. Espero verte pronto de nuevo.

Él se alejó, mientras Edward la llevó en dirección contraria a través de la entrada. Se parecía mucho a la entrada de un club de salud con un mostrador principal, una barra de bebidas, mesas y sillas que daban a una oscura zona acristalada. En este momento, parecía como si James hubiese hecho todo lo posible para que el lugar pareciera cualquier cosa menos un club de sexo, salvo lo que se vería durante el horario laboral.

Tomaron el ascensor hasta el cuarto piso, pero pasaron por delante de la "biblioteca" donde habían tenido su primera escena. Al final del pasillo había un conjunto de puertas dobles con un lector de clave al lado. Edward agitó el diamante de oro de la llave sobre él. La puerta se abrió. Las luces de movimiento se activaron parpadeando cuando entraron. Él no se detuvo hasta que llegaron a la última puerta.

El estómago de Isabella estaba anudado. Con cada paso, se ponía más y más tensa y preocupada por lo que iba a suceder. Estaba tan tensa que cuando él abrió y mantuvo la puerta abierta, vaciló antes de entrar. La pausa no pasó desapercibida. Las cejas de Edward se juntaron, pero no dijo ni una palabra una vez que entró.

La puerta se cerró de golpe con todo el estruendo de una mazmorra que encierra a sus prisioneros. Aunque se trataba de un truco psicológico, ella empezó a temblar en la oscuridad. Sentía cada pedacito del cautiverio. Edward la atrajo hacia él, la blusa se rasgó cuando él la abrió de golpe. Tirando hacia abajo el sujetador, apretó sus pechos y luego retorció las puntas todavía con las abrazaderas.

Ella gritó mientras el fuego se encendía a través de ella.

–Eres mía ahora, esclava –gruñó. –Te voy a demostrar quién es tu amo.

–No –le rogó, cayendo inmediatamente en el juego de rol. Ella luchó contra él mientras él le arrancaba la camisa, en realidad no importaba que él le hubiera destrozado su parte de arriba preferida.

–Tu palabra de seguridad es "bicicleta", Bella. Es la única palabra que me hará parar –. Apretó el pecho más. – ¿Entendido?

–Sí –. Exclamó. –Por favor, no hagas esto –. Continuó, volviendo a caer en la escena. Luchó con todas sus fuerzas por huir, a sabiendas de que Edward era mucho más fuerte, y ella nunca ganaría. Sus zapatos se cayeron en la batalla y la puso en una situación de mayor desventaja.

–Has sido desobediente.

–No, yo no. He hecho todo lo que me has dicho –. Dios, nunca se había dado cuenta de cuan excitante, podría ser.

– ¿No? Sin embargo, incluso ahora luchas.

Ella se retorcía, y la soltó. Se tambaleó hacia atrás. Fríos metales se deslizaron por la espalda y sonaron mientras corría junto a él. Ella parpadeó mientras Edward encendía las luces bajas y revelaba la espartana habitación, gris-piedra con su equipo disciplinario.

Una emoción terrible se disparó a través de ella. Ella retrocedió, agarrando las esposas y cadenas por las que había corrido y que se balanceaban alrededor de él. Él las cogió con un solo golpe de su mano y le rodeó la muñeca con la otra. Tiró con fuerza hacia él.

–No hay escape ahora –gruñó. No le dio cuartel mientras ajustaba las esposas a la pared. Yendo a la pared apretó el interruptor que elevaba la cadena hacia arriba. Poco a poco, irrevocablemente, sus brazos fueron forzados a elevarse sobre la cabeza. No detuvo la máquina hasta que los talones estuvieron a unos centímetros del suelo.

Con los brazos cruzados, él la rodeó. Su rostro era implacable, su mandíbula fuerte. A pesar de su miedo de antes, una excitación increíble la inundó. Si no hubiera sido él, ella estaba segura de que habría estado aterrorizada. Pero no con él.

De repente, le arrancó la falda. El botón en la parte de atrás desapareció, rebotando a través del suelo de piedra. Luego se quedó sólo en bragas y sujetador. Se detuvo frente a ella, estudiándola.

–Ahora eres mi prisionera. ¿Has oído lo que hago a mis esclavas?

–Por favor... no...

Abrió el cierre frontal de su sujetador. Ya que estaba atrapado por sus brazos, él rompió las tiras y las tiró a la basura como los restos que eran ahora. Su boca cayó sobre su pezón. Pasó la lengua alrededor de la piel arrugada, evitando la punta con la pinza. Ella gimió mientras sus dientes se hundían en la aureola expuesta.

Necesitando estar más cerca, ella se agarró a las cadenas y levantó sus piernas. Las envolvió alrededor de él. Su pelvis bajó hacia él mientras él dirigía su atención a la curva interior de su pecho. Chupaba con fuerza mientras ella se arqueaba hacia él.

–Mía –. Exclamaba.

–Yo me pertenezco a mí misma –. Insistía ella.

–Ya no –. Él abrió de un tirón sus pantalones, sus dedos hicieron a un lado sus bragas y se dirigió a su coño sin ningún preámbulo. Agarrando sus caderas, él se introdujo en ella duro. Sus dedos se clavaron en su piel mientras pistoneaba dentro y fuera de ella tan rápido como un tren fuera de control.

–Mi coño –gruñó. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta su culo. Una de ellas la golpeó con fuerza. –Mi culo.

–No. Es mío –. Insistió, sabiendo que su negación les conduciría por un camino de no retorno.

Le mordió el hombro y ella gritó, su canal convulsionó a su alrededor. Él eligió ese momento para soltarse. –Las malas esclavas no obtienen la liberación –. Decretó.

–No –. Se lamentó. Ella lo necesitaba. Todo su cuerpo vibraba por la necesidad.

Pero Edward subió la cremallera de sus vaqueros negros. Tiró de su camisa de polo por la cabeza y la arrojó a un lado. Los músculos de su espalda ondulaban mientras se dirigía hacia los instrumentos de la pared. Su corazón tartamudeó cuando vio lo que cogía. Era mucho más grande de lo que había imaginado.

Ella respiró hondo, determinando que todo estaría bien. Vicky había dicho que así sería. Así que confiaba en Edward. Sin embargo, ella miró el látigo con los ojos muy abiertos.

–Isabella –dijo con voz dura.

–Sí, Sr. Cullen.

– ¿Te acuerdas de tu palabra de seguridad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

–Dila. En voz alta, para que sepa que la recuerdas.

–Bicicleta.

Sin decir palabra, cogió una barra que parecía ser por lo menos medio metro de largo, tal vez más, y un par de grilletes. Dejó caer el látigo a sus pies y luego se trasladó a su espalda. Ella se estremeció cuando él golpeó el culo con la barra.

–Esto no es para castigarte, esclava –. Poniéndose de cuclillas agarró el tobillo y lo aseguró a una de las cadenas de la barra, entonces repitió con el otro pie. No se le ocurrió hasta después que tal vez debería haber luchado, sobre todo cuando él hundió sus dientes en su culo. –O tal vez si –. Continuó. –Con las piernas así, bien abiertas, tengo acceso total y estas a mi merced.

Ella se estremeció cuando la enganchó la barra en un anillo empotrado en el suelo.

–Las esclavas nunca apreciáis esto –gruñó recogiendo el látigo y hundiéndose por completo en el personaje una vez más. –Pero una paliza tiene un objetivo absoluto. Siempre estáis inquietas y tratando de escapar. No se puede hacer eso, ¿verdad? –preguntó él con el látigo envuelto alrededor de su brazo señalando con la cola a lo largo de su vientre.

–No, amo –logró decir. –Por favor... voy a ser buena. Puedes follarme cuando quieras.

–Lo haré de todos modos. Eres mía.

–No –protestó ella. Sus ojos nunca dejaron el látigo de cuero negro. Picaría como el infierno. Pero nada más que la muerte le haría decir la palabra de seguridad. Una vena aventurera que ella había pensado que estaba muerta por su infancia vagabunda estaba viva y aguijoneándola hacia adelante.

Así era la necesidad de complacer a Edward. Su amor por él estaba creciendo con cada momento de preparación que le estaba dando. A pesar de las palabras ásperas del juego de rol - sabía que él estaba tratando de ponerla cómoda y asegurándose de que estaba lista.

– ¿Todavía discutiendo? ¿Voy a demostrarte quién es el maestro?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Ignorándola, le empujó las bragas por sus piernas. El tejido elástico se estiró entre las rodillas mientras el mango del látigo raspaba hasta el muslo. Se sentía tan condenadamente traviesa. Expuesta. Querida.

Eso la sacudió. ¿Cuándo había empezado a quererlo? ¿Cuándo había crecido este sentimiento? Antes incluso de que hubieran salido por primera vez. Cuando la había llegado a conocer y la había protegido y actuado en su fantasía - fantasía que no era nada comparada con la realidad.

Su palma se apoyó sobre su estómago y se deslizó hasta su coño. Él la separó con sus dedos e introdujo dos fácilmente en su canal mojado. –No puedes convencerme de que no soy el propietario de este canal y toda su miel.

Impotente, ella trató de acercar sus caderas buscando su toque, buscando la liberación que tan insidiosamente le había negado en repetidas ocasiones.

–No. Todavía no –dijo con voz áspera. Alejándose, blandió el látigo en el aire. Sonaba con tanta ferocidad, que gritó a pesar de que no tocó su carne. Él se movió delante de ella y levantó la punta de la cola. –Puedes besar a la punta, esclava. Tal vez disminuya el aguijón.

Atrapada en sus mandamientos, inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante y tocó el suave cuero con la boca. Edward ahuecó la parte posterior de su cabeza y le cubrió la boca con la suya. Su lengua se introdujo en su boca más allá del mango de piel entre ellos.

–Cuatro golpes esta noche –dijo, dando un paso de distancia.

Sus dedos apretaron en un puño encima de las esposas mientras la tensión la inundaba de nuevo. El estruendo se hizo eco a través de la habitación y gritó mientras que una raya de fuego atravesaba su culo. Su cuerpo se estremeció. No podía hacer esto. Su cabeza decía que lo detuviera.

– ¿De quién eres esclava? –exigió.

–De nadie –sollozó.

Le dio un segundo latigazo con rapidez, el silbido y estallido de la piel la hicieron encogerse antes de que la golpease. Aterrizó a lo largo de su trasero, cruzando la primera marca.

– ¿De quién?

–De nadie –repitió. El fuego se propagó, desde los dedos a lo largo de su carne intacta lamiendo su coño. ¿Cómo podría transformarse en algo bueno? Sus ojos se pusieron en blanco por la sorprendente satisfacción y el éxtasis que se deslizó profundamente en su corazón. Complacerle le produjo una loca dicha - una felicidad que nunca hubiera podido explicar. Cuando el tercer latigazo le dio en los muslos, ella gimió. El impacto del dolor no era nada como el primero. Cuando llegó el cuarto, cruzando la primera de los muslos, casi pidió otra.

Edward la agarró del pelo y le retiró la cabeza. – ¿De quién?

–Tuya –exclamó. –Tuya. Por favor, ¡tómame ahora!

El látigo fue arrojado por la habitación. Le soltó los tobillos y después las muñecas de las esposas. –De rodillas –ordenó y se alejó. Débil, empujó fuera la ropa interior de sus rodillas y luego se colocó en la posición que le había ordenado, su cuerpo ardía por los golpes y la necesidad de él. Mezclado con ello estaba la satisfacción de haber resistido el látigo y haberlo complacido. Se estremeció mientras su culo se reunía con sus talones. Secretamente, tocó los dos largos latigazos de su parte posterior con los dedos mientras sostenía sus manos sumisamente en su espalda.

Su coño estaba goteando y sus pezones estaban tan tensos que temía que pudieran estallar de las pinzas que los apresaban. Todavía necesitaba que la tomara, y temió poder ser adicta a él. Su Dom. Su Amo. Su Sr. Cullen.

– ¿Prometes ser mía? –dijo, volviendo.

–Sí, Sr. Cullen.

–Por favor, mírame, y utiliza mi nombre.

Levantando su mirada del suelo gris, levantó la vista hasta mirarlo consumiéndose. –Edward –, dijo, –te pertenezco.

Una extraña ternura llenó a Edward mientras la observaba. Esta era su mujer, y no podía esperar a reclamarla, más que con esas palabras. Sentado detrás de ella, la arrastró sobre su regazo, teniendo cuidado con sus marcas. Dejó el tubo del bálsamo que había ido a coger. Después de un momento, tendría que aplicársela. El cuidado posterior era importante, pero también lo era la conexión interpersonal - especialmente en una relación de servidumbre. –Eres la mujer más increíble que he conocido nunca.

Se acurrucó en él. –No fue tan malo.

–Quiero hacerte el amor, pero este no es el lugar.

–Si no lo haces pronto, voy a tener que encontrar un nuevo tipo para atender esta necesidad sexual, que me provocas.

A pesar de que sabía que se burlaban de él, su corazón se sacudió y su mundo se bamboleó.

–Sobre mi cadáver –exclamó. No iba a renunciar de ningún modo tan pronto. Se puso en pie, con ella sobre su hombro, cogió el bálsamo y se dirigió hacia la puerta. –No hay nadie aparte de James en el edificio. Vamos a usar la biblioteca.

Era el lugar perfecto para ellos, rodeados de libros. Él la dejó en el sofá en el centro de la habitación y cayó sobre ella. Su cuerpo suave lo acunó, y ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de sus hombros.

–Finalmente –murmuró ella, y rió entre dientes. Esta vez, no habría nada que los detuviese antes de estar totalmente saciados.

La besó en el cuello. –Déjame entrar, cariño. Quiero estar desnudo contigo.

–Vuelve ahora mismo.

–Lo haré. Te lo prometo.

Rápidamente, se sacó los pantalones, zapatos y calcetines. Sentado junto a ella, cogió las pinzas de los pezones. –Estas fuera, también.

El aire silbó entre sus dientes mientras la sangre se precipitaba en las puntas. Ella le tendió los brazos, y él entró en ellos, una vez más impresionado por la sensación de haber sido bendecido con la mujer perfecta. Había cruzado océanos por ella. Sus muslos le acunaron, manteniéndole dónde quería estar. Ella era su hogar.

Con ella, su mente se despejaba. Había estado dividido entre dos tierras durante mucho tiempo, sin saber dónde quería terminar. Su mano apartó el cabello de su rostro mientras miraba a la mujer que sería la más querría en su vida.

Ella ladeó sus caderas hacia él, necesitando su polla. –Por favor... –suplicó.

–Como mandes, cariño –susurró. Poco a poco, se hundió en su húmedo canal, dejándose sentir la certeza que se había negado a sí mismo hasta ahora. No habría ninguna prisa. No esta vez. No se alejaría hasta que fuera bueno para los dos y estuvieran listos.

Bella levantó sus piernas alrededor de él y mientras él pasaba las manos sobre ella, sintió las marcas del látigo. Ella tarareó bajo en su garganta y sonrió triunfalmente al tocar las marcas. ¿Cómo había llegado a ser tan afortunado?

Sus caderas pistonearon rítmicamente, mientras le acariciaba su cuerpo. La besó en la garganta, saboreando la transpiración limpia que había surgido durante la sesión. Sabía a gloria. Ella jadeó cuando tomó un pezón entre los labios. Con suavidad, lo bañó, una vez más adoptado por ese sentimiento de ternura. Necesitaba esta parte de su vida para estar tan completo como la porción de BDSM. Necesitaba afecto y solidaridad. Bella le ofrecía todo lo que quería. Con ella, se sentía entero. Sus ojos se humedecieron, y escondió el rostro en su cuello en su búsqueda de plenitud.

–Edward –exclamó. Su dulce canal se cerró alrededor de su pene, llevándolo a la culminación. Sus dedos se clavaron en sus hombros, mientras ella también encontraba su liberación - la primera de muchas antes de salir de la biblioteca de _La Mazmorra_.

* * *

**Llegué tarde, lo siento. Espero que les haya gustado el Cap**


	10. Chapter 10

**Grazie a todas las que han leído conmigo, por los reviews, alertas y favoritos. ev76, karo29, Joss D Cullen, Herm'MG, anamart05, bellaen3D2, lory24, madeki, nesines, sandra32321, beakis, Maru-chan1296, V1V1, BarbyBells, Angie Masen, coleccionista de fanfictions, mdstl1788, Anfitrite, sarita21, abelen, Lunita-9, AzuMar, lunha222, vidita142, ErandiLina, Ap19, Julie Black Lautner, Kbash, gabita1102, Paulii Bones Love, assenav1980, Andre-R, covaric, marie101008, MiMiAfT3rH0UrSSaNz, Saarai Cullen, GaBriElla7, dayii257luna, ADEC, tulgarita, Ayame Chan, ElaMorgan, hana-1787, Denissevel, elizabeth1485, anmaray, MarceCullenHale, Beautiful Dragonfly, joli cullen, LyraMLFY, MManzo, tityscaya, asetcba, , saint kitten, marjhoncullen, RociRadcliffe, Sonyi Cullen CM, Yumel22, Aliapr-peke, Maca Black, saku hyuuga, Vero de Masen Cullen, alaine5777, mmavic81, Hikari Strife10, cualiya, klary alice cullen swift, alejacipagauta, Kristenst, janalez, lezti15, valu03, Aries AL, floorchi, Lisa Cullen 92, vale55, rainbow raw, SabrinaCullenBlack, abys, nmt1525, mei-cullen-clan, Aliena Cullen, lmabt, elena robsten, lobalunallena, ela fordyce y a todas esas lectoras silenciosas (si no he puesto a alguna lectora, lo siento, mi correo ha estado fallando últimamente)**

* * *

_**Capítulo Diez**_

Moviéndose en su asiento, Isabella trató de ignorar el dolor donde su culo y muslos se apoyaban en su silla de escritorio. Después de la sesión con el látigo, Edward había hecho el amor con ella durante más de una hora, adorando cada centímetro de su cuerpo, incluyendo las rayas que él había dejado en su trasero. Antes de marcharse, él había suavizado con un bálsamo el hormigueo en la zona afectada. Contenía lanocaina, pero ahora, cuatro horas más tarde, el efecto estaba pasando.

La salida había sido una aventura. Con su ropa totalmente destrozada, se había puesto su falda y la camisa desabrochada de Edward. Él se había ido con el torso desnudo. Los dos parecían un par de refugiados que se habían puesto en camino. Por suerte, no había nadie alrededor. Había llegado vestida con ropa nueva mientras él le había prometido un día de compras para sustituir los artículos que había destruido.

Algo había cambiado durante aquella tarde, y no estaba segura de qué. Tal vez había sido el éxito de conocer el látigo. Sospechaba que sólo era una parte de ello. Habían establecido una conexión, algo que la sorprendió ya que se había pasado la vida _no_ conectando con la gente por su preservación. ¿Por qué molestarse cuándo ella se marcharía pronto? Sólo, que esta vez, era Edward el que se marcharía, y eso la asustó. Él había trabajado su camino más allá de la barrera protectora que siempre había mantenido alrededor de sí misma. No estaba segura de cómo iba a lidiar con eso. Pero... tendría que hacerle frente de todos modos. No era como si hubiese asumido un compromiso con ella.

Él era protector sin embargo. Él había insistido que trabajaría en la biblioteca todo el día. Después del incidente de Eric, no estaba dispuesto a dejarla sola - no antes de que hubiese tratado con el hombre. James le había expulsado del club, pero todavía quedaban las cuestiones del trabajo. Cómo manejarlas no fue inmediatamente evidente.

Por suerte, Eric había desaparecido. Quizás el pisotón de su zapato en su pie le había enviado un mensaje ayer. Probablemente no, pero ella siempre podría esperar. Se pasó los diez centímetros del tacón de sus Manolos a lo largo de su pantorrilla. Si él regresaba, estaría lista.

Mirando el carrito de los libros para ser re-archivados de nuevo, se levantó. Sus ojos se cerraron brevemente, y tomó una respiración profunda, mientras su falda se frotaba contra su mitad inferior. Su piel estaba demasiado sensible y aunque llevaba una falda de lana suave con un forro de seda aún más suave, la caída de la tela la hizo estremecerse y le puso la carne de gallina a toda velocidad por su cuerpo. Le dolía, pero aún más, era un recordatorio sensual de las cosas tan traviesas que habían hecho antes.

Su cuerpo estaba elevándose listo para estar con él otra vez. Nunca había estado en un estado de agitación sexual constante. Un sentimiento de que ambos habían disfrutado y encontrado entretenido.

_Trabajo… Tenía que trabajar_, se recordó antes de vagar demasiado lejos por el camino mental que incluía a Edward y sexo y poco más. Haciendo caso omiso del carrito, por el momento, recogió algunos títulos de su escritorio. Éstos tenían que ser sustituidos en el depósito de investigación trasero. Haría esto primero antes de que misteriosamente se alejaran y fueran encontrados en el piso equivocado.

El primero debía ser guardado en el estante de la parte delantera de la sección, mientras que el último libro - un libro que Edward había usado para la investigación - iba al otro lado en un cubículo en la parte de atrás. Estaba buscando su sitio cuando un cuerpo se apiñó detrás de ella. Una mano grande corrió a lo largo de su pierna mientras la otra separaba su entrepierna, presionándola con obvia excitación.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó Edward en voz baja, inclinándose cerca de su oído.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que reposase en su hombro mientras su mano exploraba hacia arriba y se acercaba a su pecho. Él pasó sus yemas sobre su sensible pezón, enviando un flujo de humedad a sus bragas. Se mordió el labio. El hombre se las arreglaba para mantenerla constantemente mojada. Otro rasgo que nunca había encontrado en otro hombre. Edward sabía justo como golpear todas sus zonas en conflicto, no importaba cuán inadecuada fuese la situación.

No deberían permitirse incluso un poco de esa interacción privada allí, pero le permitiría la intimidad de tomarla. Sólo el hecho de estar cerca de él la calentaba y se establecía en su alma. No tenía ni idea cuánto tiempo duraría esta cosa entre ellos. Tomaría lo que pudiese.

Gimió en silencio cuando su pulgar patinó a lo largo de su muslo. –No es tan malo como había pensado. Un poco molesto.

–Debería ponerte más bálsamo. ¿Tomaste algún calmante para el dolor?

Ella negó con la cabeza, su cuerpo derritiéndose bajo su tacto.

–Deberías –le besó el pelo y dio un paso atrás. Sus manos cayeron cuando ella se enderezó. Oyendo pasos, ella alcanzó y colocó el libro que había estado sosteniendo.

–Bueno, bueno… ¿Qué es esto?

Se dio la vuelta, y miró a Eric. – ¿Perdido otra vez?

–Gracioso. La directora te está buscando –. Él sonrió con satisfacción. –Estoy seguro que no le gustaría esto. Haciéndolo en el trabajo, Isabella. Nunca lo hubiese pensado de ti.

La rabia la atravesó, pero largos años mantener su auto-control la frenó. –No lo - ¿cómo lo llamaste tan crudamente? - _estoy haciendo_ en el trabajo. Tampoco ataco a mis compañeros de trabajo y dejo moratones en ellos.

–La fractura de mi pie dice lo contrario –replicó él. –Además, alguien que sepa sobre tu estilo de vida pensaría que _él_ te golpeó. No me vayas culpando de esto a mí.

Edward pareció crecer varios metros a su lado. Dio un paso hacia Eric, parándose cuando Isabella colocó una mano sobre su brazo. Su rostro se drenó de color, Eric se movió hacia atrás.

– ¿Y _quién_ sabe sobre la vida privada de Isabella? –exigió Edward.

Eric negó con la cabeza. – ¡Aléjate de mí!

Cojeando ligeramente, él se escabulló mientras Edward se volvía hacia ella. – ¿Estás bien?

Ella resopló. –Haría falta más que un gusano para preocuparme. Estoy segura que la Directora sólo quiere hablar conmigo sobre esta mañana.

Ahuecando su cara, Edward la besó. Ella se hundió en él, disfrutando de su posesión rápida.

–Ven a verme a mi cuarto cuando te tomes un descanso. Me ocuparé de tu trasero –le dijo. Con una última caricia, se dirigió de nuevo al área de investigación principal. Ella se apoyó contra la estantería, tocándose los labios. No estaba tan segura de su jefa como había retratado. ¿Qué haría si le prohibía verle porque era un cliente?

Decidiendo que lo mejor era estar frente al león inmediatamente, se dirigió hacia las oficinas de administración de la primera planta. El temor la perseguía. No había estado comportándose exactamente de forma apropiada en el trabajo. ¿Pondrían en duda sus actividades extracurriculares? No era asunto de nadie, pero Isabella no sabía si sería capaz de luchar contra el pequeño sistema de bibliotecas si se sentían ofendidos por lo que hacía en privado.

Madison Spence, la directora de la biblioteca, saludó a Isabella cariñosamente cuando entró entonces le ordenó tomar un asiento.

–Sospecho que te preguntas por qué te he llamado –comenzó ella. Colocó sus brazos sobre el escritorio y se inclinó hacia adelante. –Ha llegado a mi conocimiento que has comenzado una relación con uno de los clientes que alquilan el espacio en tu área, un… –. Echó un vistazo al cuaderno junto al papel secante, –Edward Cullen.

Isabella asintió con la cabeza. Aquí llegaba. La directiva para terminar las cosas.

– ¿Se acercó él a ti? –preguntó Madison.

–Sí –. ¿Había alguna regla contra de las citas con algún usuario de la biblioteca? Eso podría eliminar a la mitad de la población.

La directora asintió y suspiró. –No me importa que estés saliendo con él, pero recibí una queja. Alguien citando un comportamiento inadecuado...

– ¿Alguien que es un empleado? ¿En la sección infantil? –preguntó Isabella bruscamente. Cerró los ojos y se frotó con dos dedos el centro de la frente. –Lo siento. Ha estado causándome problemas.

– ¿De qué tipo? –preguntó Madison, su tono de voz un poco demasiado suave. Deslizó su cuaderno de notas más cerca y levantó la pluma de oro Cross que el personal le había regalado por su decimoquinto aniversario en la biblioteca ese mismo año.

–Nos vio a Edward y a mí en una cita, y ahora él siente que debería tener el acceso de sobre mí. Era una interacción personal, y no era asunto suyo.

–Suena como si él te viera tener relaciones sexuales... ¡Jesús, Isabella! –. Juró cuando Isabella evitó su mirada. Negando con la cabeza, abrió el cajón superior del escritorio y sacó una botella de anti-ácidos. –Entra en biblioteconomía, dijeron. Ningún estrés –. Se metió dos tabletas en la boca. –¿_Cómo_ está actuando de manera inapropiada Eric?

–Me agarró ayer en el ascensor.

– ¿A qué hora? –lo apuntó en su papel.

–Al cerrar. Justo después de que la alarma sonase. No tenía a ningún cliente que permaneciese en mi piso.

–Todo correcto entonces. ¿Te das cuenta de que el consejo había instalado cámaras de seguridad por todas partes de la biblioteca el verano pasado, verdad? ¿No? Bien, debe ser uno de los únicos secretos de este lugar. Últimamente es una telenovela regular. Me encargaré de esto –. Sonrió. –Y compórtate. Te estamos observando –añadió enigmáticamente.

El resto del día pasó en una nebulosa de no saber dónde demonios estaban las cámaras y exactamente quién miraba - y lo que habían visto. Cuando le había dado la noticia a Edward, no había estado "muy contento". Habían decidido que cualquier intimidad tendría que esperar hasta el final del trabajo. Por decisión tácita, Edward iría a su casa esa noche, y ella sospechaba que iría sólo a dormir. Ninguno de ellos parecía inclinado a separarse.

Estaban a mitad de camino a casa cuando sonó su teléfono móvil. Mientras él hablaba en voz baja, ella no podía entender la mitad de la conversación. Algo sobre "padre" y el "A y E". Ella sabía por lo que había leído que en el Reino Unido, e era lo mismo que el ER—Sala de Urgencias— americano. Independientemente de lo que pasaba, no era bueno, y la tensión salía de Edward en ondas.

Ella miró por ventana y trató de darle intimidad. Pero no pudo perdérselo cuando dijo, –Bien. Estaré allí –. No tuvo duda de que Edward se iba a casa, y esto se estaba convirtiendo en un día repulsivo. Ayer, le había dicho que su padre estaba enfermo. Ella esperaba que no hubiera empeorado. Se preguntó si él le diría lo que estaba ocurriendo. Él parecía de acuerdo con la creencia británica de la privacidad y represión. No era una mala cualidad a tener, pero le gustaría que su amante fuese abierto con ella.

Para su sorpresa, él juró cuando colgó el teléfono. – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Malditos sean los demonios! –. Él salió de su camino y se quedó en el garaje mientras agarraba el volante. Después de un momento de furioso silencio, ella se imaginó que él esperaba que saliese del coche. Cogió la manija de la puerta, pero él la agarró del brazo. –Espera.

– ¿Qué? –preguntó, tomando su mano y enhebrando sus dedos con los suyos.

–Mi padre. Él es un poco… juerguista. Borracheras. Conducción. Él es bueno jodiendo las cosas. Dos accidentes en dos días. ¿Quién demonios hace eso? Y ahora está e en estado grave. Tengo que volver a casa –. Negó con la cabeza. –Tengo que coger un vuelo esta noche. Lo siento. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.

–Pero es tu padre.

–Estoy preocupado por ti y Eric.

Ella se encogió de hombros. –Soy una chica grande. He estado cuidando de mí misma durante veintiocho años. Creo que puedo manejarlo. Además, algún día, volverás a tu casa al Reino Unido.

Frunció el ceño y la miró, sus ojos preocupados. Negó con la cabeza. –Tenemos que hablar de esto, pero tengo dos horas para recoger mis cosas y pasar por la aduana para coger el vuelo que mi hermano reservó para mí.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa forzada, sintiendo como si esto fuera un adiós para siempre. – ¿Me llamarás?

–Voy a hacer más que llamar. Me perteneces, ¿recuerdas? Voy a volver a ti. Espérame.

Ella sollozó, abrumada por su declaración. –Sí, Sr. Cullen. Cómo órdenes.

Y él la besó, asegurando su reclamación y, en silencio, pidiéndole que le creyese. Al menos, así es como ella lo interpretó. Pero aún tenía que contener las lágrimas cuando entró en su casa, sola, sin ninguna posibilidad de verle durante un tiempo indefinido por venir.

**xoxo**

Edward apretó la mandíbula mientras contemplaba a su hermano diez horas más tarde. Ellos le habían mentido. Todos ellos le habían mentido. Sólo para llevarle allí e imponerle el siguiente plan de la familia. Su padre, mientras estaba profundamente metido en sus copas una vez más, no estaba herido, no estaba en el hospital y no estaba en ningún problema legal, tampoco.

–Me mentiste –gruñó.

–Te necesitamos aquí. Mamá te echa de menos. El abuelo todavía quiere que te unas a su personal de oficina para aprender los trucos políticos.

–Soy escritor. ¿_Por qué_ querría hacer eso? Ni siquiera vivo aquí. Me estoy mudando permanentemente a los Estados Unidos –. Lo había decidido en el avión mientras sentía como si se dejase el corazón. Había enviado a Isabella un mensaje de texto, haciéndole saber que había aterrizado. Todavía estaba despierta y entonces había llamado. Habían hablado un poco sobre nada consecuente, cada uno evitando su relación, pero ambos necesitando oír la voz del otro.

–Con el tiempo, pasarás esa fase y querrás un trabajo real. ¿No te gustaría tener algo dónde caerte?

Miró a su hermano, finalmente, negó con la cabeza. – ¿Es en serio, verdad? –. ¿Qué haría falta para que esta gente entendiese que tenía éxito en lo qué hacía? –Soy un autor de éxito. Están llevando uno de mis libros al cine. Aunque nunca escribiera otro libro, mis inversiones me permitirían salir adelante.

– ¡Soñador! –. Declaró su padre. –Nunca has crecido. Pasas los días con la cabeza en las nubes. Es hora de dejar de malgastar el tiempo y regresar a casa, Edward.

–Me iré a casa mañana tan pronto como arregle mis cosas para la mudanza.

Su padre se puso en pie. – ¡Te cortaré!

–Por favor… no he contado con tu dinero, o el dinero del abuelo, desde que me gradué en la escuela –. ¿Por qué nadie le quitaba el alcohol del hombre si era tal el problema? Sin embargo allí estaban todos mientras se servía otro vaso del whisky en su jarra de cristal.

Levantando su ordenador portátil y cabreado con su familia, se dirigió hacia la puerta. A pesar de que tenía un cuarto arriba, se quedaría en un hotel en Londres.

**xoxo**

Al final resultó que se necesitó una semana para arreglar el trasporte de sus cosas desde el pequeño almacén que había alquilado cuando se había ido al extranjero. Durante ese tiempo, él y Bella habían descubierto los placeres de la webcam. Ella había estado un poco renuente al principio, pero era muy sumisa y muy interesada en complacerle. Por supuesto, además del cibersexo, que no era tan satisfactorio como le hubiera gustado que fuera, habían hablado. Bella le había dicho alegremente que Eric había sido arrestado.

– ¿Qué? –. Había preguntado sorprendido.

– ¡Arrestado! Vicky me lo contó todo cuando almorzamos. Ella se siente mal porque rompió con su Dom - ¿Es así cómo se llama cuándo dejas de tener Dom? ¿Romper?

–Él era su novio –. Le gustaba que pasase tiempo con Vicky, pero le preocupaba que la pareja desde hacía mucho tiempo se hubiese separado. ¿Cómo lo vería Bella? ¿Cambiaría su perspectiva sobre su propia relación?

–Está triste –. Había proseguido. –Pero de todos modos, Eric trató de ir al club aunque ya no sea socio. Hizo una escena enorme. Arrojó una silla a través de esa ventana de vidrio grande con vistas al área de juego abierto. Entonces varias de las mujeres del club dijeron que él era un acosador… Todo el asunto es una bola de nieve. Llevó a Madison - la directora de la biblioteca - a comenzar a revisar las cintas de seguridad. No soy la única a la que estaba molestando y algunos de ellos eran clientes. Menores de edad.

Sonrió cuando el avión aterrizó. Eric estaría ocupado con sus propios problemas por un rato. Esperemos que para entonces, se olvidase de que Bella existía. No importaba, él vería que una orden de alejamiento estuviese en su lugar y ella había hecho instalar un sistema de seguridad.

En cuestión de minutos, él se bajaba del avión y se dirigía a la explanada. Después de haber pasado por la aduana, era libre de marcharse sin demora. Su corazón se aceleró cuando vio a Bella esperándole. Corrió hacia él cuando pasó por la seguridad y al instante estuvo en sus brazos.

–Dios, te eché de menos –. Se quejó besándola con fuerza, la sensación de tenerla en sus brazos era puro cielo. Olía a flores silvestres y a pura Bella. Su garganta estaba seca por la necesidad de ella. Apenas podía dejar de tocarla mientras se abrían paso por el aeropuerto y ella le llevaba a su casa.

Bella estaba en el séptimo cielo. Edward estaba finalmente a casa. A pesar que él no se hubiera ido del todo en todo ese tiempo y que habían estado en contacto constante, le había echado de menos más de lo que hubiese imaginado posible. No sabía cómo iba a hacer cuando tuviese que volver con su familia de forma permanente.

Su corazón se desbordaba, a pesar de todo. La forma en que la tocaba, la manera en la que la miraba, sabía que él la había echado de menos tanto como ella le había echado de menos. Había permanecido despierta por la noche, pensando en él, tocándose, con la esperanza de que tal vez un día que él la amaría tanto como ella le amaba.

Mirándole ahora, se preguntó qué diría si fuese lo bastante valiente para soltarle lo que sentía por él. Abrió la boca para decírselo, pero él se inclinó y la besó otra vez con fuerza tan pronto como ella aparcó el coche. No se cansaban el uno del otro.

Finalmente, Edward se desenredó. –Dentro –. Rechinó.

–Sí. Deprisa –. Pidió ella. Desde esa mañana, su cuerpo había estado preparado para su regreso. Sus pechos estaban hinchados con su necesidad; su coño estaba en un estado de permanente humedad. Todo lo que ella había tenido que hacer era recordar que estaría en sus brazos esa noche y los temblores la atravesaban. El trabajo hoy había sido inútil. Finalmente le había pedido Madison para marcharse temprano. La directora había estado tan distraída por algo, que no lo había puesto en duda en absoluto.

Edward saltó del coche. Ella salió antes de que él pudiera llegar a su alrededor, así que cogió su bolsa. Se precipitaron en la casa como adolescentes con dos horas a solas en casa. Se sentía como una adolescente, toda hormonas y urgencia.

Él dejó caer su bolsa justo en la entrada y la empujó contra el interior de la puerta. En la oscuridad de su vestíbulo, él barrió su lengua en su boca. Se pelearon con sus vaqueros. Mientras ella envolvía sus piernas a su alrededor, él soltó el cierre de sus pantalones. Profundos gemidos guturales se hicieron eco en la inmensidad oscura mientras su gruesa erección empujaba contra ella. Cada arista parecía pronunciada cuando él la tomó, estirando sus pliegues que convulsionaban.

–Edward! –gritó mientras su orgasmo caía en cascada sobre ella y él se lanzaba hacia adelante. – ¡Sí! Dios, sí.

Ninguno de ellos duró cuando él gruñó, y su ardiente liberación la inundó. Con un gemido, él se arrastró libre. –Uno… –murmuró contra su oído. –Esta noche tendrás un orgasmo por cada noche sin mi polla.

–Por favor –rogó.

Tropezaron por la casa hasta llegar a su cuarto. Desde que él se había precipitado fuera de la ciudad la semana pasada, la cama todavía estaba sucia de la sesión de esa mañana. Por alguna razón, las sábanas enroscadas alimentaban su necesidad fuera de control por él.

Con un poco de fuerza, él la empujó hacia atrás sobre la cama. Ella se lamió los labios a la vista de él de pie sobre ella, sus pantalones abiertos, su excitación ya en una erección parcial una vez más.

–Ahora, hablaremos –dijo él mientras la inmovilizaba bajo suya.

– ¿Hablar? –preguntó lentamente. – ¿Pasa algo malo?

Él asintió con la cabeza despacio, su cara seria. –Algo que me ha molestado desde que me marché. Es casi en lo único en lo que pensaba, además de estar dentro de ti otra vez.

El hielo corrió por sus venas mientras se esforzaba por llegar a qué era. ¿Había hecho algo?

–Parece que tienes la impresión de que voy a volver al Reino Unido y dejarte. Que esto es una broma para mí para pasar el tiempo.

– ¿No lo es? ¿Volverás allí? –preguntó.

–No.

– ¿No? –. La esperanza floreció a través de ella. La empujó hacia abajo, deseando más que nada que fuese verdad, pero temerosa de decepcionarse.

–No –. Él comenzó a desabotonar su camisa. –Bella, he buscado a alguien como tú desde hace mucho tiempo –. Hizo una pausa y contempló sus manos. Para su sorpresa comenzó a abrocharse de nuevo la camisa. –No quiero que esto sea sobre el sexo. No esta parte –. Arrodillándose, se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y metió la mano en su bolsillo. Un momento después, extendió sus manos.

Ella se quedó sin aliento al ver el collar de múltiples niveles que colgaba entre ellas, los lazos trenzados de oro adornados con piedras de ónice.

–Edward… qué… –jadeó, empujándose sobre los codos.

–Es mi collar… para mi sumisa. Lo mandé hacer hace tiempo, así lo tendría cuando encontrase a la mujer perfecta para mí. No hemos estado juntos como Dom y sumisa durante mucho tiempo, pero ¿lo tomarás y llevarás puesto? ¿Serás mía?

Ninguna otra cosa parecía correcto. Quería pertenecerle a él más que nada. Se levantó el pelo y levantó su barbilla para que tuviese acceso a su cuello. Su corazón se agitó fuera de control. No podía creerse que estuviese sucediendo - pero era exactamente lo que ella quería.

–No hay papeles y ni legalidades, pero para mí, el collar es tan vinculante como el matrimonio. Quiero que estés segura. No te dejaré fácilmente.

–Te quiero y quiero esto –. Sus labios temblaban mientras él sujetaba el collar alrededor de su cuello. Ella acarició las hebras finas. –Edward… Te amo.

–Bella –suspiró. Besándola, la empujó sobre su espalda en la cama. –También te amo. Estoy tan contento por haberte encontrado.

Ella se rió cuando él sujetó sus muñecas en los puños a la cabeza de la cama. –Nunca te dejaré ir –prometió ella, a pesar de que era la prisionera.

Él metió la mano en su bolsillo otra vez. –Bien –dijo.

Sus manos encontraron las suyas y mientras su polla encontraba otra vez su entrada, empujando profundamente, deslizó un anillo en su dedo.

–Mía –susurró. –Mía para amar. Mía para follar.

–Tuya para azotar con tu travieso látigo.

Él elevó su ceja. –Te gusta, esclava –. La agarró del pelo, tirando suavemente hacia atrás de su cabeza. –Te gusta ser mía.

Ella sonrió, pero no confirmó sus sospechas. No era necesario. –Edward –susurró. –También eres mío. Y nunca te dejaré que me abandones. Nunca.

–Nunca –repitió. Guiñándole un ojo. –Como ordenes, esclava.

–Entonces te lo ordeno para siempre. Por siempre. Fin. Igual que en los mejores libros.

Él sonrió. –No. No podemos hacerlo. Nuestra historia nunca se terminará, Bella. Por siempre y para siempre sin final. Te amo.

_**FIN**_

* * *

**Hola, una vez más el final ha llegado. Quiero compartir con ustedes una novela que me ha gustado mucho, no es muy común, pero por estar protegida, y no tener tiempo para transcribir, podría enviarles el archivo. Solo envíenme un correo electrónico a ariana_aredbckup(arroba)hotmail . com o me dejan su email por pm**

**Aquí les dejo el argumento.**

Conduciendo sola una noche, Maggie Stewart ve una nave alienígena y no puede dar crédito a lo que ven sus ojos. Cuando un lindo, magnífico y musculoso extraterrestre llamado Vladei aparece y la secuestra, intoxicándola con su aura de euforia y características cinceladas, ella está totalmente confusa y tentada al mismo tiempo. Una vez a bordo de la nave, Vladei la trata como una reina, bañándola con placeres excitantes y pasión no correspondida , hasta que ella, hará cualquier cosa para ser suya.

* * *

**Y la que publicaré aquí, se llama La Sumisa Insumisa de ROSA PEÑASCO**

_Argumento_

_Bella es trabajadora, treintañera, hiperactiva, freelance, divertida y ávida de experimentar la vida. Su curiosidad la lleva a un mundo totalmente inédito para ella: los chats eróticos. Lo que en principio comienza como un merodeo divertido por distintas salas acaba convirtiéndose en algo más en el momento en que conoce a AMOSAPIENS, un usuario con el que habla habitualmente acerca de su forma de entender el sexo y del que recibe continuas insinuaciones sobre la posibilidad de fantasear con una relación de dominación entre ambos. Aunque Bella es reticente, poco a poco comenzará a conocer las reglas de un mundo que acaba por no ser tan descabellado como le parecía y a cuestionarse sus propios límites._


End file.
